New Beginnings
by Sprout2012
Summary: Harry and Draco teach at Hogwarts. Draco took the post to be closer to his estranged son. Harry helps Scorpius and Draco, mend their broken relationship. Along the way Harry discovers he wants his own relationship with Draco. Drarry - with kids as a back story. Rated M just in case, language & future naughty chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N: **Once again Astoria is a bitch in this fic. I'm sorry to any Astoria fans, or to anyone who is fed up with her being the 'bad guy' but it's easier for me. Anyway Enjoy!

I know I should be concentrating on my other two fics that are in progress – but this came to me in the night and I had to get it out of my system.

**Chapter One**

It was a few days before start of term and Harry had arrived early to settle in and prepare his classroom and his lesson plan. He'd been teaching defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts for four years now. He loved it, yes the students could be trying and cheeky, but it was very rewarding.

Two of his children were at Hogwarts, James was about to start his fourth year and Albus was about to start his third year. His daughter Lilly was due to start her first year and Harry couldn't wait.

He didn't feel like he was thirty nine, the time had flown by. There were times that he would just sit and think about his life, and he would think 'gosh I have fourteen year old son, a thirteen year son and an eleven old daughter', he didn't feel old enough to have such grown up children. But he does and he was forty next year.

The headmistress had told Harry earlier that she had appointed a new potions professor and they were also taking over as head of Slytherin house. Professor Slughorn retired last year, and Harry was glad, Slughorn always treated him differently – played favourites.

The headmistress didn't say who she had appointed as the new teacher, but Harry didn't like the glint in her eye as she told him that the position was filled.

He spent his time sorting out his quarters and was ready to greet the new students, watch Lilly get sorted and enjoy the start of term feast.

On his way to the great hall, the headmistress stopped him and told him the new potions professor had arrived. She led him to the staff entrance to the great hall, a tall, slender man was stood facing the door, back to them. However there was no mistaking who it was, the unique shade of blonde hair was unmistakable.

"Professor Potter, meet our new potions professor, Mr Malfoy" she announced, at the sound of her voice, Malfoy turned around and gave them a small smile.

Harry inwardly groaned, he hoped that Malfoy would be professional and leave their petty squabbling where it belongs, in the past.

"Evening headmistress, Potter" he coolly greeted.

"Good good, lets enter the great hall and find our seats. The students should be arriving soon" and she opened the door.

Harry noted Malfoy watching him and he frowned slightly, but ignored him and followed the headmistress.

Harry watched as the students filed in and he noticed that Draco stiffened next to him. He glanced around the hall, trying to figure out what caused the reaction. He glanced back at Draco and he appeared to be staring at the Slytherin table, following his gaze, he realised that Draco was staring at his son.

His face was a blank mask, but Harry caught the flicker of joy and then sadness. Harry saw his own son Albus, sitting next to Scorpius and he waved and smiled at him. Al was sorted into Slytherin and from the very first day he befriended Scorpius.

Scorpius and Al were irrespirable, but the blonde boy was a very private person and rarely talked about his family and home life. Harry knew that Draco and his wife had divorced, but so had he and Ginny and they remained friends. He wondered what the situation was for Draco, it had to be different to his, to cause such an uncharacteristic slip of Malfoys mask.

Harry looked to the Gryffindor table and smiled and waved at James, his eldest son. Harry was intrigued, he wanted to know why Draco seemed to be transfixed by his son. He also noticed Scorpius glance up at the staff table, he spotted Draco and scowled, before turning away and having a whispered conversation with Al.

Harry didn't have time to ask Malfoy about it, as the first years were led in and the sorting ceremony began. Harry spotted Lilly amongst the sea of first years and smiled, she looked very nervous and was playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it around her fingers.

He gave her a small encouraging smile and watched as the sorting hat began its traditional sorting song.

Lilly was sorted into Gryffindor and Harry clapped with everyone else, James scooped her into a hug and began an endless chatter about the Gryffindor tower and all the great things about Gryffindor.

The headmistress made the standard speech and introduced Malfoy as the new potions teacher and then the feast began. Malfoy spent most of the feast staring at his son, he turned to Harry, "That boy Scorpius is talking to, is he yours? He looks an awful lot like you?" he asked uncertain.

Harry startled by the sudden question, Malfoy had been silent the whole time before, "Uh yeah, that's my son Albus or Al. He and Scorpius made friends on the first day of term and have been best friends since. Surely Scorpius talks about Al at home? Al never shuts up about Scorpius" he felt like he was missing something.

Malfoy inhaled deeply, then released a big sigh, and continued to eat his dinner, not bothering to answer Harry's question. Harry rolled his eyes, nice to see Malfoy was rude as ever – some things never change.

After the feast Harry had to escort the first year Gryffindor's to the tower and Malfoy had to escort the first year Slytherin's to the dungeons. Malfoy seemed paler than usual to Harry, and he swore he saw his hands shaking, but when he looked again they were still and steady.

Lilly latched onto Harry as soon as he approached and he congratulated her on making Gryffindor.

"Dad is the new potions teacher Scorpius' dad? There can't be many people with the surname Malfoy can there?" James asked.

Harry smiled at James, he was glad the school year had started, he got to see his children a lot more. "Yes, he is Scorpius' dad" he left it at that, changing the subject to James' chances at winning this year's quidditch trophy.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry decided after thinking over everything the night before, he would try and make an effort with Malfoy – no Draco, not Malfoy – not anymore.

He smiled and greeted him with a 'good morning' and watched as Draco's eyes sought out his son. "So settled in well? Are your quarters as cold as the dungeons?" he randomly asked, trying to be friendly.

Draco looked around at him, he seemed confused at first but shook it off, "Yes I have settled in nicely, and no the quarters are not as cold, it has a huge fireplace. Keeps it warm enough" then he turned back to watch his son.

Still watching his sons every move, Draco asked Harry, "What's he like, Scorpius I mean?" Harry thought that was a strange question, surly Draco knew what his own son was like, maybe he meant, what was he like to teach.

Harry smiled, "He's cheeky, but he's a good student, one of the best in the year, except Rose Weasley of course. But then again she takes after Hermione and well…" Harry was aware that he was rambling, but he wasn't used to conversing with Draco.

"…you know what Hermione was like at school. Scorpius and Al sometimes have to be reminded to stop talking in class, but they are generally well behaved" he finished lamely.

Draco smiled, a small sad smile, "And quidditch, is he good at quidditch?" again Harry thought Draco's question was strange, he must know that Scorpius didn't play.

"Um well he's good at quidditch, as good as what you were in school. But he's not on the team, has no interest in it, Al took the seeker position. Scorpius said that was the only position he wanted, so he chose not to play any other position. When he comes over in the holidays we all play friendly games – he has skills"

Draco whipped his head around, an annoyed expression on his face, "Oh that's just fucking grand. My son gets to spent the holidays with Harry fucking Potter, but not with me his own dad"

Harry was shocked, not only by the angry expression on the usually blank face, but also by his words. He chose not to question it yet, he didn't fancy being hexed, not on the first day of term.

Draco ate his breakfast in silence and swept out of the great hall, in an intimidating manner, which in comparison to Snape, Snape would look like he skipped out of the hall.

Draco knew taking this job would be difficult but it was his only option, he had to do it. Seeing Harry again last night, caused so many mixed emotions, flashbacks of the war and their school days, along with a hint of attraction. Which Draco dismissed, he put it down to the fact, that yes Harry was an attractive man, it didn't mean anything.

Then his son entered the great hall and he couldn't take his eyes off, of him. He was everything and more then he hoped he would be. He was a spitting image of himself at that age, and he delighted in thinking that would piss Astoria off. Having to look at Scorpius and see her ex-husband's features staring at her.

He felt such strong emotions for him, he desperately wanted to go to him and hug him. He had last hugged him when he was three, and that was ten years ago now. It broke his heart to see how much his son had grown, he had missed so much of his life. Then Scorpius looked up and the look of disgust he sent him, almost ended him. His own son, sneering at him and looking at him with nothing more than hate.

Then he escorted the first years to the dungeons, it felt nice, like he was home. The feeling of nostalgia sinking in, he tried to locate Scorpius once in the common room, but he must have been in his dorm room. He wouldn't enter there unless invited.

This morning he decided to ask Harry what Scorpius was like, Harry had been teaching for four years, and has been a teacher here since Scorpius' first year. If anyone would know, he would.

It made him feel proud to hear that he was clever and popular, it made him prouder still to see he was a Slytherin and had a close friend. But then Harry mentioned that Scorpius spends time at the Potter household in the holidays and he felt anger boil up inside of him.

He never gets to see his son, yet Harry fucking Potter gets to, like everything else in his life, Harry Potter always got what he wanted. Harry had best friends at school, kind caring adult in his life, happiness, love and children that worshiped him. He didn't know how lucky he was.

He was now preparing for his first class of the day, he had the fourth years and noted on the list of students, a James Potter. He hoped he wasn't going to be a trouble maker. He didn't have Scorpius' class until Thursday.

The fourth years waited outside, all apprehensive, after all they didn't know if the new professor was a push over or as strict as the legend of Snape.

Draco opened the dungeon door, stepped out and in a firm and commanding voice said, "What are you all waiting for" and indicated that they enter the classroom.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard someone whisper, "Great he's going to be a barrel of laughs – NOT" he glared at the sound of the whisper just in case someone had said it.

Once the class had settled and were giving him their full attention he began.

"I am Professor Malfoy. I will not tolerate any foolish behaviour, I will happily give detentions and take off house points. Do not try me, you have been warned" his voice was as hard as steel and he knew the fourth years believed every word he had said. He decided to teach in a similar way to Snape, create fear and they will do as they were told. If he was easy on them, they would push their luck and miss behave.

"I have reviewed your syllabus and Professor Slughorn has taught you well. This year we will start off by learning about antidotes. An antidote is an item, generally a potion that will protect against or act as a remedy for specific ailments. Sometimes time is all that is needed for certain magical effect to wear off, such as in the case of Polyjuice Potion, but others require a special application to counteract such effects." He glared at them.

"Don't just stare at me, write this down" he snapped.

There was a scramble for quills and parchment, then the audible sound of quills scratching against parchment.

He took the opportunity whilst the students were busy writing, to glance around at them. He recognised many students, by their similarities to the students he went to school with. He located James Potter immediately, no mistaking that he was Harry's son. He walked up between the desks, past James and he heard James' friend mumble, "Right ball breaker that one".

"Ten points from Gryffindor for such crass language" he eyed him, "and you are?"

The boy looked familiar, but he couldn't place him. He was mixed race and something about him reminded Draco of someone, but he couldn't quite figure out who. That was until the boy replied and he realised who he was.

The boy sat up straighter, puffed out his chest and held his head high, "I am Fred Weasley, Sir" Draco paled, having sudden flashback to the first Fred Weasley and the final battle. He inclined his head and walked away, he didn't want the students to see his reaction.

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. Potter, name me two antidotes and what they cure?"

James grumbled, "Um well there is um….." Fred snickered

"You cannot think of any, not even one?" he sneered

James flushed, "Well um a Bezoar. The stone from the stomach of a goat which cures most poisons. Dad told me this cool story once, about Uncle Ron being poisoned and he had to shove a Bezoar down his throat and…"

Draco cut him off, "A simply answer will suffice, do not ramble on. I don't want to hear your family history" the class snickered and James huffed.

Draco had to supress a smile, James was so much like his father, and it was uncanny. Draco had also cut him off, because he remembered Weasel being poisoned, considering it was him who had poisoned the mead in the first place. He obviously hadn't intended for Weasel to drink it, but he did. It was an awful time and he didn't want to be reminded of it.

"I asked for two, but I see you struggled with the one" he asked someone else.

"Um a love potion antidote and it um cures the effects of the love potion" a shy and embarrassed girl stuttered.

Draco nodded, "Yes correct. Although Love Potions' effects wear off over time if not continuously applied, an antidote exists for it nevertheless. There are many potions used in everyday situations, one forgets how many there are. Today we will be looking at Sleeping Draught potions, it cures insomnia"

He returned to the front of the class, "Turn to page 85 and read the introduction to the Sleeping Draught".

He flicked his wand and the recipe for Sleeping Draught appeared on the blackboard:

**Brewing instructions**

1. Add 4 sprigs of Lavender to the mortar

2. Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar

3. Crush into a creamy paste using the pestle

4. Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron

5. Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron

6. Gently heat for 30 seconds

7. Add 3 measures of the crushed mixture to your cauldron

8. Wave your wand

9. Leave to brew and return in 70 minutes (time depends on cauldron)

10. Add 2 measures of Standard Ingredient to your cauldron

11. Heat on a high temperature for 1 minute

12. Add 4 Valerian Sprigs to your cauldron

13. Stir 7 times, clockwise

14. Wave your wand to complete the potion

The lesson was a two hour lesson and they would have enough time to brew the potion.

Once the class finished reading about it, he looked at them.

"You may begin to brew this potion" and he wandered around the class for the rest of the lesson, inspecting cauldrons and giving tips and advice.

Potter seemed to handle the basic potion, but he could tell that he wasn't a skilled brewer and would likely struggle with the more difficult potions. It was probably because the boy would constantly talk to Weasley and not concentrate on what he was doing.

"Weasley, Potter – pay attention. The instructions say 'gently heat' not boil the contents" he didn't take points, he wasn't going to be as mean as Snape.

Just before the bell rang he called over the chatter, "I want everyone to write an essay on standard antidotes, what they cure and how they are of use. I want at least five examples." The class groaned but left without argument.

He was relieved when the lesson ended and he cleared the classroom, before making the most of the morning break. He felt good though, he had survived his first lesson – no explosions or accidents. He was feeling rather smug with himself.

Harry noted Draco looked more at ease at dinner that evening, "Good day Professor Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked at Harry calling him 'Professor Malfoy', "Yes thanks for asking. I had a whole day of successful classes, no accidents or explosions and the students seem to take me seriously" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I bet your just like Snape, a right ball breaker" and Draco laughed, Draco kept surprising Harry. He hadn't heard Draco genuinely laugh – it sounded nice.

"What?" he asked grinning.

Draco chuckled again, "I had the pleasure of teaching your son James and his sidekick Weasley today, and well, Weasley had also called me a ball breaker" he too was grinning.

Harry's grin lessened slightly, "Ah well James and Fred are good boys really. They just um like to have fun, I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it" he reasoned. Embarrassed at his son's behaviour, now he was a teacher, he knew how horrible it was to have a mischievous person in your class.

Draco shrugged, "No it was fine. They behaved, talked a lot and almost ruined their potion, but they were good" he smiled at Harry, for some reason he didn't want Harry to think he disliked his son. Because he didn't and he hoped Harry could see that.

The rest of the week went by in a rush and Draco was now fretting, it was Thursday and his last class of the day was double positions with Scorpius. He knew he would treat Scorpius as any other student, but just being in the same room as his son, for two hours was nerve wrecking.

The class filled in and Scorpius and Albus sat at the back of the class.

Again he gave his standard greeting, his name and his warning of no tolerance for foolish behaviour. He tried his hardest to look around at all the students and not stare at his son, the whole time.

"We will begin the year by learning about Confusion Concoctions and then we will brew a batch. It is relatively easy to brew and I expect every single one of you to brew a successful one" he firmly said.

"The Confusing Concoction, also known as Confusing Draught, is a potion which causes confusion in the drinker. Turn to page 101 in your text books and read the introduction and pages referring to the confusing concoction" the class obliged and were busy reading.

Draco flicked his wand and the brewing instruction appeared on the board as usual. He then chanced a glance at Scorpius and could see that he and Al were not reading, and instead were playing noughts and crosses on a piece of scrap parchment.

He really didn't want to tell his son off, but he wouldn't play favourites either. He flicked his wand and the parchment flew into his hands, both boys snapped their heads up to see who had cast the spell. Al seemed abashed and sunk lower in his seat, Scorpius however squared his shoulders and his face clearly said 'and, so what'.

Draco would have laughed because he reminded him so much of himself, but as he was in teacher mode, "Potter, M-Malfoy…" his sons surname sticking in his throat somewhat. The other students pretended to read but were all listening in on what the teacher was saying, all wondering if he would actually reprimand his own son.

"…Did I not just instruct you to read your text books? Instead you ignore my instruction and play a silly game"

Al grumbled and mumbled, "Sorry sir" and looked at his hands.

Scorpius looked straight into his dads eyes, "I have already read it" he coolly replied.

Draco was momentarily speechless, that was the first time he had heard his sons voice, for a long, long time.

"Mr Potter, have you also read the required text?" he asked

Al blushed and again mumbled, "No sir"

"Just because you have read it Mr Malfoy, it doesn't mean you can distract other students, who have not read it. Five points each from Slytherin and read the text again Mr Malfoy, and Mr Potter you read it too. If I catch you playing silly games again in my class, I will split you up and you will sit opposite sides of the classroom" his voice was stern.

Al remained silent and pulled his book towards him, Scorpius also remained silent, but ignored his book and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his dad.

"Mr Malfoy, do not ignore my instructions, I will give you detention if you continue with this childish behaviour"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes but pulled his book towards him, he didn't want to spend an evening in detention with his dad alone.

Soon the class were brewing the concoction and Draco was pleased to see that Scorpius was a natural at potions, he barely needed to double check the instruction and was the first to complete a perfect potion. He then proceeded to help Al, who seemed to be getting in a mess with something.

Draco walked over to Scorpius' work bench, peered into the caldron, smiled and declared, "Very good. This class is a perfect Confusing Concoction – you can learn a thing or two from Mr Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin" he then walked away, to help a third year who seemed to be crying into their caldron.

Al elbowed Scorpius, "We lost ten points and gained ten point, so we're back where we started. Cool huh"

Scorpius scrunched up his nose. On one hand he was pleased he had brewed the concoction perfectly, but on the other he wished he purposely messed it up to piss off his dad. It didn't sit well with him, how similar they were. In the last week he had begun to notice many things on how they were alike. The obvious one, was looks, then the sneer and cool indifferent tone, his dad was obviously skilled in potions and he too was naturally good at it. Al had mentioned that he found out from his dad that, Scorpius' dad was in Slytherin and was quidditch seeker.

Also silly things, like how his dad would eat his meals and what food he ate. All very similar to his choices, sharing the same likes and dislikes, he would watch his dad when he wasn't looking. It twisted his insides to think he was so similar to that awful man.

After class Draco asked Scorpius to stay behind. Al said he would wait in the corridor and left.

"Son…"

"Don't call me that, you have no right to call me that" Scorpius snapped.

"Scorpius, please. Can't we just talk?"

He sneered at his dad, "I have nothing I want to talk to you about"

"Scorpius..." he sounded desperate, begging almost.

"I don't know why you are here, _Draco_, but you're not wanted" and Draco felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, Scorpius had called him Draco and not dad, and he had said he didn't want him here.

Harry was on his way to find Draco, he was going to ask if he wanted to get involved with coaching quidditch with him. Reaching the corridor to his classroom he saw Al hovering outside.

"Al, what are you doing? Dinner has started" he was concerned, his son never wasted time getting to dinner.

"Oh hey dad. I'm waiting for Scorpius. He's talking to Mr Malfoy"

Harry could hear raised voices, and he frowned, "Al, go ahead to dinner. I will tell Scorpius you have gone, I don't think Mr Malfoy would want anyone to overhear"

Al reluctantly left, he knew Scorpius would tell him all about it anyway.

Harry waited until his son was gone and then hovered just outside the classroom, the door was open slightly and he could hear the conversation that was taking place inside.

"Why Draco, Why do you have to come here. Just leave!" Scorpius shouted.

Harry thought it was weird that Scorpius had called him Draco and not dad.

"I wanted to see you. It was the only way" he sounded sad.

"If mother finds out, she will go mental. She will make me transfer to Durmstrang immediately. I don't want to leave Hogwarts, I have friends here, and I like it here" he was still shouting.

"Then don't tell her Scorpius. She doesn't need to know" he countered

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be my teacher?" he snapped

"I tried, I really did. I sent owls, all got returned un-opened, I fire called, but your mother has blocked me, I tried everything. She wouldn't let me see you, this was the only way I could spend time with you" he told his son.

"Well, have you ever considered that maybe I don't want to spend time with you? I hate you Draco, I hate everything about you. I won't tell mother you are here, as I want to stay in Hogwarts, but to me you are just my teacher, nothing more" he stomped out of the classroom, not even noticing Harry stood staring gobsmacked after him.

Harry knew Draco would hex him if he discovered Harry had overheard, so he snuck past the classroom and headed for dinner. Draco skipped dinner that night and Harry was actually worried about him. It cannot be nice for your own son to scream in your face, that they hate you.

The next day at breakfast Draco looked tired, like he hadn't slept and Harry wanted to talk to him to sooth him, he had no idea why.

Harry had Scorpius and Al for DADA, after lunch and he decided to ask to speak with Scorpius after class.

"Morning class. Today we will move on to Hinkypunks. A Hinkypunk is a diminutive, one-legged creature with the appearance of wispy blue, grey or white smoke. It has a proclivity for luring travellers off of their paths at night, into treacherous bogs or wetlands under the guise of a helpful, lamp-bearing being. They are impish varmints who revel in inconveniencing magical folk and non-magical folk alike. They can propel fireballs far from their lamps, causing serious damage. They also sporadically emit hollering and grunting noises."

He smiled at his class, "Delightful creatures I'm sure" and he gave a small laugh. His students liked him and he thought his teaching style was similar to Remus' teaching style.

They discussed the Hinkypunks and he asked question, then he showed them one he had trapped in a tank. The remained of the lesson was spent discussing how defend yourself against them.

He set an essay and then asked Scorpius and Al to remain behind.

"Scorpius, I happened to hear your discussion with your dad yesterday evening"

Scorpius snapped, "Don't call him that. He's not my dad, yes I know he is, but to me he's nothing" Harry felt sad, the tone of Scorpius voice showed he was very serious.

"Scorpius maybe you should try and speak with him. He is trying. He's not a bad person…."

Again Scorpius cut him off, "Answer me one thing Mr Potter. Does Draco have the dark mark, was he a death eater?"

Harry sighed, "Yes. But it's not as black and white as that. He had his reasons…."

Scorpius snorted, cutting Harry off again, "I'm sorry Mr Potter, but it's none of your business" and he walked out the classroom. Al sent his dad an apologetic look and hurried out after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, my first reviewer of this story and a thank you to, xxxwallflowerxxx and iggle731.

**Chapter Two**

Harry couldn't understand why Scorpius was so determined not to listen. If Harry could convince Scorpius to listen to Draco's side of the story – he was sure Scorpius would want to have a relationship with his dad.

Harry had a free period and he marked some essay's, once complete he went to dinner, he was one of the first to arrive.

Draco came in fifteen minutes after he did, "Finally it is Friday night" Draco groaned, as he plated himself some dinner.

Harry felt guilty, he didn't know if he should tell Draco he spoke to Scorpius. But then Draco might get angry at Harry, for sticking his nose in. So he kept quiet and said nothing about Scorpius.

"Yes Fridays are always a welcome sight, especially the first week of term. What are you planning on doing this weekend?" Harry only casually asked, but a part of him was interested.

Draco looked like he was thinking for a moment, "Most likely marking essays, writing lesson plans, organising the store cupboard and maybe sleeping. Pretty boring really" he unenthusiastically replied.

Harry noticed Draco hadn't glanced over at Scorpius as much as he usually did. Most likely because of their argument.

Harry wanted Draco to have someone he could talk to, so he found himself saying, "Well I will be marking too, you wanna come over to my quarters and we can mark together? At least we won't be on our own."

Draco blinked a few times, shook his head a fraction, "Sorry. I think I misheard you. You invited me over yours?" Draco asked unsure, he couldn't believe Potter was acting as if they were all buddy buddy.

Harry casually ate some dinner, shrugged, "Sure why not? It's only marking" he was trying not to sound disappointed that Draco didn't seem interested. He was being ridiculous. Ginny and he divorced six years ago and he had been a teacher for four of those six years. He missed having adult company – it was not because he found Draco alluring and wanted to engage him in deeper conversation.

Harry and Ginny's divorce was amicable and they parted as friends. Deciding it was a better environment for the kids if their parents were separated but on speaking terms. Then if they were together, not speaking and arguing, until they split and hated each other. It was about two years ago that Harry discovered he was attracted to men as well as women.

A new muggles professor was appointed and he was a very attractive and funny man. Harry and he became fast friends, and soon things changed to a romantic nature. He and Darren dated for the remainder of the school year, but then Darren handed in his notice and left. The only explanation he gave Harry was, he had a family emergency and couldn't stay. He didn't want a long distance relationship. He was a muggle and was out of his depth in the wizarding world.

Harry struggled at first, he missed Darren. But he soon got over him and dated a few other men, but none stayed around long enough to have a long term relationship with.

Ginny was shocked when she first found out Harry was bi-sexual, well he thought he was more likely gay as he seemed to be attracted to men and not women at the moment. But then he married Ginny and had three kids, so he can't be completely gay.

Everyone handled it well and accepted it, he knew his friends and family would support him no matter what.

Harry watched as Draco's thought about the invitation. He noted that he was very much attracted to the blonde, he was a very good looking man. He had an aura about him, that enchanted you and you just had to know more about him. He wondered why he never noticed at school, then he mentally slapped himself. He noticed at school, everyone knew Draco was handsome, but he was obsessed with Draco Malfoy – just never realised what it meant before.

Draco cleared his throat, "Sure why not. If you're willing to offer the olive branch, then I am willing to accept it" he voice showed no emotion and Harry wondered how he could always be so calm.

Harry beamed at him, "That's great. So you want to come over after dinner?" his grin not leaving his face.

Draco smiled back at the grinning man, "Sure. Walk to my quarters with me, so I can collect the essays, and then we can go back to yours" he returned his attention to his dinner, forcing the grin off his face. He didn't want Harry to see how happy he was.

Al was watching his dad at the staff table, he seemed to be having a happy conversation with Professor Malfoy and he kept smiling and looking at him.

Al nudged Scorpius, "Dad seems to be friendly with your dad- I mean Draco" he added on the end at the look from his best friend.

Scorpius looked up at the staff table and grumbled, "Don't know why he would want to be friends with an ex-death eater and bastard. Maybe Draco is using him, if he befriends Harry Potter, then others might look at him differently" Scorpius suggested.

He knew Draco was gay and he hoped that he wasn't going to use Al's dad. He knew he was gay, because his mother told him all about his dad. He was only three when they divorced, his mother said she was very much in love with him and was thinking about having another baby, when she caught him in bed with a man. She said she was outraged, that was a year before the divorce. She told him that she had tried to forgive him and move on. But in that year Draco treated her badly and continued his affair with a man, he continued his bad behaviour, taking it out on her.

He would ask about his dad quite a bit growing up and his mother would enlighten him on what type of man he was. As he got a bit older his mother told him all about Draco's involvement in the war and that he was a death eater. She said as he was starting school soon he needed to be prepared for the bullying about it. He had many people, from classmates, to his mother, family and strangers willing to inform him how much of a bastard his dad was. Everyone hated him, and growing up in that hate had caused him to hate him too.

The more his mother told him, the more he hated Draco. His mother said he never bothered trying to see Scorpius growing up and then when Scorpius was old enough he said he didn't want to see him. So when Draco tried to arrange contacted his mother refused.

He hated his dad, because he cheated on his mother, he cheated on her with a man – he wasn't homophobic, it just upset his mother more – so it upset him more. He hated him because he walked out of their lives without even a second glance, he abandoned him and didn't bother to send birthday or Christmas cards and presents, he hated him because he was an ex-death eater and he had to share his last name. People would treat him differently just because of Draco's actions and he hated it. He hated everything about the man, and now he has the nerve to turn up at school and try and use Harry Potter. Wanker.

Al frowned, "No I think dad knew him at school and well I guess they are sort of friends now. Don't worry about Scorpius, I'm sure it's nothing" he tried to pacify him.

Scorpius watched as Draco and Mr Potter left the hall together. He would definitely keep an eye on them – nothing Draco did was good.

Harry waited outside Draco's rooms, he didn't want to barge in. Draco wasn't gone long, he grabbed a stack of parchment and a quill then returned.

They walked to Harry's teacher quarters, "Um you'll have to excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting company when I left this morning" he sheepishly said.

Draco smirked, "Always had you down as a messy person" and he followed Harry into the living room. It was about the same size as his rooms. The main room was a large living room and kitchen in one - open plan. Then there was a door that led to one large bedroom and en-suite. Just two rooms, a desk was set up in the living room like in his own quarters.

"Pretty basic but they are suitable enough" Harry answered as Draco looked around

"It's not that untidy" Draco offered, well yes it was compared to his quarters, but not dirty messy, just lived in.

Harry grinned impishly, "Ginny used to say I was worse than the kids for my untidiness" he chuckled.

"One of the many things we argued about before the divorce" he sobered at that, but still smiled.

Harry moved a pile of clothes off the sofa and indicate for Draco to sit, "What would you like to drink?" Harry asked, as Draco settled himself and his notes on the sofa.

"Anything alcoholic" he sounded as if he needed it

Harry grabbed two beers, handed one to Draco and sat on the floor opposite Draco. His own essays for marking on the coffee table, he used it as a sort of desk. "Bad week huh?" he asked, wondering why he would want an alcoholic drink.

"No not really, teaching wise, I had a great week. Just um some personal matters, that's all" and he looked away from Harry's questioning gaze.

Harry didn't want to push Draco for answers, he hoped once they became friends Draco would share his problems voluntarily.

"So I was going ask you but I forgot. Do you want to coach quidditch with me?" he blurted trying to get Draco to forget his issues with Scorpius.

Draco snickered, "Us working together and not competing against each other? Well that certainly would be different. Okay, sure." He had always liked quidditch and to help coach it would be nice.

"How would that work though as I'm the head of Slytherin and you are the head of Gryffindor?" he asked curious.

Harry smiled, "I don't just coach Gryffindor. I offer coaching to anyone who is interested. All houses work together and just practice their skills. Also I am in talks with the headmistress, to try and get an international school quidditch championship up and running. You know pick the best from each house and make one school team, to compete against other schools and teams. Still in the pipeline though" he didn't know why he was nervous at voicing his idea to Draco.

Draco brightened and beamed at Harry, "You know that's actually a good idea. You can play home or away, pick the best of the best. I bet Hogwarts would wipe the floor with the competition" and Harry found himself feeling pleasantly surprised and happy that Draco said it was a good idea.

"I though McGonagall would like it, because in encourages inner house co-operation and all that" then he grinned, "Mind you it would be difficult to choose, as both James and Al are seekers for their house teams" he shook his head, knowing he wouldn't want to have to choose.

Draco shrugged, "Maybe choose both, they can share the role. Or pick James as he is older and Al can play once James graduates?" he suggested, unsure how he would actually deal with the fall out of that decision.

"Maybe. Dunno if it will be up and running for some time yet anyway." Harry pulled the stack of essays towards him and began reading.

Marking was very tedious, as you were reading the same topic over and over, just worded differently. Or in some cases exactly same, as it was copied word for word from a book. He frowned and scribbled across a 7th years essay, 'This is actually plagiarism, copied straight from a book. You need to cite your sources and acknowledge the person, whose opinion this actually is. It would be good if you could give your own views on the matter as well. Re-do, or you will receive a fail" shaking his head.

Draco glanced at the huge red paragraph Harry had scribbled on the essay. "Gee now who's being the ball breaker" he joked.

Harry smiled, "Oh this is Johnson, he's a seventh year. Always copying from text books and claiming it as his own work. You might know him, seeing as he is Slytherin" and Harry grinned, knowing Draco wouldn't miss the fact Harry assumed that cheating was a Slytherin thing to do.

Draco rolled his eyes, "If he was going to cheat, you'd think he'd have common sense to change it slightly. Fool."

Draco had frozen and was staring at an essay in front of him, "Draco? What's wrong? Found a potions essay from Johnson have you? I did tell you he copies" Harry tried to lighten the mood.

Draco blinked and glanced at Harry, "What? No I'm marking the third year essays" and Harry knew that the essay he was probably looking at was Scorpius'.

"Oh. So Al has messed up his potions or Rose has shocked you with her knowledge and abilities?" he tried to get Draco to talk and not stare at the essay.

Draco gave a small sad smile, "No I've marked Al's, he did okay. Must have got help from Rose, very similar to hers, just a few words changed and a lot shorter. Rose's essay was brilliant, just too long and a bit over the top."

He then looked at the essay and then at Harry, obviously trying to decide whether he should tell Harry. "Sorry. It's Scorpius' essay, I just…I have never really seen his hand writing before. It's weird to see these things after so many years" he sighed and read through the essay, correcting a few things and awarding Scorpius a good grade – E = Exceeds expectations.

Harry thought it must be weird to know nothing about your own child, "Why…um why haven't you seen his hand writing before?" Harry knew but wanted Draco to tell him.

Draco put the essay's to one side, took a swig of his drink, "Long, long story. Short version Astoria and I divorced when Scorpius was three. She demanded fall custody and I took her to court, however custody was awarded in full to her. I got supervised visits, but she would never be available or would cancel whenever I arranged to see him. The months turned to years, I tried seeing him but she ignored my owls, my calls and she even moved and refused to give me their address"

He surprised Harry by siding off the sofa and joining Harry sat on the floor, he could now met Harry's gaze at the same level, "I tried to appeal for joint custody twice, but both times I was refused and by the time Scorpius was old enough to decide, he had been brainwashed against me"

Harry couldn't believe a mother would do that, no matter what, Draco was still his dad, and he deserved to know his son. "I can only imagine the awful and false things she has told him. I saw him a few times when he was younger, but not for long. Basically I haven't been a part of his life since he was three, ten years" he looked sad and disappointed.

"That's awful Draco, it really is. Ginny and I ended our relationship as friends and we share custody and we are both very much a part of our children's lives" he handed Draco another beer, Draco having downed his last one.

"Ten years. So many things I missed and can never get back. To be honest I took this job to be closer to him, it was the only thing I could think of to see him. He hates me Harry, he really hates me" and he sounded vulnerable and hurt.

Harry moved and sat next to Draco, back against the sofa and their shoulders almost touching, Harry put a hand on Draco's knee, "He doesn't hate you. He hates who he thinks you are, but that's not you, not the real you. He hates the Draco Malfoy that everyone else has told him about. If he sees the real you, I'm sure he wouldn't hate you" he hoped he had helped.

Draco started at Harry's hand on his knee, Harry was being friendly and nice to him, and he actually liked it. It was weird having Harry defend him, but he didn't exactly have many people willing to jump to his defence, so he would accept Harry's support.

"Maybe" Draco said, "But what people have been telling him is nothing but the truth" he hated that his wrong decisions were still effecting his future and his relationship with his son.

"Yes it's the truth, but only one version of the truth. All the bad bits and none of the reasons why or any of the good bits. You're not a bad person Draco, I never blamed you for your decisions you made. You did what you had to do and there is more to it then, you being a death eater." He smiled at him.

Draco moved his hair out of his face, "Thank you Harry, to hear you of all people say that, it means a lot" and he smiled at Harry.

Harry blushed, Draco's face was quite close to his and seeing his smile up close, was something else – it was mesmerising.

"I'm sure that all the people bad mouthing you, not one of them said that you didn't give me away to the snatcher, or your mother pretended I was dead, or you were forced into taking the dark mark…. So many sides to it, it's not a simple case of, you're a death eater therefore your evil"

He laughed, "I should know. I always judged Snape on his dark mark and what I had heard about him. I never took the time to actually know him and in the end, he was a good guy. I will always regret not giving him a chance, instead I listened to old grudges and jumped to incorrect conclusions" he swallowed the lump in his throat, he always got emotional thinking of Snape.

"You know, Al's full name is Albus Severus" he said remorsefully, thinking of the two former headmasters.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I knew about the Albus part, but Severus as his middle name" then Draco laughed, "I'm sure Snape would love to have his name linked to a Potter" and he snorted.

Harry laughed too, "He acts all sneering and rude, but in fact I think he's pleased. I spoke to his portrait and we cleared the air somewhat, not completely. Like I said he still sneers and is a rude slimy git, but I think some of the things he says, even though mean, are his way of showing affection" and he smiled at the memory of some of the conversations he had with his portrait.

"What convinced you that Snape was a good man?" Draco asked

Harry stood, "If I'm going to tell you that story, then I think we need to move onto the strong stuff" and he returned with a bottle of fire whisky.

"Snape would probably find a way to hex me through his portrait if he knew I was telling you this, but he never said I couldn't tell anyone. I just kept it to myself."

Draco and Harry moved to the sofa and Draco watched and listened to Harry, giving him his full attention. "I guess for Snape it all started when he met my mother"

Draco frowned, but remained silent, "He lived near her and he met her when they were young, before Hogwarts. They became close friends and they soon realised that they were both magical. They were both given letters from Hogwarts and my mum, she was a Gryffindor and well obviously Snape was a Slytherin. I think it went downhill when my dad and his friends came onto the scene. My dad was a bit of a bully. Him and his friends, Sirius mainly, would bully and pick on Snape"

Harry sighed, remembering the things he saw, "I think that's why he hates me, as I look a lot like my dad. Snape had become a death eater, but switched sides early on, to be a spy for the order of the phoenix. He…he loved my mum I think and when she was murdered it hurt him badly. He remained a spy to help me and the wizarding world"

"I – I was there when he died, I saw the whole thing. Before dying, Snape released a cloud of memories and told me to take them. Later I took the memories to the Pensive in Dumbledore's office. From these memories, I learned all about Snape's past."

Draco looked pale and shocked, "You saw him die" and Harry nodded.

"Yes. Voldemort thought he was the master of the elder wand. He set Nagini on him. Nagini killed Snape by sinking her fangs into him. It was awful and I watched him die, he gave me his memories" Harry's hand was shaking slightly, remembering the moment that Snape died.

"I think Snape felt devastating pain and remorse when Lily – that's mum, when she was found and killed. From that point on, he agreed to help Dumbledore protect me and fight against Lord Voldemort. Snape demanded, however, that his feelings about my mum was kept a secret. Dumbledore complied and never told anyone the real reason why Snape switched sides."

He looked at his fire whisky and downed it, pouring himself another one, as Draco downed his own and handed his empty glass to Harry for a top up.

"Because of the memories, I finally understood where Snape's true allegiances always were. He also showed me some other memories about Dumbledore and his death. I always thought Snape was evil and that he murdered Dumbledore, but he didn't murder him, he killed him yes but not murdered him. I think that's a story for another time though. He also showed me memories of conversation he had with Dumbledore and these memories helped me defeat Voldemort" he downed his second fire whisky, "He helped me win the war".

Draco had too downed his second fire whisky, hearing Harry talking about Dumbledore and his death was a sore subject to him. Harry did say that was a story for another time, and he knew they would talk about it and be honest and open about it.

Draco looked at Harry, "It's nice having someone to talk to, we can lay all our cards on the table and it won't change anything. If anything it will improve things, we can understand each other and our actions more. Talking about the war with you, might actually help me move on from it and I think I'd like that" he sincerely said as his grey eyes looked Harry over.

"Sixth year was a very difficult year for me and I've never really spoken about it, I think when you tell me about your and Snape's involvement in Dumbledore's death, I will talk to you about my experiences. I think we will help each other Harry, I think this is what we both need." He shivered at the memory of pointing his wand at Dumbledore.

"Yes I think it is. I haven't really sat and openly and honestly spoken to anyone about all the things that happened. I'd like to have someone to speak to about it, maybe the nightmares will stop" and he laughed a humourless laugh.

Draco knew that feeling, he still would wake occasionally, dreaming of the muggles teacher in the manor and Luna in the dungeons, many, many awful haunting memories.

Even though the conversation had turned to the war and the subject was sad and hard to talk about, both were glad that they were talking about it. "Draco, I've never told anyone the details of me seeing Snape die"

Draco blinked in surprise, "Yet you told me?" he asked astonished

Harry smiled at him, "Yet I told you. It feels right, I hope you don't mind" he was worried that Draco would find it too depressing and not want to talk with Harry again

Draco covered Harry's hand with his, "I don't mind, it's refreshing to speak the truth, no matter the consequences. Like you said it feels right, maybe we can meet every Friday night, get wasted on fire whisky and just talk. I think there is a lot I don't know about you Harry, a lot more to you, I never gave you enough credit" he squeezed his hand and let it go.

They then spent the rest of the evening getting drunk and talking about their memories of Snape and doing impressions of him. Draco passed out on Harry's sofa and Harry managed to drunkenly stumble to his bed, passing out, on top the covers – fully clothed.

He woke the next day with a pounding headache, he stumbled to the bathroom, downed some water and took a hangover potion. Then he heard a loud and audible groan and, "Ah shit my fucking head" and he laughed as he knew Draco must be feeling it too.

He grabbed another hangover potion and went to the living room. He handed Draco the potion and smirked as the blond looked slightly dishevelled, he didn't look scruffy or bad – in fact the dishevelled look suited him.

He grunted his thanks, rubbing his temple with his long slender fingers. "Maybe next time we should stick to the beer" Harry joked.

"How can you be so chirpy?" Draco gruffly asked

Harry was thinking the same thing, normally he was a grumpy git when hung-over, but seeing Draco suffering and dishevelled had lightened his mood, "Dunno" he answered.

Draco downed the potion, pulled a face and then looked at Harry. "So much for doing marking. Bad influence you are?"

Harry laughed, "Sorry" he said around his snickers.

Draco frowned, "I can't be around you when you're being this happy, I'm tired, hung-over, sore from sleeping on the damn sofa and I'm stinky and hungry" he picked up his essays and turned to face Harry once more, "I'm going back to mine to shower. I'll see you in the great hall for breakfast" and he left without saying goodbye.

Harry grinned and headed to have a shower himself.

On his way to breakfast Harry was stopped by Al. "Dad? You look a bit peaky – you ill?" his son was concerned for him.

Harry smiled, "No I'm fine Al. Just stayed up late and I'm tired and hungry" he explained.

"Are you and Professor Malfoy friend's dad?"

Harry wondered why his son would suddenly bring that up, "Yes I guess we are"

Scorpius joined Al and snorted at Harry. "Problem Scorpius" Harry asked

"What, me. No. No Problem" and he pulled Al away and into the great hall.

Al sat next to Scorpius as always, "I think you should maybe talk to my dad about Draco. He of all people will know about the war. Maybe dads right, it's not as black and white as your mum makes it out to be" he reasoned, his dad was a good judge of character and if he was friends with Draco, then he trusted his dads judgement.

Scorpius snapped his head around, "Are you my friend?" he icily asked

Al's eyes widened, "What? Yeah of course, your best friend" he declared

Scorpius held his chin up, "Then act like it Al" and he ate his breakfast and said no more.

Al always thought that Scorpius could be a right diva, he had full scale tantrums and he acted so spoiled and arrogant. But that was only a small part of him, Scorpius was such a good friend, the best and Al would try and understand, why he was behaving the way he was towards his dad.

Draco grumbled and moaned throughout breakfast, "I'm 39 not 19, I cannot drink that much and jump up in the morning all bright eyed and bushy tailed" he whined to Harry.

Harry was feeling loads better, "Ah nonsense, just need to get used to consuming that much alcohol, once you get the tolerance for it – you'd be alright"

Draco sneered, "You sound like an alcoholic Potter"

Harry smirked, "Nah you drive me to drink" and he laughed as Draco scowled at him.

The weekend flew by and Harry was rushing to finish his marking before his lessons tomorrow. He had given Draco his space, even though he had the urge to spend every available moment with him. They had agreed to meet every Friday night and he would have to settle for that, for now.

Draco once again had double position with the fourth years and once again had to deal with James Potter and Fred Weasley being talkative and disruptive. He sighed, he was still feeling tired from the weekend.

"Potter I suggest you stop making moony eyes at, Zabini and do some work" he snapped, after catching James stare at Blaise's daughter for the third time.

James blushed and scrunched up his nose, "What I wasn't looking Zabini, she's a Slytherin, I have taste" and he high fived Fred.

"Five points from Gryffindor for answering back when I didn't ask a question. Oh and Mr Potter, I'd refrain from insulting Slytherin's, or Miss Zabini for that matter, I have heard she knows a few hexes that would put you on your back, in the hospital wing for a week" and he smiled at Zara Zabini.

James grumbled and Draco heard Weasley whisper too loudly to James, "I bet you wouldn't mind being led on your back around Zabini" and he nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows

"Sod off Fred, I don't fancy her" and Fred snorted, "Yeah sounds an awful lot like denial my friend" he said patting is back.

James huffed and was quite for the remainder of the lesson. Draco remembered the days when all he cared about was homework, Hogsmeade and who had a crush on who – Merlin that was a long time ago.

At the end of the class he saw Zara walk up to James and give him a stern telling off, hand on hip and other hand pointing a finger in his face. Draco smirked, she obviously liked James too.

He stayed in his classroom for morning break and just enjoyed the quite. A sixth year student came bursting in, "Professor there's a fight and it's between Slytherin's. I thought as head of house you'd want to know" Draco groaned, peaceful break now a distant memory.

He stood, "Right show me the way" and he followed the student to the nearest courtyard.

Scorpius had his wand drawn and was pointing it at a fifth year Slytherin boy. Draco inwardly groaned, great now he has to confront his son.

"What is going on here?" he asked, no one in particular.

Scorpius snapped his head around, but his wand remained steady.

"Nothing. Just a friendly debate" he drawled

Draco inhaled and exhaled, "Lower your wand Malfoy" Scorpius stared at him, "No"

"It wasn't a question it was an instruction. I said lower your wand" his voice eerily similar to Scorpius'

The fifth year boy was whimpering and staring at the end of Scorpius wand.

"Detention tonight Mr Malfoy, see me after dinner. Expelliarmus" he called and Scorpius wand flew to his hand.

Scorpius stared dumbfounded at him. Draco told all other students to leave, apart from Scorpius and the boy he was fighting with.

"Why were you pointing your wand at Mr Smith?" Draco asked, voice stern.

"I was just warning him, if he continues to push me there will be consequences" he snootily said and looked away from Draco.

Smith piped up, "He's mad. He just went off on one – mental"

Scorpius spun around, "Watch your mouth Smith, you may find it glued shut one day"

Smith glared back, "Empty threats Malfoy. All mouth you are, rich kid like you, wouldn't want to break a nail" he retorted.

"Mr Smith detention, you can come to my office tomorrow night. Now leave" he demanded. Smith snatched his school bag and stomped off.

Scorpius looked angry, "I can handle him. My wand" he demanded holding out his hand.

Draco arched an eyebrow at the rudeness, "I see your mother hasn't taught you manners"

His eyes narrowed, "Don't bad mouth mother. At least she was there for me, at least she tucked me in every night and celebrated my birthdays" anger spilling off him.

Draco stared at his son, "I sent you a birthday card every year Scorpius, they were all returned unopened. I suggest you hear all the facts before you run your mouth off. Now is not the time and place for family disputes. Now ask for your wand politely and you will get it back" he was firm and his voice was sharp.

"May I have my wand back SIR!" he sarcastically said

Draco knew he wasn't going to get better than that, he handed his wand over. Scorpius glared at the wand, as if it was soiled by Draco's touch. He looked up at Draco wrinkled his nose up at him and casually strolled away, with an air that only a Malfoy could muster.

'That boy will be the death of me' Draco thought as he returned to start his next lesson.

That night at dinner he relayed the incident with Harry. "So now I have to sit in detention with him and he will be sending me hateful looks and nasty thoughts all night" he really didn't want to be alone with him, if he wasn't prepared to listen.

"I guess that was when Al was helping me, that's why Al wasn't there. He normally stops any trouble. Scorpius um got in a lot of fights in first year, he um…" he looked away from Draco.

Draco sighed, "Go on just say it"

Harry rushed out, "He was compared to you a lot and well he would act out and fight with anyone who dared compare the two of you" Harry sent him an apologetic look.

"I think Smith is one of the worst for staring on him, and well now you're here, I guess it has caused the old insults fly again" Harry reasoned.

"Well if I'm not at breakfast tomorrow, you know it's because Scorpius and I have killed each other" he stood and left the great hall. He went the dungeons to wait for Scorpius.

He arrived soon after and sauntered into the class room. "Let's get this over and done with, I don't really want to be here and you know it" he sat down and stared at the spot above Draco's shoulder.

Merlin he was never that rude was he? "You will be helping me sort through the potions store cupboard" and he beckoned Scorpius over to the cupboard.

As they worked to do a count of the various ingredients, Draco would fire questions about the ingredients and the different potions that it could be used in. He was surprised when Scorpius was happy to answer all his questions and he answered most of them.

He suspected that Scorpius wanted to prove to him he was good at potions, not to gain Draco's praise, instead to show him that he could answer any question he asked.

"Very good. You're skilled in the art of potion making, were you taught?" he asked, hoping Scorpius would at least answer him.

Scorpius glared at him, "There's no point avoiding the obvious, I clearly inherited your skill in the subject. Mother couldn't even boil water" and Draco had to hide his smile, as it was true Astoria was rubbish at potions and anything that involved immense attention to detail. Other than clothes shopping.

Scorpius didn't know why he was talking civilly to his da- no Draco. Not his dad, he's Draco. But he had a passion for potions and when Draco said he was sorting the ingredients, he was pleased. He wanted to see what the school had and get the chance to look at the rarer ingredients. Draco was obviously very knowledgeable and he clearly loved the subject just as much as he did.

He wanted to know more about Draco's potions skills, intrigued if he indeed took after him. "I kind of taught myself a lot of it. The library at home has many potions text books and I just liked looking at them and reading them"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Well those would be my books. Astoria received the house and the entire contents, I guess she just left them in the library. I surprised she didn't burn them" he informed Scorpius.

Scorpius was shocked, the books he held dear. His favourite books, that were like a comfort and source of happiness to him, belonged to Draco and he had read the same books as what Draco had. He always felt like Draco was never there growing up, but he was in way, with those books.

"You, um. You made the notes that were left on a piece of parchment, in the front of some books?" he asked shyly.

Draco smiled, "Oh I forgot about those. I liked to experiment with different potions and ingredients and I guess those were my findings." Draco carried on smiling, it felt nice to be having a civil conversation with his son.

Scorpius frowned, "I asked mother about them and she said that, the books belonged to the previous owner of the house and that they were left behind"

Draco laughed, "Well she was telling the truth, technically I owned the house before she got it in the divorce" and he shook his head.

"She didn't say that I owned them, didn't mention me at all?" he knew she wouldn't mention anything to Scorpius about him, which made him look good.

"No. She never said you liked potions. She did mention you, quite a bit but um not about potions" he looked away.

Draco wanted to continue their honest and open conversation, "You know you can ask me anything? No matter the subject. I will answer you honestly and to the best of my ability" Draco kindly told him.

"Mother said you left us? You walked out" his eyes were narrowed and Draco could tell the memory of Draco leaving hurt him.

"Yes I did. I never left you. I left her and she wouldn't let me take you. I took her to court but lost custody of you. I tried to appeal but was refused. When I tried to arrange visitations with you, Astoria had moved and I didn't know where you had moved" he hoped Scorpius could see he was telling the truth.

Scorpius frowned, "You're lying. Why would mother move and not tell you?" he demanded

Draco followed Scorpius out of the store cupboard and into the wider open space of the classroom. "I don't know why your mother did the thing she did. She was angry that I left her and I guess she wanted to get back at me" he offered as a suggestion.

"I said not to bad mouth mother in front of me. You're trying to confuse me, being nice, talking about potions and calling mother a liar. I don't know what to think. But the one thing I do know is, YOU WALKED OUT ON US!" he shouted the last part. He had always hated Draco for just deciding to leave and never looking back. Why wasn't he good enough, why did he leave?

"I walked out on your mother not you, there is a difference. I thought she would let me have joint custody of you, I never thought she would request full custody" he calmly explained

"Do you blame her? I was three when you decided you didn't want to play happy families any more. Three when I lost my dad and never got him back. Mother said you never loved her and that in fact, you don't even like women?" he accused

Draco sighed, yes Astoria was telling the truth, but she was painting it in such a way that it made it look bad.

"We were from pureblood families, our marriage was arranged. Irrelevant of my sexuality I had to marry and produce an heir. We didn't marry for love and your mother knew that from the very beginning. She married me for my money"

Scorpius snorted, "You have never given us anything"

Draco couldn't believe what Scorpius was saying, "Well that's a lie. Astoria took the house, the contents of the house and more than half of the Malfoy fortune. Not to mention I have a savings account in your name, with a substantial amount of money in, but you have to be seventeen before you can access it"

Scorpius glared, "I also sent you presents and money at Christmas and birthdays, every year since you were three. I didn't know your address but the owl would find you on name alone. However you mother returned them all unopened and with a note telling me not to bother"

Scorpius couldn't believe his mother would do that, "I don't believe you"

Draco sighed, "I still have all the cards and letters I sent, all dated and sealed. You can have them if you want, not like it will make any difference now" he sadly reasoned. He really wanted his son to see that he tried, he really did.

"I don't want them. I'm old enough to know that I had a lucky escape, not having you around. You done me a favour" his voice was low, but clear and seething.

"I am reminded everyday of who you are – I hate being associated with you. It makes me feel sick and I wish mother changed my name to Greengrass – I hate being a Malfoy" and he stormed out of the classroom.

Draco didn't even have it in him to call him back to finish his detention.

The next day Scorpius woke to find a bundle of letters and cards at the bottom of his bed. They looked old and warn. The note on the bundle read:

_Rightfully yours. You can burn them if you wish, I'm just glad that they are finally being delivered to you. Draco_

Scorpius had a million different thoughts running through his head, Draco wasn't lying, and he had sent cards and letters. But even if he received the cards and letters at the time, Draco was still an ex-death eater, who walked out on him and his mother, who has done unspeakable things. Things that made Scorpius ashamed.

Al sat up and looked over at the stack of post, "What's that?" he asked

Scorpius chucked the bundle in his trunk, "Junk mail" and he got up to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Short one, sorry. Not much of Draco and Scorpius in this chapter, but more Draco and Harry – so it's all good.

**Chapter Three**

The next few days seemed to go by in a blur, Scorpius avoided looking at the staff table and ignored the niggling feeling, that he was being unfair to Draco.

It was now Thursday and the last class of the day was double potions with dear old dad. He walked into the classroom, as if he owned it. He didn't want Draco to see he was uneasy around him.

Once the class were seated and waiting for him to begin, he started his lesson.

"Last week we discussed and brewed a confusion concoction. Today we will be looking at The Wit-Sharpening Potion. It is a potion which allows the drinker to think more clearly. Due to this, it acts a counteragent to the Confundus Charm."

He watched as his students started making notes, he was glad they learned to make notes.

"Read the introduction and subsequent paragraphs on this potion. Once you have done that, you may start brewing The Wit-Sharpening Potion"

He flicked his wand so the brewing instruction appeared on the board. They would need to refer to their books to see the amounts they need to add and how the ingredients needs to be prepared.

1. Mix in Ginger Root until lime green.

2. Mix Armadillo Bile until blue.

3. Mix Ground Scarab Beetles until red.

4. Remix Armadillo Bile until red liquid is yellow. (Not dark green)

5. Remix Ginger Roots until brew is lime green.

6. Mix Armadillo Bile until the potion is purple.

7. Allow potion to simmer for 10 minutes.

8. Add more Ginger Root until the potion is dark orange.

Once the students started preparing their ingredients he walked amongst them, analysing their efforts, offering advice and complimenting the students who were doing well.

He walked around most of the work benches apart from the one Al and Scorpius were stationed at. He bit the bullet and wandered over, he noticed Al was struggling.

"Mr Potter..."

Al jumped at the sound of Draco's cool drawling voice behind him.

"…You need to continue to add the armadillo bile until your potion turns blue." He informed the nervous boy.

"Um yes sorry sir, must have read that part wrong" and he picked up the bile and poured it in until it went blue.

"That's better, your back on track now" and he gave Al a small encouraging smile.

He looked over at Scorpius caldron and wasn't surprised to see that he was a few steps ahead of Al.

"Once again a perfectly brewed potion so far. Will you be taking potions after fifth year?" he asked.

Scorpius frowned, "Depends" was all he answered, and Draco knew that the rest of that sentence was, depends…on whose teaching.

He looked away from Scorpius and returned to the front to inspect a caldron, the potion looked to be the wrong colour.

Al whispered, "Why do you have to be so mean? Just ignore him or don't talk to him, there is no need to be spiteful" Al was a friendly, happy go lucky guy and he generally got on with everyone.

Scorpius straightened his back, "The truth hurts some times" and he returned to his potion.

Al snorted, "Yeah the truth does hurt, but maybe you only know part of the truth. Your basing your hate on half-truths" Al was annoyed at his friend, he would support him, but he wanted him to see sense.

"It's alright for you. Your dad is St Potter, can do no wrong the Potters. Even your parents divorcing was all sunshine and rainbows. Don't lecture me when you don't know the shit I've been through" he snapped.

Al was shocked, he thought Scorpius always liked his dad. "You cannot take it out on me because my parents had an understanding and divorced on good terms. It's not my fault your mum and dad hate each other" his voice had risen slightly.

Draco approached them, "Please keep your voices down, leave your squabbles to outside of my classroom" he calmly told them.

Scorpius glowered at him, "Sorry Professor" Al mumbled and Scorpius snorted, "Suck up" he told Al.

"Shut up Malfoy" Al angrily replied. Al only ever called Scorpius, Malfoy, when he had pissed him off, as he knew how much he hated his surname.

"Fuck you Potter" he snapped

"Language Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter please do not antagonise him, he is obviously looking for an argument"

Scorpius looked annoyed at that, "I suggest you both complete your potions. If I hear ONE more word from either of you, I will deduct points and hand out detentions" and he walked away before Scorpius could sneer at him.

The boys seemed angry at each other and Draco noticed at dinner that, even though they sat next to each other, they weren't talking.

"Harry, I think our sons are fighting" he said, indicating the stubborn boys.

Harry glanced up, yep they were definitely fighting - literally. Al had just punched Scorpius in the face. Harry stood and went to him immediately.

"Both of you, to my office NOW" he ordered and both boys left, with Harry and Draco following behind.

Once inside Harry's office, he stared at each boy, "Al. Why did you hit Scorpius?" voice disappointed and stern.

Al folded his arms across his chest, "Scorpius can be a spiteful git and he said something that upset me, so I reacted by punching him. I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at his feet.

Scorpius snorted and Al whipped his head up, "What?" he demanded

Scorpius smirked, "You. You prat. Can't even look someone in the eye, have to stare at you bloody feet all the time, its pathetic"

Harry winced, he knew Al was shy. He was the same as him, he often looked at his feet when talking, when he was younger. It also wasn't lost on Harry that Scorpius was like his dad, confident, cocky and could say some really hurtful things.

"Scorpius, no need to wind him up further" Harry scolded.

Scorpius shrugged, looking bored and inspecting his nails. Al was steadily getting madder, "Your one to talk. You act indifferent, like you don't care, like everything and everyone is below you – your so arrogant. Why are you friends with me if I'm so pathetic?" he shouted.

Harry placed a hand on his sons arm, knowing both boys would regret this argument.

Scorpius shrugged, "I have been asking myself the very same thing" he sounded condescending

Harry groaned, "Look boys, if I hear you have been hitting each other again, I will give you a weeks' worth of detentions. I suggest you two go talk about this, don't ruin two years of friendship over something silly" he chided

Scorpius and Al left and Harry hoped they would sort it out, but knew they had to be left to it. He argued with his friends and dorm mates enough, these things had to run its course and they sorted themselves out in the end.

Draco sighed, "Fuck he's just like me when I was at school" Draco sounded shocked

Harry laughed, "What indifferent, acting as if everyone is below you, arrogant and spiteful – you never" and he laughed as Draco sent him a scathing look.

Draco didn't look pleased, "I know from experience, that this is Scorpius doing what I do. He's acting out and hurting Al, before Al can hurt him. It's a defence mechanism. I'm sure he is actually rather upset about arguing with Al but is too proud to apologise and admit it"

Then he laughed, Harry looked at him and asked him what was so funny.

Draco smiled, "I overheard Scorpius call you St Potter earlier – brilliant" he was laughing now.

Harry was laughing too, it was silly really, but Draco's laugh was contagious and it was ironic as Draco called him St Potter all the time.

Draco stopped laughing, "Yeah sorry about that. Seeing Scorpius sneering 'St Potter' made me realise how stuck up and arrogant I sounded, when I used to do it" and Harry smiled and accepted his apology.

The next day the two boys were still ignoring each other and Al had gone and sat with James for breakfast.

After classes, Al approached Scorpius, "Look Scorpius, I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry and you're right, I don't understand how you feel about your dad and the divorce. But you keep your true emotions locked away, you should tell me, so I can understand" he made a point of making eye contact.

Scorpius released a huge breath, "I'm sorry too. I hate arguing with you. I really don't think your pathetic and I didn't mean to say those spiteful things" and they briefly embraced and patted each other on the back.

Scorpius and Al went to their dorm room to talk, deciding to grab dinner later.

Scorpius explained how the divorce made him feel, said for Al he always knew his mum and dad still loved him and wanted him. As he was young he thought he had done something wrong, that his dad didn't love him and that he wasn't wanted.

They spoke for ages and Scorpius showed Al his journal, with poems, pictures and other various things in. Now Al had a better understanding of what Scorpius was feeling, he comforted him and they made up.

Harry noticed at dinner the fight appeared to be resolved, both boys were sat next to each other, laughing and joking with each other.

Harry pointed this out to Draco and he smiled, glad that his son hadn't lost a good friend.

"Seeing as its Friday, do you want to do 'marking' at mine?" Harry asked Draco, and both knew no marking would be done. Instead they would be getting drunk and talking about anything and everything. 'Marking' was now code for chilling out together.

Draco smiled, "Sure I could really do with a good marking session" he replied.

Again they were sat on Harry's floor, half a bottle of fire whiskey consumed and both discussing their ex-wives.

"Scorpius asked me outright the other day if I liked men. I knew Astoria would tell him" he was too far gone to think about what he was saying.

Harry frowned, "Why would Astoria tell Scorpius you like men?" Harry was confused, Draco wasn't gay and Astoria telling Scorpius he was, was just making her look stupid.

He wasn't expecting Draco's reply of, "Because I like men" he said, as if Harry was being particularly stupid.

Still frowning in confusion, "What? Since when?" he asked.

Draco laughed, "Since fifth year. I've always liked men, didn't you know that? I only married Astoria as it was an arranged marriage and I wanted an heir. She knew I was gay from the start and she accepted that. I didn't expected her to tell Scorpius I left her because I never loved her and loved men instead" he gulped his drink.

"She knew all along and she acted as if it was a big surprise. The whole time we were married I had a male lover, she couldn't give a flying fuck – so telling Scorpius that she did, is another lie" he frowned.

"Don't you read the papers? She told the world I was gay in the divorce case, claimed that was why she wanted a divorce, that I cheated on her and that she never knew"

Harry smoothed his brows out, "No I stopped reading the paper after the final battle. They printed nothing but bullshit." Harry was still in shock over the discovery of Draco's sexuality. He had a slight crush on the man, now he knew he was gay – well that changes everything.

Harry looked at Draco and blurted, "I like men too" and then buried his head in his hands, embarrassed by his blunt statement.

Draco arched a brow, "What?" he asked, not being eloquent as normal, due to the level of alcohol in his system.

Harry lifted his head from his hands, "I find men attractive. It wasn't why Ginny and I divorced, it's newly discovered. Realised about two years ago now. Dated the previous muggle studies professor, he was a muggle. I found him attractive and things turned romantic, I soon discovered I like men as well as women" he explained.

Draco seemed stunned, "Oh. So what happened with you and the professor?" he was intrigued.

Harry shrugged, "Dated for a year, he handed in his notice and returned to the muggle world. Couldn't handle the wizarding world, not being able to do magic and all. I think I fell for him because to him I was Harry, not Harry Potter – Boy Who Lived, Twice." He missed being just Harry.

"How did I miss that? Does anyone know?" he hadn't remembered the papers reporting on their saviour's sexuality.

"Not many people know. Darren and I kept our relationship discreet and secret. My friends and family know I am gay, or bi-sexual or whatever. But I asked people not to discuss it and let the papers discover it, not yet anyway" he was telling Draco all of his secrets, the blonde just had a special ability, making Harry spill his guts.

Draco was feeling confident and found himself asking, "What type of men do you go for?" as his eyes flicked from Harry's eyes, to his lips and back up to his eyes again.

Harry's mouth felt dry, "I don't think I have a type not really. What about you?" he replied as he too watched Draco's lips.

Draco smiled seductively, sending shivers to run over Harry, "I like men who know what they want and are not afraid to go for it. I like funny, confident and smart men. Looks wise…" he licked his lips and watched Harry, "I like men with dark hair, green eyes and glasses" he said as he leaned forwards slightly.

Harry copied Draco and their lips were lingering in front of each other, almost but not quite touching. Harry's heart rate had accelerated, his head felt dizzy from the alcohol and his breathing was ragged. Then suddenly their lips were pressed together and pure heat and electricity ran through Harry.

He pushed forwards more, increasing the pressure of his lips against Draco's, his lips massaging Draco's. They were soft, warm and intoxicating. They kissed without tongues and it felt incredible, then Draco pulled away and looked horrified.

"Shit. Harry I'm sorry" he stood and fled the room before Harry knew what was happening.

He tried to follow but felt too drunk and ended up giving in and deciding he would talk to Draco tomorrow.

After showering and getting dressed Harry headed for breakfast, with a strange feeling, as if he had forgotten something.

Draco seemed awkward with him, he looked at Harry, "About last night, I'm sorry Harry" he said.

Harry frowned, "What about last night, I don't remember anything after the sixth shot of fire whiskey" he told the agitated blonde.

Draco seemed relieved and hurt at the same time, "Oh so you don't remember. That's good. We can pretend like it never happened" and he returned to his breakfast leaving Harry to wonder what that was all about.

As it was Saturday he spent some time with his kids and then after dinner he reluctantly did some marking in his quarters. It was at about nine o'clock when he had a flashback of Draco's soft warm and incredible lips, pressed against his. The taste of fire whisky on his lips and the gentle and tender kiss they shared. Then he remembered Draco pulling away and leaving and his conversation with Draco this morning.

He groaned at his stupidity. He stood and headed to Draco's quarters.

He knocked and knocked. He didn't stop knocking until Draco answered, Draco told him to come in.

He didn't wait for Draco to ask what he wanted, "Look I'm sorry. I was extremely drunk last night…"

Draco cut him off, "That's fine I understand. You were drunk, it never should have happened" he sounded annoyed.

Harry flung his hands up, "I wasn't going to say that. Let me finish. I was drunk so when I woke this morning I didn't really remember much of last night, I just remembered and I wanted to apologise for maybe…um…for forgetting it" he finished, he wanted to say, sorry for maybe hurting him, but knew that wouldn't go down too well.

Draco remained calm, "Apology accepted. It was a mistake" his cool exterior not glitching once.

Now Harry felt stung, "Is that why you pulled away? Because you regretted it? Because you think it was a mistake?" he didn't know why he was so hurt. It was a simple kiss, a drunken kiss and should be forgotten and they move on from it.

But Draco coldly dismissing him and treating Harry like a mistake that smarted. "Well?" Harry demanded.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Well what Harry?" he asked

Harry was slowly getting worked up, "What do you mean well what! Well answer my questions, why did you pull away? Did you regret it?" he demanded.

Draco looked at his nails and it clicked in Harry's mind. The other day when Al and Scorpius were arguing, Draco had said he does the same as Scorpius. He goes on the attack, hurts the other person before they can hurt him. Act indifferent, like you don't care and then you can save face.

"You know what Draco, I can't be playing these silly games. We're thirty nine, not thirteen. If you can't be honest with me, instead lashing out at me, because you're too frightened to put yourself out there, then that's your problem. Not mine. I don't regret that I kissed you, but I regret that it has affected our new friendship" he looked at Draco one more time and left.

Draco's heart was beating so fast, he thought it would beat right out of his chest. Harry had said that he didn't regret the kiss. A flicker of hope was ignited in him, but then he dismissed it. No he couldn't, it would be humiliating to start something with Harry and then for that to not work out. He couldn't put himself out there, he wasn't ready. To him committing means risk. You are essentially taking a plunge, and investing energy in the relationship. He was a coward and couldn't take risk without knowing how much Harry wanted him first.

He decided he would speak with Harry and see if they can be friends still, he had enjoyed his company and wouldn't want to cause a rift between them.

The next day at breakfast Draco asked to speak with Harry in the hall, when they were done. After they ate, they exited the hall and stood in an alcove in the corridor.

Draco looked down at Harry, "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't handle the whole situation well. I panicked Friday night, well because I couldn't believe what had happened and I was worried I had fucked up our friendship. I was hurt that you didn't remember and I acted out, I shouldn't have. Please can we forget that we kissed, and just go back to being friends?" he was worried that Harry would say no.

Harry watched as Draco uncharacteristically worried his bottom lip, "Sure Draco. Let's ignore it, like you said you regret it, and I understand that we were both drunk. I enjoy your company and value your friendship, so I'm willing to move past it" he sent Draco a warm smile.

Draco's insides felt weird, even though he was telling Harry he wanted to forget it and just be friends. He was secretly looking at Harry in a new light. That kiss had opened his eyes, and now he found himself in the awkward situation of fancying a friend. The warm smile Harry was sending his way, it did funny things to him and he wasn't used to these sensations. He was a bit freaked out.

"Thank you Harry. Right I'd better go, I have a few errands to run today" and he walked away before he did something stupid, like kissing Harry again.

Harry watched as Draco sauntered away, hands in his trouser pockets and head held high. _Why did they have to kiss!_ Harry thought, ever since he remembered he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Draco was obviously mortified and wanted to move on and forget it as soon as possible. He hoped his newly discovered crush would go, he didn't want to be pinning after a friend.

(Time Skip)

Harry and Draco carried on as before, both avoided the topic of their sexuality. But other than that, they were open and honest with one another. Harry told Draco about various adventures he had a school and Draco told him about sixth year.

It was Friday night again and they were discussing Dumbledore's death. Harry sensed that it was something that Draco had kept inside him so long, he needed to talk about it and hopefully gain closure.

Harry looked over at him, "I was there the night Dumbledore died. I was under the invisibility cloak and Dumbledore immobilised me with a nonverbal Full Body-Bind Curse. I watched as you disarmed him." Harry didn't sound accusing or angry, he was giving Draco the opportunity to tell his side.

Draco closed his eyes briefly, inhaled deeply and then released the breath he held and opened his eyes. Making direct eye contact with Harry, "That year was the worst year of my life. I did so many awful things, things that led to other horrible things. I spent most of sixth year repairing a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, in order to connect it with the one in Borgin and Burkes. I succeeded and that was how the Death Eaters entered Hogwarts. If I never let the Death Eaters in, then Bill Weasley wouldn't have been attacked by Greyback." He sounded remorsefully and ashamed.

Harry was proud of Draco, for being able to finally talk about it. He took his hand and gently squeezed it, leaving his hand on top of Draco's, "They would have found a way in eventually, even without your help. You did what you had to do, in order to survive and to keep yourself and your family alive. You were only sixteen Draco, too young and you never really had a choice" he wanted Draco to know that he didn't hate him, yes his actions caused a string of events that will forever be awful memories for Harry. But Harry understood why he did it.

Draco swallowed loudly, glanced up at Harry, eyes watery and face full of grief and sorrow, "I tried to kill Dumbledore so many times. I placed the Imperious Curse upon Madam Rosmerta, who in turn placed the Imperious Curse on Katie Bell, forcing her to give the cursed necklace to Dumbledore. I never thought that Katie would accidentally touch the necklace, I never intended for her to suffer from the curse instead." Draco continued, it was like he was confessing his sins.

"I also made Madam Rosmerta sell Slughorn a poisoned bottle of mead, I was hoping he would give it to Dumbledore as a Christmas present, but bloody Weasley had to accidentally drink it and be poisoned. I never wanted to hurt anyone, not even Dumbledore, but to hurt my fellow students, that was never meant to happen"

"I don't think I will ever forgive myself for the things I done. Yes I understand why I did them, but I will always live with the consequences of my actions. I will forever be haunted by them, if now, with Scorpius – he hates me." Harry thought that Draco was going to cry, but he didn't he held it together.

Harry gripped Draco's hand tighter, not speaking until Draco had finished confessing. "The safety of my family rested on my success with the mission. I couldn't see any other way, I never wanted to become a Death Eater, and I was a coward and couldn't say no. I didn't want to die and I didn't want my parents to die either."

"I hate to think, what you think of me" he said this with such sadness that Harry had to respond.

"Draco. I told you, I understand your reasons, I may not agree with your actions or like the consequences of those actions. But I know why you did it and I don't hate you for it, I haven't hated you for a long time. I don't think I ever really did, I just didn't understand before – now I do."

Harry rubbed soothing circles on Draco's hand, "Draco, I was there remember. I saw and heard everything. You could not bring yourself to commit murder, you lowered you wand. You wouldn't have killed Dumbledore."

Draco grimaced, "No I wouldn't have killed him, but because I failed, Snape killed him. It was still because of me." He still had nightmares about Dumbledore's death, the sparkle leaving his eyes and his body falling from the tower. Draco shivered and took calming breaths.

Harry decided he would inform Draco of Snape's involvement, "Draco Dumbledore was dying. If Snape hadn't killed him, he would have died anyway. He wanted to be killed by Snape, his friend, rather than an innocent student or worse a true Death Eater, you were never a true Death Eater."

Draco frowned, "Explain?" he asked flatly.

Harry steadied his nerves, "You know Snape gave me his memories, before he died, well his memories showed me his involvement in Dumbledore's death. Your mother swore Snape to an Unbreakable Vow, on pain of death should he break it, that he would protect you, help you complete Voldemort's task, and finish the task himself if you failed. What your mother didn't know was Dumbledore was already dying"

Harry took a swig of his beer, his mouth was incredibly dry and his hand was shaking. Draco gripped it tighter, it was his turn to comfort Harry, as he confessed.

"Snape's memories revealed that Dumbledore had been afflicted by a powerful curse, prior to the start of sixth year. Snape's knowledge of the Dark Arts enabled him to slow the spread of the curse, it would have ultimately killed Dumbledore within a year. Dumbledore was aware of the fact that Voldemort had ordered you to kill him, so he asked Snape to kill him instead as a way of sparing your soul and to also prevent his own otherwise slow, painful death. Snape agreed to do it and that night on the tower, Dumbledore knew what was going to happen, Snape killed him as an act of kindness not murder."

Draco was stunned, Harry weakly smiled, "See why I regret not knowing Snape better. He was a brave and great man. It's a shame he died in the war." And Draco nodded, unable to vocalise his agreement, still in shock that Snape had agreed to do all that to help him and Dumbledore.

Harry removed his hand and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "You okay? I know it's a lot to take in. I hope talking about it has helped you somewhat." Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes and was hypnotized by the sheer emotions swirling in them and the astonishing beauty of them.

Draco gave a small sad smile, "Yes it has helped a lot. Thank you Harry. Thank you so much, words cannot express how much it means to me. To finally have someone to talk to, someone who doesn't hate me, or judge me or want anything from me, other than to listen."

Harry returned his smile, "It works both ways Draco, and I've never spoken this much about the war and the events leading up to the final battle. It's almost like therapy in a way, I feel like I am ready to start moving on and to leave it in the past, where it belongs. No longer let it affect my future" and he honestly meant that.

Draco smiled a full, proper smile, "Let's talk about something lighter, maybe we can discuss this quidditch idea of yours" and Harry was grateful for the change of topic.

The remainder of the night was spent talking about simple, basic and easy topics. They said goodnight and both slept better, then they had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay – Not only did I spend some quality time with the family, I had a lot of neglected chores to do and I um may have got distracted by YouTube and the endless Tom Felton interviews. Ops!

**Chapter Four**

Harry was just about to start his coaching session, when Draco joined him. "I hope you don't mind me gate crashing. You did say I could help?"

Harry stared for a moment, he hadn't seen Draco in quidditch robes for a long, long time and well he looked very sexy in them.

"Oh no I don't mind. I'm just about to start." He sent Draco a warm smile and then proceeded to introduce Draco as the second coach for their sessions.

Draco was pleased he decided to join Harry at his coaching session. He hadn't flown for a long time, being back on his broom, feeling carefree and enjoying the simple art of quidditch. It was exhilarating.

Scorpius was bored and so he decided to go watch Al and James at their quidditch coaching session. When he reached the pitch he saw Draco and Harry flying, demonstrating a quidditch move. Draco was a really good flier, he was smooth and speedy.

This caused mixed emotions for him, he was somewhat proud that his dad, NO not dad – Draco. He was proud that Draco was such a good flier. But he also felt cheated, all those years lost, if Draco was around he could have shown him how to ride a broom, taught him quidditch and all his moves. He felt angry that Draco missed these important milestones in his life.

Seeing him coach the other students, was like a glimpse of what he could have had, if Draco hadn't walked on him.

Harry could see the familiar shade of blonde hair and so he dismounted. "Alright Scorpius? Want to join in a friendly game?" Harry asked him.

Scorpius saw Al nodding enthusiastically. He liked flying with Harry and Al, he decided he should stop doing what he liked, just because Draco, once again turned up uninvited.

"Sure, I'll go get changed and grab my broom" and he walked away.

He returned moments later and mounted his broom, flying straight over to Al. Ignoring Draco's watchful gaze.

They played a quick game, Al and Scorpius both seeking. Then Harry and Draco took it in turns to show them a different and useful move, which could help Al improve his game.

Scorpius enjoyed flying and soon forgot that he was meant to be angry at Draco. They flew well together and managed to beat Harry and Al, but only once. Everyone stopped and were heading back to the castle.

Draco was proud, Scorpius was a great flier, a natural and handled his broom confidently. "You're a great flier" Draco complimented his son.

Scorpius was happy at the compliment, but now he wasn't flying, his previous anger started surfacing. "Well no thanks to you. You weren't there to show me how to ride a broom, teach me to fly and show me quidditch. Nothing in my life is thanks to you." And he stormed on ahead.

Harry had watched as the two Malfoys walked back together, he stayed back to give them space. However he just watched as Scorpius stormed off, leaving a shocked Draco to stare after him.

Al hurried off after Scorpius and Harry walked slowly over to Draco. "It looked like it was going so well" Harry commented.

Draco looked at Harry and then they both started walking back to the castle, "I think he has a point, I wasn't there for all the important parts of his life" he sounded downbeat.

Harry knew both Scorpius and Draco had a point, "Look Draco it wasn't like you didn't try. Because you did, it's not all your fault, Scorpius blames you because it's the easy option."

They parted ways at the grand staircase and Harry knew Draco would be going over all the regrets he had and what he missed by not seeing Scorpius grow up.

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry watched as Scorpius and Al wandered away heading into the village. Once the boys were out of sight, Harry spotted a smallish book, left where they were sat. He walked over and picked it up. It looked like a journal, and flicking through the pages he noted it was Scorpius'. He recognised the hand writing. He would keep it safe until he returned.

Harry was sat writing out his next lesson plan, when he caught sight of Scorpius' journal. Well Harry had always had a problem with privacy, looking into pensives' and things when he shouldn't. He was too curious for his own good, so he opened Scorpius' journal and started to read.

Scorpius had written a few poems and one in particular made Harry feel bad for reading it.

_When I was only three years old,_

_My daddy went away._

_He swore he'd always love me,_

_But he said he couldn't stay._

_Days turned into weeks_

_And weeks turned into years._

_I never saw my father,_

_He never saw my tears._

_He never read me bedtime stories_

_Or tucked me in at night._

_He never showed up for my birthdays,_

_But I always hoped he might._

_He missed my first day of school_

_He doesn't know how smart I am,_

_My report cards full of O's._

_Sometimes I want to call him_

_To say Hey Dad I'm still alive!_

_I'll be 14 years old soon,_

_The years go by so fast._

_I'm looking forward to my future,_

_But I'm still trapped within my past._

_I guess I'll never understand,_

_Did I do something bad?_

_My parents got divorced,_

_But why did I lose my dad?_

Harry shut the journal, deciding he really shouldn't have intruded on Scorpius' personal feelings that way. He saw Scorpius at dinner and gave it to him, "You left this behind this morning" he said as he slid the journal towards him.

Scorpius' eye narrowed, "Oh. You didn't read it, did you?" he asked, uncertain.

Harry didn't want to lie but he didn't want to embarrass Scorpius by admitting he had read his poems. However his silence must have confirmed it.

"Well isn't that just fantastic, go ahead and tell Draco and everyone, how poor Scorpius lost his dad and he's hurt by it" he voice angry.

Harry was pleased it was the end of dinner and most people had left. "Scorpius, I'm sorry I shouldn't have read it. It was very wrong of me, but I won't tell anyone about it and its okay to be hurt by what you have been through." He kindly said, hoping Scorpius would accept his apology.

Scorpius stood and snatched the journal, he stomped over to Draco and slammed the journal on the table, next to Draco's plate. "Here, read it. Then you will see why I hate you so much" and he walked away glaring at Harry as he went.

Draco was confused, he was enjoying his dessert when Scorpius, looking furious slammed a book on the table, shouted at him and left. He picked up the book and realised it was a journal, Scorpius' journal. He picked it up and left the hall.

He caught up to Scorpius, "Scorpius. Here take it back, it's yours. I don't want to read it, it's personal" he tried to hand it back.

Scorpius shook his head and pushed Draco's hand away. "No. I don't want it back. I want you to read it, I want you to see how much pain and hurt you caused me."

Draco sighed, "Scorpius please. I've been hurting too, it's not been easy, being denied access to you. Just come to my classroom, we can talk about this. Maybe I can read this and you can talk to about them, explain what you feel, it might help me understand"

Scorpius glared at him but headed for the potions classroom.

Once inside he stood defiant and arms crossed, "Why Draco? Why did you leave me?" he sounded angry but upset too.

Draco wasn't sure if Scorpius was going to cry or start screaming, "I left your mother not you. I had hoped I would get joint custody. I tried, I really did. We can go round in circles discussing it, but your mother did everything in her power to make sure I couldn't see you. I don't want to place blame, but you can't blame me entirely" Draco was annoyed too, why should Astoria escape the blame.

"Well if you weren't death eater scum, then you might have been granted custody!" he yelled.

Draco rubbed his temple, "Do not speak to me like that. You may not like it, but I am your father and I will not be spoken to that way." He was firm and strong.

Scorpius uncrossed his arms and marched up to the nearest cabinet and started chucking things on the floor, "I can do and say what I want. You're no father of mine and you cannot tell me what to do" he said as he started smashing up various objects and throwing books.

Draco gripped Scorpius wrist, very tightly, "I wouldn't throw that if I was you? Not only is childish, that contains a lethal potion and it would cause you to experience grave and serious effects" he warned, releasing Scorpius wrist.

Scorpius put the vial down and stared at him, "I understand that you are angry and you need to vent your anger somehow. But destroying my classroom, will not change anything" Draco flicked his wand and the classroom started righting itself.

"Now if you're willing to act like a young adult and not a spoilt child, I will be willing to talk to you about this" he stared at his son, face firm, lips pressed together.

Scorpius continued to stare at him, then he grabbed his journal and marched to the door. Turning when he reached it, "I'm telling mother you're here and she will get me transferred" and then he left.

Draco groaned, he hoped that was an empty threat, he really really hoped that it was just said in anger.

Harry had heard the whole fight, he had gone to apologise to Draco, for starting the issue over the journal. But stopped when he heard them fighting, now Scorpius had left, leaving a dazed Draco standing in the middle of the room.

Harry entered, "Hey Draco. That um went well" he joked.

Draco laughed, "Quite the little shit when he wants to be" and he sat against his desk.

Harry confessed to reading Scorpius poems and he explained that Scorpius was really effected by the divorce, "At the bottom of all this, is a frightened little boy who doesn't understand why his dad doesn't love him. I know that you do, but he feels like you don't."

(Time Skip)

Harry had a plan, he had put some of his memories into a pensive and he was going to call Scorpius to apologise, and then conveniently leave the room. He was hoping that Scorpius was just as curious as he was, and he hoped he would look into the pensive. If he saw Harry's memories, of parts of school, the war and the battle, it might be enough to get him to listen to Draco.

It was Friday 'marking' night again and Harry was thinking over his idea. Unsure if Draco would want Scorpius to see some of the memories, they were traumatising.

Draco chuckled, "Harry, you obviously have something you want to say. I've never known you so quiet. Just say what's on your mind, I might be able to help." He was intrigued, Harry had been distracted all night and remained introverted.

Harry watched his beer swirl around in his bottle, not meeting Draco's gaze, "I've been thinking of ways to get Scorpius to give you a chance. Well I had one idea. It's a long shot." He glanced up at Draco.

"I was thinking maybe I could leave certain memories in a pensive and Scorpius accidently comes across it and hopefully he would watch them. What do you think?" He hesitantly asked.

Draco frowned, "Depends on the memories, no way is he watching your point of view of Dumbledore's death" his frown deepened.

Harry shook his head, "No, I know that. I meant maybe memories that show the good you did. He's only heard about the bad."

Draco snorted, "The good, no Harry. I don't think so. If you show the memory of the snatchers and you at Malfoy Manor, he will have more questions, about his grandparents – everything. No I don't want him to see it. Maybe hear it, but definitely not see it" he was firm and wouldn't allow Scorpius to see Harry's memories.

Harry sighed, he thought that would be Draco's answer, but he couldn't have done it without telling him. He thought some more, "Maybe I should just talk to him, tell him my side of things, then he might see things differently. If I can forgive you and understand why you did what you did, then surely he can?" Harry hated how much his estranged relationship with his son was eating away at Draco.

Draco smiled sadly, "I appreciate your concern for me Harry, I do. But maybe Scorpius doesn't want to listen. He said the other day that he was telling his mother and he hoped to be transferred to a different school" he was gutted.

Harry wanted to help Draco, he wanted to see him happy and he wanted Scorpius to open his eyes. "Astoria must have filled his head with such crap" Harry seethed.

Draco gave a dry laugh, "Yes I think she did. It probably doesn't help that nearly everyone agrees with her."

Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, looked into his eyes, "Not everyone, not me" having these heart to heart talks with Draco, these last few weeks, and seeing a different side to him, had only increased Harry's fondness of him. In fact Harry had to stop himself on several occasions from comforting Draco, in a way that was definitely crossing the friendship line.

Draco relaxed under Harry's touch, he had noticed Harry would touch him often, in innocent ways, but the touches would cause wonderful sensations in him. His heart rate had sped up and his stomach was doing flip flops, like butterflies. He would think about an innocent shoulder brush, hours after it happened. The warmth of Harry's hand against his shoulder and the familiar green eyes, were welcomed. He wondered if he was reading into it more because he had a crush on Harry.

Harry squeezed his shoulder and removed his hand. Draco forced his features into indifference, so Harry wouldn't see how disappointed he was.

He had spent many hours thinking about that night he kissed Harry. In fact he replayed the kiss over and over in his head. He could easily recall the taste of Harry's lips, the feel of them and the wonderful kiss itself.

He questioned why he broke the kiss and fled. He concluded that when people encounter a stressful situation they experience "fight or flight", which helps you to decide whether to fight the situation or get away from it. He panicked and went for flight mode, he regretted it very much. But he was still a coward and wasn't sure if he was brave enough to put himself out there again.

Harry had watched Draco a lot since he became potions teacher and he could probably describe what he looked like to a stranger, right down to the length of his eyelashes. He found himself on more than one occasion, wishing he could learn every detail of Draco's face, but not by using his hands.

Take now for instance, Draco was talking, but instead of listening he was staring at Draco's lips and wondering what his chest looked like. It probably didn't help that Draco's top was a low V-neck and he could see the top of his chest and a few blonde hairs.

"Harry. Harry –are you listening?" Draco's voice shook him out of his trance.

"Hmmm what? Sorry, can you repeat that?" Harry said as he shook his head slightly.

Draco smiled softly, "You can be in your own little world sometimes. I was saying, I think James has a crush on a Slytherin no less." Smirking at James' pretend disgust the other day.

Harry laughed, "You mean Zabini? He's fancied her since last year, refuses to admit it. Al torments him constantly about it. He doesn't like James' insulting Slytherin, said he'd rather have a crush on a Slytherin than a Gryffindor"

"Apparently Zabini isn't his type, she's to bossy, but he knows an awful lot about her and would speak frequently about her in the holidays" grinning as he knew James would eventually own up to it and admit he has a crush on her.

Draco grinned too, "I'm sure Blaise would have a heart attack if Zara introduced James as her boyfriend" chuckling to himself.

They spoke some more, Draco asked how Lilly was settling in and Harry told him how she was getting on.

"I think Al looks the most like you" Draco declared, "Probably the eyes and the messy hair" he said quietly but knew full well it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry shoved his knee, "My hair isn't messy – it's um it's …" and Draco laughed and said "Messy"

"No. It's dishevelled but in a sexy manner….um maybe" he didn't sound convinced, he wished he could be confident like Draco. "Anyway Darren and Ginny always liked my hair, can't be too bad" he grumbled, feeling a bit stung by Draco's piss taking.

Draco was only teasing Harry, he hadn't meant to knock his confidence. Then Harry admitted that Ginny and Darren liked it, his stomach churned at the mention of his exes, not really she Weasel – but Darren. Draco was jealous of the man and he hadn't even met him. Why Darren chose to leave Harry was beyond Draco, Draco was addicted to Harry and they were only friends. Friends who shared one brief and fantastic kiss.

"Did you love Darren?" Draco found himself asking and once the words were spoken, he realised how much he really wanted to know.

Draco watched as Harry's body stiffened ever so slightly, but relaxed moments later. "Yes and no. I think a part of me will always hold a special place for him in my heart, because he was the first man I ever had a relationship with and well had gay sex with. But I think it was more the fact that he didn't know me as 'Harry Potter' and I could be whomever I wanted to be, he had no expectations of me. I loved that but not him, I thought I did but now I look back, I know it was infatuation, lust, desire – whatever you want to call it. But you cannot truly love someone if they don't know your secrets and the darkest parts of your soul. If I could find someone that still wants to stick around, once they know all my darkest secrets, then that would be the person I will love with my whole heart and soul"

He ran his hand through his hair and swigged his drink. Anything to distract himself from Draco's intense gaze.

Draco was stunned, Harry never failed to amaze him when it came to how open and honest he could be about his emotions and feelings. Draco had always been very capable of compartmentalizing his life and feelings. Often storing them away and forgetting them, he admired Harry as he could be so open with his feelings.

Draco was also stunned because he had heard some of Harry's deepest darkest secrets and he had stuck around, he knew him as Harry Potter and just Harry. He wasn't driven away by this, in fact getting to know Harry better had increased Draco's feeling towards Harry.

Harry felt uncomfortable as Draco still hadn't said anything, feeling awkward he decided to continue to speak, "Even with Ginny, I loved her but not with all that I am. She was my first relationship and first person I slept with, she's the mother of my children, I will always love her. But not in the romantic sense. I don't think I have ever really truly loved someone with all that I am, I always held back. What about you? I know Astoria wasn't a marriage for love, but you mentioned a male lover, did you love them?"

Draco's eyebrows rose at Harry's question, most of his friends would never ask such a direct and personal question. Harry didn't seem to care though.

"No I never loved Astoria or my lover at the time. I'm a very private and closed off person, I never really gave my partners a chance. I never allowed anyone to get close enough, they knew nothing about the real me and I would distance myself from them if I felt like I was getting too attached. I think I am a paranoid person, I worry if I did fall for someone and then opened up, let my barriers down and told them all about me, they would run a mile and then I would be hurt. I don't want to risk getting hurt" he smiled sadly.

Harry turned his head and looked right at Draco, "That's awfully sad, aren't you lonely?" Harry thought he sounded lonely, "What's that saying? It's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all? Or something like that"

Draco knew all that already, didn't make opening up to someone any easier, he subconsciously moved closer to Harry, "To reach for another is to risk involvement, to expose your feelings is to expose your true self, and to love is to risk not to be loved in return. I never found anyone worth the risk" he coolly replied.

Harry could understand that he guessed. Draco looked sad, "Mother always said; Be careful to whom you give your heart because when you give your heart to someone, you're not only giving that person the right to love you back but also the power to hurt you. Those words always stuck with me."

Harry smiled, "Yes that is very true. But life without love, is no life at all. I know I'm going to be forty next year, but I hope my time hasn't gone, I hope I can still find love." Harry was a romantic so he would never give up on love.

Draco smirked, "How very Hufflepuff of you. Also very Gryffindor, being brave and taking the risk for love." He teased.

"Don't be so cold hearted, ice prince of Slytherin, or whatever it was that you were nicknamed" he playfully teased back.

They joked and talked until the early hours of the morning and Draco didn't return to his quarters until gone 2am. Lying awake he ran all that had been talked about through his head, Harry had said he could love someone if they wanted to stay with him after they heard the good, the bad and the ugly things about him. Draco allowed himself a moment of pure fancy and wondered, if he could be that person. Harry had spoken to him about so many bad and difficult things and he hadn't ran away.

He fell asleep, thinking of crazy ideas and wishful thinking, about being Harry's true soul mate.

**A/N:** Poem not my own, Source: Poem about Divorce called: Through the Eyes of a Child, by © Brianna K. Slone. (tweaked slightly to suit Scorpius age etc)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for following and reviewing. Emotional one - enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Harry pulled Al aside one morning and asked him if he could try and get Scorpius to listen to his dad, or even himself.

Al said he'd try and that he thought Scorpius was more likely to talk to him, then to Draco.

Draco knew that Scorpius never followed through on his threat to tell Astoria that he was teaching at Hogwarts at least that was something. Scorpius was also being alright with him, well no not alright. He just wasn't being a little shit and calling Draco all names under the sun. Instead he was simply ignoring him, answering questions when called upon in class, with no attitude.

Draco wasn't sure what he preferred, the silent indifference or the screaming and shouting. At least if Scorpius was yelling Draco knew what was on his mind and what he was feeling, but him being silent Draco had no idea what he was thinking.

Draco had confessed to Harry at dinner that he wished Scorpius would start screaming and shouting again.

"At least I can deal with that. I know what he feels and what upsets him. This cold silence, its torture" he knew if it didn't change soon, he would say something to provoke Scorpius.

Harry understood where Draco was coming from. He hated it when Ron and Hermione kept things from him and he would eventually blow up at them.

Harry couldn't comfort Draco by touching him, not in the great hall. So he settled for making eye contact and hoping he portrayed what he wanted to say in his eyes.

Draco sensed Harry watching, he looked up and he was greeted with intense bright green eyes. Eyes that said a thousand unspoken things, eyes that told Draco he wasn't alone and that he was there for him. It made Draco feel overwhelmed and it actually comforted him, knowing Harry was on his side, supporting him.

Harry continued to watch Draco, both caught up in the other's eyes. Harry noticed that Draco's eyes were like a sky on a stormy day, full of such strong raw passion and emotions. Harry had once thought Draco's grey eyes were cold and hard like steel. But since he had been friends with him and he had chance to study them, he knew his first assumption was wrong. His grey eyes seemed to change between the shades of blue, green and grey. Harry knew this was mainly because of the lighting changes – but that didn't stop the effect it had on him.

Draco's lips twitched up into a small smile, and Harry caught the movement in his peripheral vision. Causing him to watch Draco's mouth instead. He blinked a few times and then returned to his now cold dinner.

Scorpius glared at the staff table, why hadn't anyone else noticed that Professor Potter and Professor Malfoy, has just spent ages staring into each other's eyes. He couldn't believe his dad was willing to use Harry like that, Harry was obviously falling for it.

After dinner Scorpius waited outside Draco's quarters, arms folded and face set in a firm and strong mask. Draco rounded the corner and almost smiled, he was relieved that Scorpius was back to how he was before. He knew it was stupid wishing to be yelled at, but at least he was having open and honest conversations with him.

He kept his face blank as he approached him, "May I help you Scorpius? Stuck on your new potions essay?" he inquired.

Scorpius lifted his head, tilting his chin up, "No I could do that stupid essay in my sleep. I wanted to speak with you" he hauntingly replied.

Draco smirked at Scorpius' cockiness at his potions skills. He opened his door and indicated for Scorpius to enter. Scorpius hesitated, Draco assumed it was because Scorpius had only been in his classroom or office, but never in his private quarters.

Scorpius strolled in and stopped in the centre of the living room. He had allowed himself a quick glance around Draco's private quarters, he wanted to see if he could discover anything about him, from the way he lived.

The living room, come kitchen, was very tidy. Really tidy and Scorpius noted that, even though it was a small space, Draco had made it comfortable and personal. There was a huge wall which had bookcases all along it, with many, many books – some of which Scorpius was itching to investigate. He had a few expensive and nice looking nick nacks and to Scorpius surprise a few framed pictures of him as a baby, him and Draco, and him as a toddler, on his mantle.

Draco busied himself making tea, whilst Scorpius had a good look around, he tried to look like he wasn't, but he definitely was. He put a tray of drinks on the small coffee table and indicated for Scorpius to take a seat. He sat in the armchair, whereas Scorpius sat on the sofa.

"I repeat, May I help you Scorpius?" Draco asked calmly and coolly.

He poured them tea and handed it to Scorpius. Scorpius took it and was pleasantly surprised to note he actually like the taste, he wasn't going to admit that though, well not out loud at least.

"I wanted to ask you what you think you are doing with Mr Potter?" he bluntly asked outright.

Draco was taken by surprise, whatever he was expecting he wasn't expecting that, "Well that is none of your concern. Harry and I are friends and work colleagues, we often confide in each other and that is all you need to know" he firmly told Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned but could tell from Draco's voice he wouldn't get any more out of him on the subject.

Scorpius found some courage from somewhere and said, "Well I don't think it is wise to use Mr Potter like that. It's unfair to him and it is pretty low, I mean worm your way into Harry Potter's good graces to get your name cleared slightly" he glared at Draco, not once looking away.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Your right IF that was what I was doing, then no that wouldn't be fair to Harry. But you're off, way off. I take it you never informed your mother that I am teaching here?" he changed the subject from Harry, he felt uncomfortable. Even though Scorpius assumed he was using Harry, he still noticed his attraction and attention to Harry.

Scorpius shifted in his seat, "So, I thought you'd be happy about that. I didn't tell her because I don't want to leave Hogwarts, I love it here and you're not going to ruin my last few years" he assertively told Draco.

"Seeing as you are here and we are having a somewhat normal conversation, well no screaming and shouting. Did you read the letters I sent to you?" he was intrigued, Scorpius showed no sign of having read them.

Scorpius gave an evil smirk, "Nope. Chucked them in the bin" he lied, they were in his trunk, unread but he still kept them. He didn't want Draco to know that.

Draco sighed, suddenly feeling lost, he wished Scorpius would cut him some slack, "I guess I deserved that. Shame, but what's done is done. Did you see the pictures on my mantle? I wrote to Astoria asking for regular up- to- date photos of you, but she never obliged. They are all I have, sorry they are a bit out of date"

Draco stood and walked to the mantle, he picked the first picture off the mantle and stared at it, he gave a happy genuine smile. It was open and he did hold back, Scorpius thought it was the first real open and genuine smile he had seen Draco give.

"This was taken right after you were born. That was the most amazing day of my life. Words fail me, I cannot describe the intense and wonderful feelings I was experiencing. I loved you before you were even born, I would talk to Astoria's bump, hoping you'd recognise my voice. I was the one who got you to smile for the first time, it put every smile I have ever seen from anyone else to shame. It was glorious and I felt my love for you only grow" his voice was happy, joyful even, and Scorpius thought he was speaking the truth, 100% raw emotion and love.

That had only hurt more, he stood and watched as Draco put the photo down, "So what changed? You can't go from such pure love and emotion, to absolutely nothing? How could you look into my face and walk away, I remember crying and you still walked away. That isn't love, that's you being selfish and not giving a shit who you hurt" he angrily declared.

Draco sighed, a heavy and sad sigh, "Scorpius you were three, you cannot remember everything. I have my memories if you wish to see the day's events?" he had the idea from Harry, but instead of showing him the war or anything like that, he wanted to show him the day he walked out.

As that was what seemed to upset Scorpius the most and his mother was bound to twist it. Scorpius stared for some time and then nodded.

Draco didn't have a pensive at Hogwarts, he had one at his main home, but not with him here. He fire called Harry.

Harry smiled upon seeing Draco, "Hey"

Draco returned the smile briefly, but before Harry could say anything more, he said, "Harry, I need a favour. Scorpius is here and I wish to show him some memories. I don't have a pensive, you mentioned you had one? Can you bring it over?" his nerves calmed down upon seeing Harrys friendly face.

Harry nodded and told him he'd bring it over. Draco and Scorpius waited in silence, Harry arrived carrying the large pensive and he placed it on the desk.

He turned to leave but Draco called out to him, "No, I'd like it if you stayed. I want to go in the memories with Scorpius, maybe you can keep an eye on things whilst were in them?" he didn't need Harry to stay, he just wanted him to stay.

Harry said that he would, he picked up a random book off Draco shelf, wrinkled his nose as it was a potions book. Draco gave a light and happy laugh at Harry, "I'm afraid that whole bookcase is potions. Maybe try the other bookcase?" he suggested.

Harry returned the previous book and picked one from the other bookcase as suggested. "Anne Frank's Diary? Why would you read a Jewish girl's diary, a muggle girl at that" Harry was intrigued, he had read it himself and was fascinated, but didn't think Draco would have even heard of it let alone want to read it.

Draco looked from the book, to Harry's disbelieving eyes, "I've read it, you can quiz me if you want?" he looked a bit uncomfortable Harry thought.

"I was intrigued, I had first-hand experience of the wizarding war, and well I wanted to learn about muggle wars, and Anne Frank and her dairy, is very insightful and it makes you re-evaluate your life" he finished.

Scorpius could sense he was missing something, he had no idea who this Frank girl was. But it was obvious Harry was shocked that Draco had read it. Scorpius knew Harry and Draco had forgotten about him, but he didn't want to make his presence known – he wanted to see how this played out.

Draco frowned, "Why is it so hard for you to believe I read it Harry?" Draco asked somewhat annoyed, as Harry still looked unconvinced.

"Fine I'll be honest with you. I can relate to it – one passage I remember very well and off by heart, is one that I have felt myself during the wizarding war." He took a breath and quoted one of the passages that had resonated with him:

_"__I've reached the point where I hardly care whether I live or die. The world will keep on turning without me, and I can't do anything to change events anyway. I'll just let matters take their course and concentrate on studying and hope that everything will be all right in the end."_

He paused, "Even though we were from two different lifetimes, I knew exactly how she felt in that moment, as I too had felt like that many times. The feeling of utter despair Harry. Now do you believe me, or shall I quote the whole damn book" he snapped.

Scorpius felt bad for Harry, Draco was obviously pissed off. Harry stepped closer to Draco and placed his hand on his arm, "I'm sorry Draco. I just, I couldn't believe you would even think about reading a muggle girls life story and well, I didn't think you would want to. I was wrong, you seemed very moved by the book, as was I when I read it"

He stepped closer again and rubbed Draco's arms, "I'll tell you the one passage that stuck with me. I had read the book, just before my awful seventh year. The one that I clung to the most was:

_"__It's a wonder I haven't abandoned all my ideals, they seem so absurd and impractical. Yet I cling to them because I still believe, in spite of everything, that people are truly good at heart. It's utterly impossible for me to build my life on a foundation of chaos, suffering and death. I see the world being slowly transformed into a wilderness, I hear the approaching thunder that, one day, will destroy us too, I feel the suffering of millions. And yet, when I look up at the sky, I somehow feel that everything will change for the better, that this cruelty too shall end, that peace and tranquillity will return once more"_

Harry finished his quote and smiled kindly at Draco, "Now please except my apology"

Draco looked into Harry's eyes for some time and then croakily said, "I except" Harry stepped back and noticed Scorpius again.

"Oh. Sorry Scorpius I forgot you were here" Draco looked over to him and it was evident by his face expression that he too had forgot.

Scorpius shrugged, "I had no idea what you were quoting anyway" he said coolly. However he had actually been greatly affected by the whole conversation, and the way Harry and Draco acted together.

Draco had quoted something that sounded so sad, and his voice was full of hopelessness when speaking. Scorpius had never considered how Draco felt about the war, he assumed he flourished and relished the war, living in the pain the death eaters caused. He never thought that Draco didn't actually want to be a part of that. But hearing the sorrow in Draco's voce, it was clear Draco suffered greatly during the war. Especially if he felt the same as that Frank girl, who had said she didn't care whether she lived or died, that was how Draco had felt.

Scorpius was surprised by it and didn't want to admit that, in that moment he saw Draco differently. Harry too had surprised him. After all the pain, death and destruction he had seen, he still believed in the light winning and his words and comfort towards Draco had helped Draco a great deal. Scorpius could see that Draco wasn't using Harry, if anything Draco needed Harry and Harry needed Draco.

He kept quiet and waited to see what his dad –what Draco would do now. He still wanted to see his memory of the day he left.

Silence. Scorpius wondered if Draco was embarrassed by his display of emotions, "Draco, I still want to see your memories, is that okay?" he hesitantly asked.

Draco nodded, Harry sorted the pensive and Draco pulled some memories out and placed them inside.

Harry gave Draco a comforting and encouraging smile, then he sat in Draco's armchair and started reading. Draco told Scorpius what he needed to do and said he would follow him through and will view the memories alongside him.

Scorpius nodded and did as instructed. He was transported to what he recognised as his old family home. His mum and him, stayed there for a few years after the divorce, but they moved when Scorpius was about eight.

_They were stood in the family kitchen and Scorpius could see a much younger Draco, stood leaning against the kitchen counter. Hands on the side of the counter, and head hanging down – he looked utterly fed up._

Scorpius was aware of the current day Draco stood next to him, but he decided to view these memories as if Draco wasn't with him.

_His mother walked in and past Draco looked up, "Astoria why are you being so difficult? Please can't we just talk like adults and come to an agreement? I'm sure we can do this for the sake of Scorpius." He sounded tired and stressed._

_His mother sneered at him, "Why should I? You don't deserve my compassion and I want you out."_

_"__I'm not leaving until we sort this out. You cannot take our son away from me, he's not just your son. You know full well that I will fight you on this. I will request joint custody, I agreed to leave when you asked me to. I've even said you can have the house, whatever – just don't take Scorpius away from me" he actually sounded desperate._

_She laughed, "I think I have finally found a way to break you Draco. You never showed me love, or even cared for me. You didn't even get jealous when I flaunted my lovers in front of you" she complained._

_Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Astoria you knew before we even got married that I was gay. I told you, and you chose to marry me anyway. I didn't force you, you even agreed to help produce an heir and then we wouldn't have any sexual relationship. Just an understanding to be in Scorpius life, as a united front. You had plenty of lovers, no I didn't get jealous. By why would I? I'm gay and I never loved you. I don't understand why this has come as a shock to you?"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest, "Because I thought you would have secret lovers, but you would remain married to me. We can portray the perfect family and married couple to the world. You had to go and change that and ask for a divorce. No one dumps me!" she yelled._

_"__I don't believe you when you say that there isn't anyone else?" she accused._

_Draco walked around the counter, "Well there isn't. There have been partners, but you never met them and I never flaunted them in front of you. There is no one, I'm just tired of hiding. I want to be able to find love and share that love with the world, to come out as a gay man. I'm not ashamed and I'm fed up with pretending I'm something I'm not. We shouldn't have ever gotten married, but I'm glad we did, we have Scorpius."_

Scorpius was shocked by the bitterness in his mother's voice, from what he could see Draco was being reasonable and trying to appease her. A few things had already been contradict, from what his mother told him.

Firstly Draco had told Scorpius that he had left, but the memory showed that yes it was Draco's idea to divorce and he was planning on leaving. It was his mother who actually wanted him gone that day. It sounded like Draco would have been amicable when going through the divorce, and then moved out.

Secondly his mother had said she didn't know that Draco was gay. Well that clearly was a lie, Draco had said in the memory that she had known from the very start.

Thirdly she had told Scorpius that she had caught Draco in bed with another man and that he flaunted his lovers to spite her. Memory Draco had also contradicted this, he said he had kept his lovers a secret and never flaunted them. In fact it sounded as if his mother also had lovers and tried to use them to make Draco jealous. She had always made it sound like she didn't know Draco was gay, that he cheated and she was devastated. She never admitted she had affairs too.

Scorpius returned his attention back to the memory.

_"__Draco. I want you out tonight. You're not taking Scorp with you." She coldly told him._

_Draco rubbed his temple, "His name is Scorpius for crying out loud. I'm not a bastard Astoria, I will not drag Scorpius away from his mother, but I want to be given equal rights to see him. He is our son after all" he sounded fair and reasonable._

_"__I know his name Draco. I hate it, I can't believe you talked me into naming him that. So if I want to call him Scorp to make it sound better I will." She sounded petty._

_Draco sighed, "Sure you do that, you're going to do it anyway, no matter what I say. You can't deny me access just because you're annoyed I'm asking for a divorce. Scorpius has a right to grow up and see both his parents equally. I'm not asking to take him away from you, I'm asking for joint/shared custody. He will grow up with both of us, he will need both of us to love and support him"_

_She walked up to him and slapped him around the face, this shocked the memory Draco and Scorpius._

_"__I hate you. I'm not going to make this easy for you. Nothing I ever did affected you, I have finally found a way to hurt you and I will Draco. You will regret your decision to divorce me, you will pay." _

_Draco looked livid, "How dare you, you ungrateful bitch. I'm being fair and you're acting like a spiteful bitter cow. How can you even consider using our son to get back at me? Our son Astoria, have you not factored into your scheming the effect this will have on him? Even though we will be divorced, if we have equal custody, he can grow up with relatively normal childhood."_

_She looked ready to slap him again, "No. Scorpius won't know any different. He will grow up not bothered by his lack of father figure. I will make sure of it. This is the only thing that I have that I know will hurt you – I won't back down"_

_He glared at her, "Fine. I will take you to court, I will not give up. Where's Scorpius I need to say goodbye, at least allow me that." His voice sharp and frim._

_Her face turned scarily happy, "Draco you're deluded. I only need to put on a few tears, tell the court how unstable you are, tell them you cheated, that your gay and I never knew and then I just play my trump card" _

_She paused, gave a calculated grin, "The ministry and court still despise the Malfoy name. All I have to do, is play the 'ex-death eater' card and no court will allow you access to Scorpius"_

_Draco paled, "You wouldn't? You can't? Astoria please, he's my son and I need to be a part of his life."_

_She laughed, "I can and I will. I want you to suffer and everyone will hear how you are nothing but the nasty horrible death eater scum that they all assume you are. No one will question me, they are so narrow minded they want to believe that is who you are. I will get full custody and you will lose your son, you deserve it and you brought it on yourself by wanting to leave me" _

_She stormed out and memory Draco followed, as did current day Draco and Scorpius. They followed them up the stairs and into what looked like a master bedroom._

_Astoria chucked a bag at Draco, "Go"._

_"__No I'm not leaving. If I leave you will not allow me back to see Scorpius." He was determined._

_"__You will leave. Otherwise I will call the Aurors and say you have turned violent and that you're refusing to leave. I will say I'm frightened for Scorpius' safety and then you will stand no chance with that on your file, I will use it in court" she looked triumphant, she knew he would leave._

_Draco seemed angry but he knew he didn't really have a choice. He packed a few things._

_"__Where's Scorpius?" he asked._

_"__He's in the playroom upstairs. Don't try anything Draco. If you try and take him now, I will call the Aurors and say you kidnapped him and that you were making threats. Then they will find you and take him away" again Draco looked angry, he locked his jaw and glared at her. _

_Draco climbed the stairs, left his bag in the hall and entered the playroom. Memory Scorpius was colouring in at a small table._

_Memory Draco approached him, "Hey kiddo"_

_Three year old Scorpius beamed and hugged his dad, "I did this for you daddy" he handed Draco a coloured in picture of Babbitty Rabbitty – as a rabbit._

_Draco smiled, "Thanks I'll treasure it forever. Scorpius, daddy has to go now. Daddy and mummy are separating, I now you don't really understand what I am saying. But I'm leaving, I promise you I will do everything I can to make sure I am in your life"_

_Three year old Scorpius sniffed, "Daddy why? Was I bad? I will eat me greens, I promise" he whined._

_Draco gave a small sad laugh and he ruffled Scorpius hair, "I have to kiddo, you'll understand one day. It was nothing you did okay. I love you and I'm not leaving because of anything you did or didn't do. Hopefully see you soon. Love you son" and he pulled him into a hug. He clung to him for a long time._

_Scorpius had started crying and Draco was rubbing his back and stroking his hair. He rocked him gently, "I'm so sorry kiddo, I really am. I love you, and daddy will always be there for you no matter what."_

_Astoria coughed, current day Scorpius and Draco looked at her. She was clearly telling memory Draco it was time for him to get out._

_Memory Draco hugged Scorpius one more time, prised him off and stood, "Goodbye son" and he turned to leave. _

_Scorpius burst into loud and heavy sobs. "Daddy! Daddy! Don't go Daddy. DADDY!" he wailed and cried. Astoria entered and picked him up, hugging him and making sure he couldn't go to his dad._

_Draco didn't look back, three year old Scorpius thought he was being mean and ignoring him. But present day Scorpius watched as memory Draco walked past, tears rolling down his face and hands shaking._

The memory stopped and they were once again back in Draco quarters at Hogwarts. Draco looked over at Scorpius, he remained silent, waiting for Scorpius to speak. Harry watched as both Malfoys stared at each other, both looked physically and mentally exhausted and very emotional.

"Dad" was all Scorpius said and Draco silently started crying, he had only called him hurtful names or Draco. He had just called him 'dad' and he sounded so sad. That one word spoken with pure emotion, told Draco that this wasn't a lost cause. That Scorpius might be willing to fix their relationship and he might get his son back.

"Son" he replied.

Scorpius really wanted to go to his dad and hug him, but he was still reluctant. He no longer hated him, but he was confused and he had lots of lies and truths to sort through. But at least now he was willing to listen and to try.

Scorpius cleared his throat, "I have lots to think about, and its getting late. I'm going to go back to my dorm now" he turned and walked away. He stopped in the doorway, "Night dad. I'll speak to you tomorrow" and he left.

Draco stared at the closed door, Scorpius had called him dad again and said he wold talk to him tomorrow. He couldn't have wished for the night to have gone better.

He was very tired and emotionally drained, seeing that memory again was draining. He had forgotten all about Harry, until he felt warm arms wrap around him and he was pulled into a hug. He melted into Harry's embrace and silently used Harry's presence and warmth to calm, sooth and relax him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews, you lovely readers you! Thank you to all my followers too. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six**

Scorpius went straight to his dorm, told Al that he wasn't ready to tell him what happened, but he would tell him tomorrow. He changed, climbed into bed, closed his curtains and cast a privacy spell.

He had took out his dad's letters and cards and was sat on his bed reading them. He came across a folded up and warn piece of paper, he unfolded it and his heart stopped. It was the drawing he coloured in from the memory, Draco had kept it and it looked as if it had been viewed often – like he really did treasure it as he promised he would.

He stared at the picture for a long time. All those years his mother said Draco – no his dad, he will call him dad from now on. All those years she made out that his dad didn't care, that he just came home one day, packed a bag, said a quick goodbye and left without looking back.

Scorpius' hate had started from that memory, and it was false, what else was false, or exaggerated or even changed to suit his mother. Why didn't he question it? Yes he was young and growing up in so much hate and awful rumours of his dad, he was bound to be persuaded to feel the same.

Now he thought over the way he had treated his dad, since he started teaching at Hogwarts, he felt ashamed and embarrassed.

He read a few more letters, there were many. One for every birthday, Christmas, general letters and even a letter for starting school.

He was reading that letter now:

_28__th __August 2017_

_Son, _

_I am writing to you, to wish you good luck for your first day at Hogwarts. I had only just found out you received your Hogwarts letter, your mother was reluctant to confirm what school you'd be attending._

_I can imagine how nervous and excited you are. Try not to worry, Hogwarts is wonderful and it will soon become your second home._

_You may feel anxious and even homesick, Merlin knows I did. It is normal to feel this way. My advice to you is make new friends. You will have lots of things to do to keep you busy. Sports, all sorts of clubs and plenty of homework fill up most days. Your dorm mates will soon become fast friends, treat them well. You have seven years with them after all. _

_I'm not sure how much your mother has told you about me, so I apologise if you have heard this before. I was sorted into Slytherin, a fine house to be in. I will be proud of you, no matter what house you are put in. _

_However don't put too much stock in where you are sorted. I feel that I could have been placed in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, don't let your house define you. _

_I would like to hear how you are getting on at school, what lessons you like and dislike. What you think of the teachers, the lessons, the great hall – everything. I want to know it all Scorpius, I do hope you settle in well._

_I would have gotten you an owl or something, but your mother refuses to pass on your address. I hope this letter reaches you. _

_I will try and write again, once you are at Hogwarts. I am hopeful that you can receive my post at Hogwarts._

_Yours lovingly_

_Dad_

Scorpius felt sad, he did experience homesickness and when he wrote to his mother, she told him that he was no longer a baby, and that he needed to grow up. If he had his dad to write to, or even this letter, it would have helped immensely.

Draco had never sent a letter via Hogwarts. Before Scorpius started school, he had the excuse that he didn't know the address, or that mother would return them unopened. He wondered why he didn't write whilst at Hogwarts. The next letter he read explained that.

_Son, _

_I have no idea if you will get this letter._

_I have written to you on a regular basis, but all post has been returned. I have spoken to the headmistress and she has informed me that, any letters from me are removed before they reach you. Apparently your mother has a court restriction, as she has full custody I am not allowed contact, without her permission. _

_So I know you won't get this, not at the time of me writing it anyway. But I hope that one day you will receive all my letters and you will understand that I did not forget you. _

_I have never forgotten you. I love you son and I hope one day we can talk and make amends._

_Yours Lovingly_

_Dad_

X x X

Scorpius sighed, blimey his dad had really tried to stay in touch. There were lots of letters, he didn't read them all. He was tired, he went to bed, head swimming with regrets and anger for all the years lost. This time his anger wasn't directed at his dad, it was directed at his mother.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were embracing, Draco's face buried against Harry's shoulder. Draco stepped back and his eyes latched on to the familiar and comforting, green eyes.

"I think Scorpius might be willing to try and fix our broken relationship. Harry, I cannot express how happy that makes me feel" he smiled, and his eyes shone brightly.

"That's great Draco, really great. You look exhausted, come and sit down" and Harry moved to the sofa and patted the space next to him.

Draco looked over at Harry, he knew he was developing deeper feelings for him. He was supportive, caring, he listened, he offered advice but not forcing it on him, and he just knew what Draco wanted.

Draco joined him, he gazed into those unique eyes. Harry's eyes told Draco that he understood everything Draco was feeling and that he wasn't alone. Draco would normally withdraw in on himself, after being vulnerable and showing such raw emotion. Something about Harry made him be more open, to not feel weak, ashamed or embarrassed by his feelings.

"Harry"

"Hmm..."

"Are you happy?"

A pause, "I mean, do you miss having someone to share your life with, to give someone your all. To receive trust, love, and companionship in return. I do, I miss that. I mean I never really had it fully, but I had glimpses of that and well, isn't that what life is all about?"

Harry looked at him, Draco watched as he focused on his eyes and he could tell he was thinking about Draco's last statement.

"I'm happy enough. I'm not unhappy, but I guess there is room for more happiness. More love. I don't know what life is all about, but having someone to share your life with, it makes it all seem worthwhile. If you die and never know love, then you have never truly lived."

Draco looked at his hands. He felt strongly for Harry and he wanted to try and kiss him again. But it was him who suggested that they remain friends.

"Harry you have become a very close friend of mine. Someone I truly trust and someone who means a lot to me. I'm frightened of these new emotions and feelings. I think I have been ignoring them."

Harry picked up one of Draco's hands, "If you simply ignore the feelings, you will never know what might happen, and in many ways that is worse than finding out in the first place. Because if you were wrong, you could go forward in your life without ever looking back over your shoulder and wondering what might have been."

He squeezed Draco's hand, "Live with no regrets Draco. Don't ignore your feelings, they are trying to tell you something"

Harry hoped Draco was trying to say that he had come to feel for him, in a way that was more than a friend. He felt the same, but wouldn't make a move, because of Draco's reaction after their first kiss.

Draco sighed and stood. Pacing back and forth in front of the sofa, his usually cool demeanour forgotten.

"I just, I find it so hard to trust people." He declared, hands waving around.

"To risk it all, and most of all, I struggle with the fact that you Harry see something in me, that no one else does. That I deserve such attention."

Harry was relieved, Draco wasn't adverse to them, but was scared of committing, of taking that risk and of failing. He didn't understand what Harry saw in him.

"Draco"

Harry stood and stepped forwards, Draco looked at the floor, not ready for Harry to laugh or reject him.

"Draco" Harry tried again

Draco shifted from foot to foot, but remained looking at the floor.

Harry exhaled, "Kiss me" that made Draco look up.

Harry could see hope flare in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by uncertainty and disbelief.

"Draco I said kiss me" and he stepped closer.

Hope flared in Draco's eyes again.

"If you don't kiss me now, then you never will" he declared, "I'm not going to ask you again" he added.

Draco smirked, "I want you to kiss me Potter. I kissed you the first time" he replied as he moved closer to him.

Harry laughed, "Have to be in control huh. Well, why should I kiss you, when the last time we kissed you ran away?" he playfully said as he pulled Draco to him by his hips.

Draco chuckled, "Well if you weren't such a lousy kisser, I may have stuck around" he teased.

Draco was hoping that Harry would get riled up and kiss him to prove a point.

Harry tilted his head and moved so his mouth was lingering over Draco's but not touching, "If I'm such a lousy kisser, I guess you wouldn't want to kiss me again" he retorted, and slowly pulled his head back, away from Draco's lips.

Draco couldn't stand it, Harry's lips had been so close to his, when Harry pulled away, his resolve snapped and he followed Harry's retreating lips and captured them with his own.

Harry removed his hands from Draco's hips and wrapped his arms around his waist instead, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and cautious, both waiting to see if the other would react adversely.

Draco threaded his fingers in Harry's hair, at the back of his neck and with the other hand he gripped the side of Harry's face. Harry was lightly kissing Draco's lips with his, massaging the soft lips, breath mixing. It was slow and gentle, they were learning the feel and taste of each other's lips, before they intensified the kiss.

Harry's previous partners would stick to the same kissing techniques, it would get boring fast. But Draco, he was unpredictable, he would switch it up. Kiss Harry's bottom lip, then he would increase the pressure and speed, running the tip of his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, back to closed mouth kisses and then more full on passionate French kisses. It was exhilarating, he couldn't predict how he was going to kiss next and the anticipation of feeling Draco's lips, teeth or tongue was exciting.

It made him long for more if Draco removed his lips. Harry was hooked. He needed to feel those lips again, taste them, touch his tongue, he just needed Draco. Being this close to him he could feel his warm breath, smell him and feel his warm body pressed against him.

Kissing Draco was sensual, amazing and made Harry feel like nothing else mattered. Harry returned Draco's kisses, mainly letting Draco take control, he followed his lead. Draco was giving Harry tiny hints on how to make things progress better, or even faster. Harry felt that he was in tune with Draco's needs, as Draco was in tune with what Harry wanted from the kiss.

They broke apart and Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck whilst they both rested and got much needed air. Harry needed his heart rate to drop, it had sped up when kissing Draco and he was getting too excited from kissing only. He needed to calm himself before he forced himself on Draco, he couldn't help it. Draco was delicious, he tasted delicious, he smelt delicious and his kisses were delicious.

Harry was left feeling breathless from their last few kisses and he was aware that if he didn't sit down, he would fall down. He traced his fingers down Draco's arm, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa. He sat and pulled Draco down, so he was next to him and very close.

He looked into his eyes, they were reflecting everything Harry was feeling – Draco was also affected by their kissing. His eyes showed the truth. Harry cupped the side of his face, smiled and moved in for a firm, confident and sensual kiss.

Harry didn't want to be outdone, he wanted to show Draco that he too, was a good kisser and he wanted to make Draco's toes curl from his kisses.

He pushed Draco back against the sofa, he climbed on him, hovering above him. He kissed Draco's neck, licking and tasting him. Causing Draco to hum in appreciation and his hands to rove all over Harry's body. Harry kissed up his neck, along his jaw, his chin and then he licked Draco's lips a tiny bit.

He teased Draco by putting the tip of his tongue in his mouth for just a second and then he moved his head back slightly, just before Draco could capture Harry's tongue. He was teasing Draco, building up to something more, his kiss started off sweet and seductive.

Harry lowered himself slightly so he could feel the warmth of Draco's body pressed against him. He caressed Draco's body and played with his hair as he kissed Draco. Draco parted his mouth and Harry took the opportunity to run the tip of his tongue around Draco's teeth, then he touched Draco's tongue. He sucked on his tongue gently for few seconds, before withdrawing his tongue from his mouth and continuing with closed mouth kisses.

He could sense Draco was desperate, silently begging for deeper, more passionate kisses. Good, Harry wanted Draco to be craving his kisses.

Harry not wanting to be boring and kiss the same way all the time, combined tongue kisses with sweet kisses, slow and soft kisses, neck kisses, cheek kisses, all kinds of kisses. Draco was breathless and utterly relaxed under Harry's hands and kisses.

Harry was also breathless, kissing Draco was amazing. Something as simple and often neglected pastime of kissing, was incredible. He could kiss Draco for hours and hours and still feel like he hadn't had enough. They weren't kissing as a starter for anything else, they simply kissed because it felt wonderful and it was bliss.

Harry didn't know how long they were kissing for, but when they finally broke apart Harry wasn't capable of speech for some time. Draco was smoothing his clothes out and righting his hair, whilst Harry just sat back against the sofa, head tilted back and eyes closed, basking in this euphoric feeling kissing Draco had caused.

"Whoa. I think you've turned my bones into jelly. I can't move" Harry announced, eyes still shut and head resting on the back of the sofa.

He heard Draco's soft laugh, "I take it back. You're not a lousy kisser – Harry where did you learn to kiss like that?" he asked in awe.

Harry opened his eyes, grinning at Draco, "Me? That was all you. I was following your lead, or maybe we just read each other's needs well. I've never kissed anyone else like that. I fed off your passion and yearnings. I think I'd be happy to kiss like that for the rest of our lives" he finished closing his eyes and returning his head to the back of the sofa.

Harry felt Draco shift on the sofa and his hair stood up on the back of his neck, when he felt Draco's warm tantalising breath over his neck by his ear, "That was merely the beginning Potter. A taster of what I can offer" and then he pulled away.

Harry swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut tighter, Draco's seductive husky voice had caused his mind to jump into overdrive. _Oh Merlin, that was just a taster. They hadn't even kissed whilst touching bare skin, or introduced anything sexual – that was just the basic kissing. He was so screwed._

Harry decided to be honest. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco was leaning forwards reaching for his drink, "A taster you say? Well how do I go about getting another taste? I like what you have to offer. I think Draco Malfoy I am officially addicted to you. I'm already having withdrawal from being away from your lips and your touch."

He sighed, "Shit! Draco you'd better not say you want to be friends" he was rambling.

Panicking thinking maybe Draco just wanted some fun and once he played with Harry for a bit he would dispose of him. Merlin he was pathetic, he was addicted to Draco and begging Draco for more. No way could he go back to being just friends after the most amazing, glorious and fucking steamy kissing session of his life.

"I think you have awoken something inside of me? Draco? Say something." He watched as Draco sat calmly on the sofa, allowing Harry to spew rubbish, all because of a few kisses.

Draco arched an eyebrow "I think I rather like making you addicted to me. Something about that adds to the allure, I've never been kissed like that Harry and I would be stupid to give that up" he reached for Harry, pulling down on top of him.

"Now kiss me until I forget my name" Harry smiled, did as he was asked.

It was in the early hours of the morning by the time Harry returned to his rooms. Thoroughly kissed into a frenzy. Lips swollen and sore – but it was worth it.

Harry was walking to the great hall, wondering how Draco would act around him. Most likely no different, they had to be professional after all. _Merlin he was well and truly screwed._ He told himself. He was already running his and Draco's schedule for today through his head, trying to work out when he could see those eyes, touch him and kiss him again. Well whatever the answer, it wasn't soon enough.

Draco was already at the staff table and was eating his breakfast, checking over today's lesson plans. Harry sat next to him and greeted him. Harry was already feeling drawn to Draco, just by being sat next to him. He could smell his shampoo and his shower gel, he wanted to reach for him and taste his neck. See if he tasted the same in the mornings as he did in the evenings.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco, give a slow smile to Harry's obvious inner battle.

"Shut it Malfoy" he griped. _Why was he so affected and Draco just as cool and casual as usual? _He was sulking with the blond, why did he have to be so darn sexy – smug wanker.

Draco chuckled, "I didn't even say anything. You look rather flushed, are you well?" he asked in fake innocence.

_That's it. I'm going to make Draco Malfoy lose his cool indifference, I will cause him to have the same reactions as me – I'll show him. I'll give as good as I get_. Harry decided.

Harry turned and smiled at him, "Hmm no I'm quite well thank you. Just a bit flushed, I had a rather erotic dream and I was just remembering it"

Draco's spoon stilled momentarily and Harry smirked. _Ha serves you right_!

"Dreaming of anyone in particular?" he asked with casual ease.

Harry snorted, "No, no one you know" and he laughed as Draco huffed.

Draco lowered his voice and moved closer to Harry, "You'd better be joking Potter. You're only allowed to dream of me from now on. You made your choice and now there is no going back" he warned.

Harry laughed again, "My, my , my. Rather possessive aren't you. Fancy getting jealous of a dream. Lucky for you I was teasing you. I had a peaceful and dreamless sleep"

He wasn't worried about Draco's possessiveness, he would be the same if given the chance. He couldn't explain it, but Draco was his now. No way would he share or let him go. He also found Draco's firm voice and possessive behaviour a turn on, his low and forceful statement had sent shivers down his spine and arousal to stir in him.

Draco looked at him, "Yes I am very possessive. I'm not jealous of a dream, you just need to know I demand your full attention. Think you can handle me Potter?" he drawled.

Harry sent Draco a seductive smile, "Oh I can definitely handle you" and they ate their breakfasts in silence, as more students and teachers had entered the great hall and they didn't want to be overheard.

Scorpius had explained to Al about the memory he saw and that he was going to try and talk to his dad. Hear his dad's version of events on all the things his mother had told him.

"That's brilliant mate. Your mum sounds like she was being unfair to be honest." He wanted to say she sounds like a bitch, but Scorpius was awfully protective of his mother.

Scorpius glanced up at the staff table, caught his dad's eye and gave a small smile. He was pleased when his dad returned his smile and Harry waved.

"Your dad is such a dork" Scorpius playfully said to Al.

Al nodded, "True" his dad was indeed the king of all dorks at times.

Draco laughed at Harry, "Stopping waving like a dork."

Harry stamped on Draco's foot, "Oi I'm not a dork. I was just saying hello"

Later that day Harry located Draco in his classroom, it was morning break and he couldn't wait any longer to feel those lips.

He snuck in and locked the door. Draco had his back to him and was searching through his desk draw for something.

Harry wrapped his arms around him, his body pressed against Draco's. He kissed his shoulder, neck and behind his ear, before whispering, "I'm weak, I couldn't stay away. I'm craving your kisses" he cooed.

Draco smiled, he would never admit to Harry, but he too was going out of his mind. He longed to kiss Harry and feel like it was just the two of them, perfectly matched and in sync. His whole body reacted to Harry, which was why he wanted to claim Harry as his, before Harry changed his mind.

He was just filing away some paperwork and he was going to go find Harry. Well now it looked as if Harry was the needier one and he was just the usual calm and collected self.

Draco turned and sat back against his desk, spreading his legs slightly and puling Harry towards him. Settling him between his legs, he looked up into Harry's astonishing eyes and he felt heat flare through him. Harry was aroused, his eyes clearly showed that.

They crashed their lips together, both desperate to taste the other again. Draco placed his hands on Harry's waist, caressing his stomach and lower back. Harry settled for gripping Draco's hair, soon becoming Harry's favourite way to handle Draco when kissing.

They only had a short break and they knew it, their kisses were not slow, they didn't have the time to build it up. They went straight for kissing with tongues. Tongues exploring, feeling and massaging lips, gums, teeth and each other's mouths.

Harry pulled away, he was gasping for air. He had become fully erect and he was in shock, he'd never ever been this aroused from kissing. His body just reacted to Draco's, even the simplest of touches felt electrifying, his senses and nerves were stimulated and he could feel his magic responding to Draco.

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, trying to calm himself. If he continued he was sure Draco would make him climax without even touching him – it was fantastic, but torturous and damn well embarrassing.

Draco could sense something was bothering Harry, he had hidden his face away and had tensed slightly. Draco rubbed the lower of Harry's back with one hand and played with his hair at the back of his neck with the other hand.

"Harry, you oaky?" he ventured.

Draco was glad for the break, he was enjoying that kissing session far too much. If Harry shifted he would see the evidence of how much he enjoyed it. Draco was embarrassed, getting hard from kissing – it was damn well ridiculous.

He couldn't help it though. All his senses were stimulated by Harry, tasting him, feeling him, hearing his moans, seeing his intense eyes, and even smelling his musky manly scent. It had driven him wild with want and desire. Then Harry kissed him with such passion and force, it sent his senses into overdrive. The reaction was all the blood rushing south.

Harry shook his head against Draco's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he was worried, did he do something to upset him?

Harry mumbled something against his shoulder, but Draco couldn't make it out.

"Pardon?" he asked, voice questioning.

Instead of repeating it, Harry shifted and Draco felt Harry's erection press against him.

"Oh" was all he could say to that.

Harry lifted his head slightly, but still close to Draco's shoulder, so Draco couldn't see him.

"What are you doing to me Draco? Fucking hell!"

Draco could sense Harry was embarrassed and a bit frightened that this was all one sided. He wanted Harry to know that he was as equally affected by Harry. He picked up Harry's hand and placed it onto his own fully erect penis.

"Oh" was Harry's answer to that.

"Oh indeed. Harry you're driving my wild, heaven forbid what will happen once we go beyond kissing."

Draco could feel that Harry's hand was still lightly touching his cock. Harry lifted his head at that and looked into Draco's eyes. Draco saw a glint in them, a glint that said Harry couldn't wait to find out what would happen after the kissing. It made Draco's cock pulse and Harry smiled, he felt it under his hand.

"Harry you look ready to ravish me. May I remind you that break will be over any second and I will have students waiting outside" he teased, mildly pleased that he caused such a look to appear in Harry's eyes.

Harry stepped back, "Shit, I need to get to my classroom, I'm going to be late." He gave a quick chaste kiss to Draco, walked to the door, unlocked it and turned back to Draco.

"The things you do to me Draco – fucking hell" and he left, shocked and surprised, but excited at all that was still to happen between them.

Draco calmed himself, and was happy when his erection lessened and also pleased that he was wearing a cloak to hide his half erect penis.

Draco and Harry managed to control their urges for the rest of the day and Draco was looking forward to tonight. Scorpius derailed any plans Draco had of ravishing Harry, when he approached him before dinner and ask if it was alright if he visited him that evening.

Draco smiled at him, pleased to be spending time with his son, "Sure. How about after dinner?" Scorpius nodded and returned to Al.

Harry and Draco talked and Draco agreed to fire call Harry as soon as Scorpius had left, no matter how late it was.

Draco finished dinner quickly, eager to be with his son. They walked to his quarters in silence. Draco made the same tea that Scorpius seemed to have liked and they got comfortable in the living room.

Scorpius pulled out the stack of letters from his school bag.

Draco smirked, a teasing smirk, not a cruel one, "I thought you binned those" eyeing the bundle of letters.

Scorpius stared down at them, not meeting Draco's eyes, "No. I lied. I didn't want you to think I cared enough to keep them. But I did – I mean, I did care enough to keep them. I was mad at you, but a part of me couldn't let them go. I read some last night and the rest today. Thank you." He glanced up and gave a small nervous smile.

Draco's heart warmed, "Your welcome. I'm sorry you didn't get them when they were meant to be received. It has caused you great pain and sorrow, to think I ignored you and that I didn't care. That could have been avoided, if they were passed onto you."

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, then blurted, "I don't understand why mother sent them back. Why would she do that? She always told me that you never bothered sending anything, that you didn't care about me!" he was angry, but for once Draco knew it wasn't aimed at him.

Draco touched his arm, "It's okay to be mad at your mother. However no matter how bad her actions, she's still your mother and she loves you. I know she has caused you unnecessary pain, but she loves you."

Scorpius' didn't look convinced, "I don't care if she loves me. She wasn't acting in my best interests. She was being selfish and spiteful, just because you didn't want to be with her It's absolutely and utterly crazy. Can I ask you some things? Get an idea of the truth." He watched Draco intently waiting for him to say no.

Draco nodded, "Yes ask me anything. You may not like what you hear, but it will be the truth"

Scorpius put the letters down and thought, he had a million questions he wanted to ask. He knew Draco wasn't as bad as his mother made him out to be, but he didn't want to say something that caused him to snap. After all he didn't really know Draco's temperament.

"Can I see your dark mark?" he had no idea why he asked that one first. Curiosity he guessed.

Draco sighed but didn't refuse, he slowly rolled up his sleeve and showed Scorpius his forearm.

Scorpius stared at it, he'd only ever saw pictures of it in the history books. It was a lot more sinister in the flesh, he shivered. "It's horrid".

Draco snorted, "That's an understatement. Its disgusting and a permanent reminder of the biggest mistake of my life – not like I had much of a choice."

Scorpius reached out and touched it, it was a gentle touch, and Draco barely felt it. "Did it hurt?"

Draco tried to force the memory out of his mind, he did not want to replay the night he got marked in his head.

"Yes" was all he managed to say, as he fought the awful memories currently assaulting him.

_It was a stormy night, Draco would have laughed at the whole cliché of it, if he wasn't so damn frightened. He had been informed that tonight he would receive the mark and he had to show no weakness when getting it. _

_His parents were being punished for his father's failings. Draco didn't want to be marked, he was too young, too cowardly and too repulsed by Voldemort. He didn't want to be a follower, he only liked the power but not the means of getting that power._

_Growing up he thought this was what he wanted, he talked the talk, but now it was time to actually walk the walk and he didn't want to._

_At the end of his fifth year his father was imprisoned in Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort charged him with making up for his father's failure, and it was decided that he was to become a Death Eater. He was only just sixteen and he didn't want to be a Death Eater, but he had little choice._

_His father was still in Azkaban and had yet to break out. He was taken to Borgin and Burkes, an antiquarian at Knockturn Alley, on 3 August, 1996. That date would forever be the day his life changed, he was branded with the dark mark._

_It hurt like hell, but he showed no sign of this. Upon returning home he was violently sick and spent days recovering from the dark magic._

_By the summer of 1997, his father and many other Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban prison, and the Dark Lord had made the Malfoys' home his headquarters. He had already become a Death Eater by 1996 and by the time his father was back at the manor it was too late. _

_He often spent time in his room, not wanting to leave the sanctuary of it. The manor had been overtaken by Voldemort and his followers, it was used as headquarters. Death and pain seeped into the walls and screams could be heard in the halls._

_He had witnessed The Muggle Studies teacher Charity Burbage's death. Lord Voldemort tortured, killed, and fed her to Nagini. Draco had never seen anything as horrific as that. _

Draco shivered at the thought of those awful years of his life.

"D-dad are you alright?" Scorpius was worried, his dad had zoned out and looked close to being sick, he was shaking and he had gone deathly pale.

Scorpius wasn't sure what to do. He remembered that his dad had spoken to Professor Potter through the fire, he knew how to fire call people. So he didn't hesitate, he chucked in the floo powder and fire called Mr Potter.

Harry was sat at the desk in the corner, thinking of quidditch plays he could teach at the next coaching session when his fire sprung to life.

He thought it was a bit early for Draco to be finished with Scorpius. He turned and saw a panicked and worried Scorpius.

"Mr Potter? Mr Potter?"

Harry walked into view and bent to talk to Scorpius.

"What's the matter Scorpius?" Clearly something was wrong, the boy was frantic.

Harry wondered if Astoria had found out Draco was teaching or something and he needed his help.

"It's Drac – dad. He's zoned out, he looks really sick and he won't stop shaking. Please I don't know what to do?"

Harry told him to calm down and that he would step through. Upon entering Draco's quarters, he saw Draco sat on the sofa, frozen in place. He was pale - paler than usual, he was shaking and his eyes looked like he was someplace else. Harry also noticed that his sleeve was rolled up and his dark mark was on display.

Harry turned to Scorpius, "What happened?"

Scorpius looked guilty, "I didn't know he would react like that, I swear. I asked to see his dark mark and he showed me. Then I asked if it hurt when he got it, and he said yes. Then he looked as if he was remembering something and that's when he zoned out and has been like it since."

Harry nodded, "I think he's probably having some form of flashback to when he received the dark mark or something. He looks awfully frightened."

Scorpius paled, "I really didn't mean to cause this reaction. I thought he'd be okay with talking about it" he was trying to make himself feel better.

Harry squeezed his shoulder, "its okay Scorpius, you didn't do anything wrong. Go back to your dorm, I think your dad won't be up for talking when he comes around"

Scorpius hesitated, "Will you let me know if he's okay?"

Harry nodded and Scorpius left.

Harry walked over to Draco and crouched in front of him. He pulled his sleeve down, covering Draco's dark mark. He then reached out and took hold of Draco's hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Draco. Draco its Harry, you need to snap out of it." He gently and quietly told him.

Draco blinked a few times and turned his head to the sound of Harry's voice.

"Draco, it's over. It's finished, Voldemort is gone – he's gone Draco" and Harry caressed Draco's cheek.

The tender touch must have gotten through to Draco. He shut his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"Harry"

It was said with such anguish and remorse, it made Harry pull Draco off the sofa and onto the floor. Harry pulled Draco into a hug and they clung to each other on the floor.

After a few moments silence Draco lifted his head from Harry's shoulder, "Was Scorpius okay? I think I must have frightened him." He sounded like he was beating himself up.

Harry kissed the side of his mouth, "He was frightened yes. But only because he was worried for you, he thinks it's his fault. I sent him back to his dorm."

He looked into the sad grey eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Draco stood and sat on the sofa, "Come sit with me. We might as well be comfortable."

Harry joined him and snuggled into his side, Harry was pleased to note that Draco's normal level of paleness had returned and he had stopped shaking.

They were used to talking about uncomfortable things. They had discussed many things about the war, Dumbledore, Snape, all sorts, but never Draco's dark mark.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry, afraid that once he started talking he might be disgusted and leave.

"Scorpius asked about my dark mark. I showed him and he asked if it had hurt. Then I just had a flashback to the time when I had gotten it and how I felt, and then the time leading up until the end of the war. The whole time Voldemort and his followers used the manor as headquarters. I was witness to many, many, awful things. Things Harry that I do not want to talk about."

Harry kissed his neck sweetly, "I'm glad it's over. I never really considered how it must have been for you"

Draco laughed, "You were kind of busy, I'll let you off" but it was a hollow laugh and his face soon dropped.

"Please let me help you. Tell me about what you saw it might help" he suggested.

Draco sighed, "I've never told anyone Harry. It disgusts me even thinking about it. I don't want you to hate me for not stopping it"

Harry leaned forwards and twisted around to face Draco. He kissed him tenderly, "Draco nothing you say will drive me away. I'm well aware of the horrible things that went on in the war, trust me when I say that."

Draco looked grim, "Do you remember that the old Muggle Studies teacher?"

Harry frowned, "No not really, I never took the subject, but I remember her disappearance being announced in the Prophet"

Draco watched Harry's face, deciding he didn't want Harry's beautiful eyes judging him as he spoke, "Harry I'll tell you, but please look away. I can't tell you with you watching me" he was weak, but he didn't care.

Harry understood, if that was what Draco needed to be able to talk about it, then he'd do it. He kissed Draco quickly, then turned away, resting his head against Draco's chest.

Harry felt Draco take a deep breath, "I witnessed her death. Vol-voldemort ridiculed her in front of everyone, he tortured her and then when she died, he fed her to that damn snake."

He shuddered, "We were made to watch as Nagini swallowed her!" he shuddered again.

Harry squeezed him around the waist, "I know how frightening Nagini was, she attacked me and Hermione in Godric's Hollow – I thought I was going to die" he hated that fucking snake.

Draco sat forwards, dislodging Harry from his chest. He looked over at him, "Make me forget".

Harry knew what he meant and he climbed into Draco's lap, straddling him, he was eye level. Harry started by giving Draco little pecks all over his face — everywhere except the lips. Draco gripped Harry's bum and pulled him further down into his lap. Harry sensed that his kisses were eliciting a reaction out of Draco, as Draco's excitement grew, Harry traced the outline of Draco's mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Draco lunged forwards to envelop Harry with his mouth, but Harry didn't let him do it...yet. He pulled back slightly, he was teasing Draco, building up his arousal, making him want more.

He smiled at Draco and moved on to open-mouth kisses, but he didn't use his tongue. He was slowly building up to that, no tongue allowed. After a few sensual kisses, Draco tried to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away from him for a moment, then he returned to kissing him without tongues. Harry was being playful, teasing, he was trying to work Draco into a desire-filled frenzy by not giving him exactly what he wanted.

Harry held Draco's face with one hand and with the other he slipped it under Draco's shirt, tracing lines all over his abdomen. Adding some playfulness into the mix Harry gently sucked on Draco's lower lip, and then lightly nibbling on his lower lip every now and then.

Harry scooted closer, so he was now sat on Draco's pelvis, he could feel Draco's erection pressing against him. Harry started grinding against Draco's erection, at the same time he took Draco's tongue into his mouth, and very lightly sucked on it so his lip action mimicked the rhythm of his hip movements.

Harry varied the intensity and depth of the kisses. Ranging from long, soulful French kisses for a couple minutes, then surprising Draco by keeping his lips open and pressing them against Draco's lips — hard — showing Draco that he wanted to devour him whole. Then he returned to the soulful French kissing. Harry continued to switch the types of kisses back-and-forth so Draco couldn't guess what's coming when.

Draco moaned against Harry's lips, Harry's gyrating and kisses were driving him wild. Not knowing what Harry was going to do next amped up his excitement even more.

Harry had turned Draco on with his kissing, he was painfully erect. Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth and latched onto his neck. He kissed it softly- mouth closed, then he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around his pulse point.

This caused a moan to fall from Harry's lips and he rutted with more force against Draco's erection, Harry's own erection rubbing against it. The pressure and friction of their erections rubbing against each other, fully clothed was amazing.

Draco placed the skin at Harry's neck and shoulder, lightly between his teeth and pulled; then he ran his tongue around the area and kissed it. Harry was grinding harder and faster against him and Draco stopped all kissing to release a string of moans.

Harry captured Draco's lips and ran his tongue back and forth along the roof of Draco's mouth. Harry wound a hand in Draco's hair, he was about to climax. Knowing he was about to get the release he longed for Harry gave in to his passionate fervour, and let himself go absolutely wild. Following his body's cravings.

Harry wanted to be mouth to mouth with Draco as he climaxed, kissing Draco passionately as he cried out against his lips. Harry's senses of, taste and smell and touch were all converging at once, making for a much stronger, more intense orgasm. He continued to grind as he rode out his orgasm, Draco followed not long after, thrusting up into Harry, gripping his hips.

Harry flopped forwards and rested his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco rested his head back against the sofa.

"Wow" Draco breathed after a long pause.

Harry smiled against Draco's neck, "It's like I was on sensual overload. It was so intense, passionate and my god it was good" Harry elaborated further than Draco's 'wow'.

Harry was aware of the sticky mess and he shifted uncomfortably. Draco snickered and grabbed his wand, spelling them clean. Harry climbed off, of Draco and took a sip of water.

Harry noticed the time and sighed heavily, "Fuck it's late. I hate to go when …well...when you know. But I should get back to my quarters." He stood and straightened his clothes.

Draco also stood and pulled Harry into a loose hug, kissing him gently, thanking him through the kiss. He pulled back and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Goodnight Harry"

Harry smiled and quickly kissed Draco one last time.

"Night Draco, until next time" and he left. When he got back to his rooms, he sent a note to Scorpius, spelled to fly to his dorm – almost like the memos at the ministry. Knowing he was probably still awake and worrying about his dad.

Harry was right Scorpius was wide awake, he has returned to the dorms, in a state of panic. He had eventually explained to Al what had happened and he was currently led awake waiting for news from Mr Potter.

As a piece of parchment slid under the door and flew to Scorpius, he reached for it and sighed in relief.

"Al, it's from your dad. He says dad is okay, he just had a nasty flashback and it shocked him. He's recovered now."

Al mumbled something in his half sleep state, it sounded like, "That's great – now go to sleep"

Scorpius relaxed, now he knew his dad was alright he could go to bed. Harry and Draco both fell asleep with contented happy smiles, both remembering their wonderful make out session


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** S**orry for the delay - been busy, busy, busy. Anyway read on.

**Chapter Seven**

Draco spoke with Scorpius briefly at breakfast, he apologised for frightening him and reassured him that he was happy to try again. He wanted to answer all of Scorpius' questions and to set the lies straight. Scorpius and he arranged to talk Sunday, about any questions he had.

Sitting next to Harry at breakfast was difficult, he wanted to reach out and kiss him. Give him a proper good morning greeting. He settled for a polite 'good morning' and a mischievous look.

Feeling considerably better, he had started the process of reconnecting with his son and he had a new boyfriend. Even the awful lesson with the first years didn't dampen his mood.

It was now the evening and he was still riding his high from his good mood. He grabbed a bottle of wine and headed over to Harry's quarters.

Knocking and waiting, he started thinking of the wonderful kisses they shared last night. How his whole body and magic reacted to a simple touch from Harry. He was confident that this wasn't just a physical relationship though, as they spent ages previously discussing the war. Harry had even said Draco was the only person he had told some of the things to. This made Draco feel unique and wanted – yes Harry was just what he needs.

Harry opened the door and gave Draco a wide and cheeky smile, "Hello. Come in" and he stepped aside.

Draco returned Harry's smile with his own equally big grin. Draco poured them a large glass each and made himself comfortable on Harry's sofa.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting you. I'll just finish marking this and then I'm all yours." Harry cheerfully said.

Draco sipped his wine, looked around Harry's living room and studied Harry's face. Harry was frowning slightly as he read the students work and he would scribble a note and mutter to himself – Draco thought he looked scrumptious.

Harry finished and joined Draco on the sofa, "Sixth year student has been watching too much muggle TV, was getting fiction mixed up with facts. His essay on vampires, was mainly based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer – they must think that show is real."

Draco didn't have a clue what Harry was on about and told him so.

"TV? Buffy? What are you on about?" Draco didn't know what a Buffy was.

Harry chuckled, "I'll explain about televisions another time and maybe we can watch Buffy together. But for now you just have to remain in the dark, I want to enjoy our time together. Not waste it explaining about muggle rubbish."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, he was sure that not knowing about Buffy wasn't going to be the end of him.

They spoke about the arranged meeting with Scorpius and Draco said that he was going to tell him his involvement in the war. Harry asked if he could be there so he could tell Scorpius about Draco's involvement – the bits he knew Draco would probably miss out. Draco agreed he could join them about half way through the day – so they had some time alone.

"You know Draco, you have been here over an hour and you haven't kissed me once. I'm starting to think I have bad breath or something" Harry remarked.

Draco laughed lightly, "Well let me rectify my mistake" and he leaned forwards pressing his supple lips to Harry's willing and waiting lips.

Harry's hands immediately went to Draco's back and he put them under Draco's shirt.

"Must you always tuck your shirt in? It's a hindrance when I'm trying to touch you up – slows me down" Harry grumbled playfully.

"Yes shirts must always be tucked in, it is smarter. I do not wish to look like a street urchin and be common and scruffy" he arrogantly declared, chin raised and nose pointed in the air.

Harry laughed, "Urchin?" and kissed Draco's pointed nose and chin.

Draco ignored Harry's teasing and lost himself in Harry's smell, kissing his neck and lightly sucking on it.

"Mmm" Harry said as he straddled Draco and began his own attack on Draco's neck.

Harry pulled back, and looked into Draco's eyes. He raised his hands and swept his fingers through his hair to the side of Draco's face and then he leaned in and kissed Draco passionately.

Harry continued to run his fingers through Draco's hair as they kissed. Draco felt shivers run down his spine, setting off trigger points all over his body because of Harry's kissing and hair touching. Draco knew his head is one of the most sensitive spots on his body.

It was the only time he allowed someone to touch his hair, was when he was being intimate.

Draco placed one hand under Harry's top, caressing his back muscles, and the other hand he caressed the back of Harry's neck. Their kissing and caressing was in sync together and they had a rhythm established.

Harry broke away from Draco's intoxicating lips and devoured his neck, behind his ear and gently lapping at his earlobe. Harry was panting slightly and he was getting worked up fast – he was horny as hell.

He kissed below Draco's ear and whispered, "You taste so nice. I wonder if all of you tastes this good?" and he climbed out of Draco's lap and knelt between Draco's legs.

Draco took a moment to get Harry's meaning. Harry had undone his belt and trousers before Harry saw recognition flare in his desire filled eyes.

"Take them off, it will be better – less restrictive" Harry ordered.

Draco seemed to be in a state of shock, not believing what Harry was going to do. He lifted his bottom off the sofa and Harry pulled his trousers and underwear down and off.

Harry stared at the hard cock in front of him. Draco moaned softly in anticipation. All the blood had rushed to his dick. All that blood and the pressure throbbing, it just felt immense.

Harry removed his glasses, he wanted to get as close to Draco as possible and didn't want his glasses obstructing him. He massaged Draco's legs and inner thighs, kissing the soft and smooth skin. Draco had released a moan of appreciation and Harry kissed up to Draco's pelvis and buried his head in Draco's crotch.

Then he firmly gripped Draco, looked up at him, "Let's see how nice this part of you tastes" and he licked the head of Draco's cock.

Harry returned his gaze to Draco, "I'm going to go past your expectations and introduce you to levels of bliss far beyond what you dared to dream could exist."

Draco shivered at the lustful voice Harry was using and moaned as Harry wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock.

Harry stoked the bottom half of Draco with his hand, and the top half he engulfed and lightly sucked, licked and stimulated. Harry was using his tongue in all sorts of tantalizing ways, he even used the underside of his tongue, running over the sensitive tip of Draco's cock.

Draco had slumped back against the sofa and had tilted his pelvis forwards to give Harry better access. Harry flattened his tongue, then he slowly ran it along Draco's cock, from base to tip. Taking his time, Harry made sure that no spot was unlicked.

Draco was at Harry's mercy, he was completely gone. He had given in to the glorious sensations that Harry was eliciting - working his skill full mouth and tongue. Reducing him to a moaning, gibbering mess. And Godric, Salazar, Helga and Rowena, god, Merlin any other higher being, it felt fucking good.

Harry would change the pace and the pressure, mixing it up, building Draco's anticipation. Harry licked and sucked on Draco's testicles gently, he kissed and pumped his shaft. Before sucking on the head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive spots.

Draco was withering and moaning, his hands gripping Harry's hair. Suddenly Draco could feel that all the pressure that had been building up was about to be released. He cried out and came into Harry's mouth. Harry continued sucking and licking, swallowing his come and prolonging his blissful and intense orgasm.

Draco was stuck in that after orgasm stage, where he was aware of what was going on around him, but no way could he function or move. Harry kissed Draco's abdomen and then sat next to him on the sofa, before kissing Draco on the lips. Draco wasn't very responsive, his brain still short circuiting after that mind blowing oral.

Harry looked very pleased with himself but Draco couldn't be bothered to comment, instead he pulled Harry to him and against his chest as he played with Harry's hair.

Eventually Draco returned to his normal self and he kissed the top of Harry's hair.

"Well I always thought you had a mouth on you Potter, if I knew in school how skilled that mouth was, well we would have been at it all over the castle" he informed the grinning fool that was his man.

Harry realised in that moment when Draco entangled him in his arms, that he suddenly felt safe and happy. He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Draco pushed Harry away and back against the sofa, so Harry was lead down. Draco lowered himself over Harry and started his own tasting session. He removed Harry's top and started tasting, kissing and licking Harry's neck and chest. Whilst he slipped his hand in his trousers and wanked Harry to climax.

Once they were cleaned and put away, they stayed cuddling and kissing on the sofa, until Draco yawned and Harry realised it was very late.

"Hmm better say goodnight, you have Scorpius class tomorrow and you don't want to fall asleep during it" Harry advised.

Draco climbed off Harry and tucked his shirt back in and smoothed over his hair. "You're very comfortable to lie on. I think I could get used to it."

Harry snickered, "Draco Malfoy are you admitting that you of all people like cuddling, hugging or snuggling – whatever you wish to call it?"

Draco looked horrified, "No. Maybe. Yes – shut up"

Harry laughed and gently cupped Draco's head in his hands, kissing him intimately. He then pulled back and looked up at him,

"Don't worry I like the cuddling too. Night Draco." And he kissed him quickly one last time.

Draco returned the kiss and squeezed Harry's waist – bidding Harry a good night and leaving to return to his quarters.

The next few days went quickly, Harry and Draco continued to talk and get to know each other all over again. Harry found that he would get butterflies when he knew he was going to see Draco again, he would miss him when he wasn't around and he would be the first and last person he thought of when waking up and going to sleep.

_I think I'm falling for Draco_. Harry decided, but he wouldn't tell Draco. It was too early and Draco would scoff and laugh. He would tease him and make a Hufflepuff comment – no Harry would hold off saying anything just yet. It was too soon.

It was now Sunday and Harry was going to join Scorpius and Draco later. He wondered how this meeting was going. Instead of dwelling on it, he went to find Lilly and see how she was getting on and see if he could spend some time with his children.

Scorpius was nervous, he didn't want to trigger another horrid flashback for his dad. But he wanted answers and he knew that talking about this with his dad, would bring them closer.

Al was walking with Scorpius to Draco's rooms, "Look mate, it will be fine. The man had the big bad dark lord live with him – he has balls of steel"

Scorpius snorted, "Shut up Al you plonker." Scorpius was laughing so Al knew he wasn't offended.

Scorpius bid Al goodbye and entered his dad's private rooms.

"Hey dad"

Draco smiled, he would never tire of Scorpius calling him dad. "Hello. Do you want a drink or a snack?"

Scorpius sat next to Draco on the sofa, "Um maybe a cold drink, but nothing to eat thanks."

Draco fetched Scorpius a drink and a cup of tea for himself.

"Right, better luck this time. What do you want to know?" Draco asked kindly, trying not to worry Scorpius.

Scorpius was deep in thought for a moment, "There is so much I wish to ask, so much I want to experience with you and I have no idea where to start. Um I want to know big things and little things – like in the memory you showed me. Mother said she didn't like my name, I take it you chose it?"

Draco smiled, "Yes I did, sorry about that. I'm sure you dislike it too, but it's a family tradition. I wanted to carry on the tradition of giving astronomical names to your children, it was started by my paternal grandmother. You Scorpius were named after a constellation. It is a large constellation located in the southern hemisphere near the centre of the Milky Way."

Scorpius smiled, "Mother never really explained why I was named Scorpius. She just said she wasn't given a choice and that she hates it."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try not to bad mouth your mother. But she does make it difficult. Of course she had a choice, there are many astrological names she could have chosen, and she picked your middle name. Which in my opinion is just as bad, if not worse."

Scorpius grimaced, "Yeah, Hyperion. What's that all about?" He whined.

Draco watched as his son scrunched up his nose, in obvious disgust at this middle name.

"In Greek mythology, Hyperion was the 'God of the Sun and Light', the name means 'He who watches from above' Hyperion was one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians."

The Draco laughed, "Also Hyperion in Greek mythology was known for helping to overthrow his father. I never even thought of that until now – guess it was your mother's sense of humour."

Scorpius was impressed by his dad's knowledge and his carefree attitude to his mother's pettiness

"Mother tried to shorten my name, but it didn't seem right. When I got old enough I told her it was Scorpius and nothing else" he said defiantly and proudly.

"Good, it is your name after all."

Scorpius sent his dad a kind smile, "I like it, it's unique and it always gets attention. Besides it's a conversation starter."

Draco nodded, "Yes – I know that feeling. I think Draco is just as unique and well odd. But I've grown to like it. It's better than being called Malfoy all the time." He added.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah no offence, but when people call me Malfoy, they say it like a cuss word or an insult. Gets boring fast!"

Draco laughed, "Yep that would be my and your grandfathers fault – again sorry about that."

Scorpius knew this was dodgy territory, but it was what caused most people to hate on his dad and to happily tell him all about it growing up.

"Did I ever meet grandfather and grandmother on your side?"

Draco looked sad for a moment, "Yes of course. They adored you and spoilt you rotten. I had many arguments with them, they would over indulge you and had to be the bad guy and say no. But I was far too spoilt growing up and I didn't want the same for you. It made me a brat."

Scorpius felt guilty he didn't really remember his grandparents and wished he knew them better. "What happened? I don't really remember them." He admitted.

Draco sighed, "Well when I lost custody of you Astoria kept you away from everything Malfoy. Of course my parents tried to get access too, but were denied and well I think they blamed me for the failure of the marriage and subsequent loss of custody. Well more your grandfather, but whatever grandfather did, your grandmother would stand by him. I refused to speak with them and I haven't since."

"You see during the custody battle it emerged that I ...I am gay. This went against everything your grandfather believes in – he refused to have anything to do with me and to this day will not reconnect."

Draco thought, _oh how he would shit a brick if he knew I was seeing Harry Potter._

"That's a bit small minded and unfair. You're still their son – nothing will change that?" Scorpius was outraged on his dad's behalf.

Draco smiled at Scorpius, "It is but unfortunately that is the way it will be. My father is a stubborn fool and he believes that I have a choice and that I chose to be gay as some sort of spiteful act, to piss him off."

Scorpius frowned, "I don't really like the sound of him, and I think he frightens me"

"Yes he is an intimidating person. But the little time that you were in his life, he thought the world of you. He may have wrong views and opinions, but he still loves me and you. Just has a funny way of showing it. Your grandmother was a different story, she isn't bothered by my sexual preference, but knows she cannot go against her husband and seek my company."

Scorpius shook his head, "The Malfoy family are a bunch of messed up people huh?

Draco chuckled, "Oh you don't even know the half of it. The Malfoy family is a therapist wet dream."

Scorpius snickered, his dad seemed a well-spoken man. To hear him say 'wet dream' was surreal.

"Do you think I should try and see them again?" Scorpius didn't know, his mother wouldn't allow it, but they were his grandparents.

"I cannot tell you what to do Scorpius, the decision is yours entirely. I believe it would make them very happy. They are living in France now, but I have a contact address I can pass on, if you wish to write."

Scorpius nodded, "I'd like that. Maybe just correspond via owl post at first – I think I want to know about all my family, the good and bad. It's part of who I am and I want to know. Everyone else seems to know."

Draco huffed, "Everyone else likes to think they know. They assume, a rich family, have everything and they buy their way to success. That we are all cold hearted, evil and arrogant. Yes to some extent that is true. But no one knows the other side to us. How we are protective of family, how your grandmother can be kind and caring."

"I was the only one who saw her as a loving and kind mother. I miss her terribly and hate that I cannot seek comfort from her. But some things can't be fixed overnight."

Scorpius patted his dad's arm, "I didn't mean to make you sad"

"That's all right son. I just miss the mother I had as a child, she hasn't been that woman for a long time"

"I think you would get on with her. She likes reading and writing poetry, I remember you mentioning that you write."

Scorpius relaxed, he was actually finding it easy to talk with his dad, "Yes I do write poetry and other stuff. Al says that I could give Shakespeare a run for his money, but I have no idea who that is. Al is always saying daft things. He's Mr Potter's son, my best friend."

Draco knew full well who Al Potter was. "Yes you two seem to disrupt my potions class enough. It seems a family trait, as his older brother James often spews random nonsense in my class too."

Scorpius grinned, "I like James, he is really funny and he's great at quidditch. Shame he's a Gryffindor, at least Al was in Slytherin. We made friends instantly – he approached me and said, 'Oi Malfoy. I've been told by my mum to stay away from you – so wanna be friends?' I thought it was funny so I said yeah."

Draco could imagine quite clearly Al doing something like that. He knew Scorpius could give him an insight into the Potter family and even Harry to a certain extent.

"So Mrs Potter doesn't like you?"

Scorpius scoffed, "Stupid ginger bint"

Draco didn't have the heart to scold him, not when he agreed with him.

"Al said that he was warned to leave me well alone, that I would use him and exploit him. I told Al that he seemed a bit of a gormless git and he wouldn't be much use for anything."

Draco laughed, it seemed Scorpius had his tendency to insult the Potters, even if it was only playful.

"Al is really funny and we just clicked. He wrote to his mother and told her that she can have as many kittens as she wishes, but he was my friend and she just had to deal with it. He got a howler in the post for talking to her like that, but it was worth it."

"What did Mr Potter say?"

Scorpius shrugged, "He was nice to me from the start. Friendly man, much like Al really. He didn't see me as 'Malfoy' just as another student really. He grades my work fairly and even told me that I shouldn't let Al copy my work, because he knew I was helping him. Apparently I have a natural talent for absorbing information, said it was a skill he always envied about you."

Draco smiled, "Yes I was more academic than Pott-Harry. He was distracted far too easily, not just because of the lunatic dark lord – but by his friends, his love life and well me. I used to tease him endlessly. If he never reacted I would have left him alone, he made it too easy for me"

"I'm glad you have sorted out your silly school rivalry."

"Me too son, me too."

"Mr Potter's wife is a strange one. I stayed over Al's a few times in the holidays, but soon stopped, because she was just weird. She used to talk about you all the time and how I was the exact replica of you and it was unnerving and she didn't feel comfortable. Al told her she was being stupid, but she banned me from staying. Mr Potter has another home that he sees his kids in over the holidays and I've stayed there a few times too. He takes us flying and we have fun."

"Did Mr Potter ever mention me?"

"No. Not really, he knew you and mother were divorced, but he didn't know that I didn't see you. I think he assumed you had joint custody. I didn't really like talking about you then, so he never raised it and neither did I."

"Oh Al said if I told you something, you would have a heart attack, but I think its funny so I'll tell you anyway. I even stayed at the Burrow a few times. I met Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley. They were really nice. Hermione said I should have been in Ravenclaw and that she thinks if I made more of an effort, I could beat her NEWT scores."

Draco thought it was strange that his son was socialising with Weasleys, Granger, Potters and such – when he never saw him. But he was glad that apart from She Weasel, he had gotten a good reception.

"I mean Ron would moan about you and say some things, but he treated me nice enough and didn't hold it against me or anything. He said I proved I was better than you, by simply becoming Al's friend."

Draco rolled his eyes, "In fact I did try to become Harry's friend- he refused my offer. Not my problem."

"Talking of Potter Senior, shall I call him and we can all have a jolly old chat about the war?" Draco was be sarcastic, they knew that this unavoidable chat would be dreadful, but it needed to be said.

"Yeah okay dad. I'll just use the restroom."

Draco called Harry and then waited until they all had drinks and biscuits, before stating.

"So Scorpius tells me that your ex-wife told Al not to make friends with Scorpius, I take it she still dislikes me?" Draco asked serious, but fighting a smile.

"Well Al was never very good at doing as he was told especially if he was forbidden to do something. I think I respected him more, after he asked Scorpius to be friends. In front of all the school, he showed everyone that holding grudges is stupid and the other students accepted Scorpius quicker because Al was friends with him."

Scorpius agreed, "Yeah it's great because being a Potter or a Malfoy in its own right at school, is huge. But nothing trumps Malfoy-Potter – no one dares messes with us."

Harry beamed, "Yeah Malfoy-Potter, I'd say they go perfect together" and he winked at Draco without Scorpius seeing.

"Mr Potter..."

"Please Scorpius outside of the classroom call me Harry"

"Oh okay Harry. Mother said that you of all people could tell me that dad was um…..horrible, at the time I took her word for it. I guess she was wrong?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I have never met your mother in my life. She knows little to nothing about me and my personal life. She was below your father and me, at school and neither of us associated with her. Yes it was clear to all at school, that Draco and I...um we…disliked each other."

Draco snorted, "Harry is being polite Scorpius. We hated each other with a passion and on more than one occasion endangered each other's lives."

Scorpius' eyebrows rose, "I heard some stories, but assumed they were blown out of proportion"

"Like what? Maybe we can confirm or deny them – or just give the full facts about them." Harry asked.

Scorpius shifted in his seat, "You've forgiven each other right? I don't want to cause trouble between you two."

Draco and Harry both said, "Yes all is forgiven" at the same time. This caused Harry to grin like an idiot and Draco busy himself with his drink to avoid the stupid grin threating to split across his face.

"Oh Good. Well I had students, Al, Rose and even mother give me various stories. Al said half are myths or have been exaggerated to make his dad seem like superman or something, I said I didn't know who superman was. He keeps telling me about muggle things, he has a weird obsession I think. He said he does it because I look so confused afterwards and my face makes him laugh. Git."

Harry chuckled, sounded like his son.

Draco surprised Harry by saying, "Superman is a muggle hero Scorpius. He saves and rescues innocent people and is very handsome and wears glasses." Adding in his head, _Like Harry – handsome, muscly and wears glasses._

Scorpius winkled his nose, "Al said he wears a weird tight suit thing and I said he sounds like an idiot – sorry Mr Potter. Anyway Ron said that the reason Mrs Pot- Ms Weasley doesn't like me or any Malfoy was because dad was a... um bastard at school and that grandfather tried to kill her or something, but he wouldn't say how, and he said that was Lucius and not dad and that no one should hold that against dad"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Weasley – I mean Ron said that. He defended me?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah. Said you were bound to be a bastard at school, what with your upbringing and shit parents or something. He said he didn't hate you anymore."

"Oh" was all Draco managed.

Harry smiled, "Ron has grown up a lot, shame Ginny hasn't."

"Anyway I don't want to know about Lucius or anyone else, just dad and what happened to him during the war." He asked looking at Harry and then Draco.

Draco explained about pure bloods and the way he was raised, then he told Scorpius about his bullying and behaviour at school. Then he got to sixth year – Harry sent him a comforting smile and Draco began his side of events.

"Shit dad that's awful – So it's true, you, you…"

Draco finished for him, "Yes I'm not denying my actions Scorpius, I know what I did was wrong. But now you understand some of my reasons and how I felt like I didn't have a choice."

Scorpius swallowed, he had a weird lump in his throat. I was strange hearing his dad admit that he tried to kill, that he wanted to kill and that he let the death eaters in. But he also heard that his dad couldn't go through with it in the end and that he regrets letting the death eaters in.

"Your dad was sixteen Scorpius – too young. There was a lot of pressure on all of us and we had to fight like men and adults, when we shouldn't have."

Harry had also relayed his version of sixth year, what he saw on top of the astronomy tower.

Scorpius frowned, "So was that the year that Mr Potter cursed you dad? Rose said something about you and Mr Potter fighting and Mr Potter almost killing you or something?"

Harry stiffened – Scorpius was talking about the time he caught Draco crying in the toilets and he used Sectumsempra on him.

"Well was gravely injured but I was seen to quickly and healed. I only have faint scars, but I was about to use an unforgivable on Harry and he used an unknown curse. I think he didn't intentionally mean to injury me so badly." Draco avoided Harry, they hadn't really talked about this yet.

Harry took over, "I was a fool, I read the curse in a book, but had no idea what it did. I was mortified when it …it injured your dad"

Scorpius was curious, "What did it do?"

"Well that's up to your dad, he might want to avoid talking about it." Harry said as he glanced at Draco's face. Draco didn't seem angry or cold, he looked as if he was trying to reassure Harry, with his eyes.

"It was like I was being slashed open by an invisible sword. It created deep wounds mainly over my chest. The Potions Professor at the time knew the counter curse and closed the wounds."

Harry had removed his glasses and was rubbing his closed eyelids. Hearing Draco talk about his wounds made him think back to that day. How he was alarmed and scared that Draco was going to die. He felt huge guilt and remorse, he never really apologised to Draco. He assumed he wouldn't have any scars and hearing that Draco had the permanent reminder, was gut wrenching.

Harry had a headache coming on. Harry could hear Draco talking, but he couldn't make sense of what was being said. He was trapped in an inner battle of guilt about what he did to his now boyfriend.

Draco looked at Harry's pale face and knew the idiot would be beating himself up about cursing Draco.

"Scorpius, I've talked about my life up to sixth year, I think that's enough for today. Go back to your dorm now. I will speak to you again soon."

Scorpius agreed, he was tired of sitting on the sofa and he was hungry. He bid goodbye to his dad and Mr Potter and left.

Draco waited to make sure that Scorpius was gone. Then he crouched in front of Harry and took hold of his hand.

"Harry…"

Harry lifted his head, "Draco I never apologised, you know I'm sorry for what I did? Because I am, I really am. I didn't know what it did and Merlin you collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of you – I did that to you."

Harry looked well on his way to being distraught, "I didn't think you'd still have scars."

Draco caressed Harry's cheek and squeezed his hand he was holding, "Snape and Pomfrey said the scarring could have been avoided if dittany was applied immediately. However it wasn't, by the time it was applied it reduced the scarring considerably, but faint scars remain."

"Draco, I'm so sorry" Harry pleaded, wanting Draco to understand how sorry he was.

"The scars remind me that I survived. The scars tell me that I have healed. Physically and emotionally." Draco softly spoke these words.

Draco stood and started unbuttoning his shirt. Harry watched transfixed, he wanted to see Draco's bare chest, but he felt awful for marring his perfect body and skin.

Draco finished with the buttons and he slid the shirt off. Standing topless in front Harry, looking down into Harry's guilt filled eyes.

Harry eyes scanned Draco's torso. He had one large scar running from below his left collar bone, in a diagonal slash down his chest, ending at the bottom of his right side ribs. Then a few smaller scars, either side of the big one. Harry reached out and put his hands on Draco's hips, pulling him closer. He kissed his abdomen and then stood. He kissed him firmly on the lips, apologising through the kiss.

Harry moved walking them, Draco walking backwards. Harry gently pushed Draco so he was led down on the sofa, stretched out. Harry climbed on top and looked down at his scared torso.

Feeling like he needed to apologise properly, Harry traced the scars with feather light touches, stroking them, caressing them and tracing them up and down. He loomed over Draco's naked chest and lowered himself. He tenderly and slowly started placing a trail of closed mouth kisses along the big scar.

Harry reached up, running one hand through Draco's hair, the other brushing over a nipple, as he continued to kiss Draco's scars.

He wanted to show Draco he was sorry, that he was still beautiful, that Harry could heal him and he was perfect.

Harry lavished attention to Draco's scars and his upper body. Harry moved up to Draco's neck and was sucking on the side of it gently. Draco pulled Harry up by his hair and kissed him fervidly, like Harry was his only means of survival. Harry had removed his own top and they were pressed chest to chest as they kissed with intense pressure and fast movements.

Draco had wrapped his leg around Harry's waist and Harry had started creating wonderful friction, as he grinded and rubbed against Draco's leg and groin.

Draco decided that the clothes were getting in the way and whispered to Harry to strip, Harry wasted no time in doing as asked. Draco also stripped and they resumed their lying position on the sofa.

Harry and Draco began kissing hungrily, their bodies gliding against one another, sweat accumulating from the heat of the two bodies being so close together. Draco dug his fingertips into Harry's back and raked them down and then settled them on his arse. Gripping it firmly and pushing Harry down, so their cocks rubbed together with more pressure.

Draco picked up his discarded wand and cast a non-verbal Accio spell. He grabbed the message oil and rubbed some on his hands. Then he smothered it over his and Harry's erections, so now when the rubbed together, they slid with more ease.

Harry was touching Draco all over, letting his fingers learn all that was on show. He couldn't really concentrate when he was aching for release and vigorously frotting with Draco. He sucked on Draco's nipple, licking around the nipple and biting it gently.

Harry pushed himself up and knelt of the sofa, cock slick from the oil and aching to be stimulated. Harry indicated for Draco to kneel too and the both knelt facing each other. Harry took Draco's hand and moved it to their erections. Harry did the same and he enclosed both of their erections in their hands. He then moved his hands, masturbating both of them at the same time.

After a few firm strokes and passionate kisses, Harry climaxed and shot come over their hands, this made it even slicker and Draco's erection slid through their hands with ease. Draco lowered his head against Harry's shoulder and moaned against it as he too climaxed.

Harry was aware that his knees hurt and they he was balanced on the sofa, but he didn't want to move. He wanted to bask in the afterglow orgasm and nuzzle against Draco's hair and neck forever.

Harry had lost his glasses in all the rubbing, grinding, kissing and masturbating. He pulled his head back and squinted, trying to locate his glasses or his wand. Draco kissed along his jaw and mumbled something incoherent, but Harry heard.

"…..fell to the floor."

Harry sat down on the sofa and reached to feel around on the floor.

Draco rolled his eyes and located the missing glasses immediately. He placed them in Harry's hands, "Here".

"Oh thanks" Harry put them on and grinned broadly, Draco looked so damn sexy all sweaty, messy hair, flushed cheeks and Harry's come dripping down his stomach.

Harry picked up his wand and spelled them clean, then he put on his boxers, he felt very exposed.

"So I hope you accept my apology for causing those scars" Harry joked as he lovingly kissed Draco's nose, cheek, jaw and then his chin.

"Hmm yes apology accepted. If that's how you're going to apologise for any wrong doings, I'm sure I can make a list of all the things you need to apologise for." He retorted.

Harry laughed at him, "Yes I can only imagine how long that list would be"

Draco was still fully naked and he seemed comfortable enough to remain naked.

"Think we should maybe shower and go get some dinner, we haven't eaten all day?" Harry suggested.

Draco agreed and offered to wash Harry for him, but Harry blushed and said he needed to change his clothes and he wanted to shower alone. That seemed something they should do after dating for a while.

On the way back to his rooms Harry caught James and Zara Zabini arguing.

"Hey you two, keep your voices down. What's going on here?" Harry firmly asked.

James crossed his arms and glared at Zara. She rolled her eyes, "Nothing Sir. James is being a pig-headed Gryffindor as usual."

"I'm not pig headed Zabini. You're just being a bitch." James fumed.

"I'm not being a bitch."

Harry counted to ten, teenagers seemed to make mountains out of mole hills.

"James your mother and I, raised you better. You shouldn't swear, especially at a lady."

James huffed and mumbled "She's no lady"

"James" Harry warned.

"Sorry"

Harry knew he was apologising to him and not Zara.

"Sorry to whom?" Harry said in his 'Dad being firm' voice.

James threw his hands in the air, "Sorry Zabini" he said through clenched teeth.

Zara didn't look impressed with the unenthusiastic apology.

"No I'm sorry James. I'm sorry I ever met your sorry ass" and she glared at him and stomped off.

James looked momentarily stricken, torn. Like he wanted to go after her, but he stayed where he was.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Harry doubted James would admit fault.

James turned to Harry and shrugged, "Nothing. Zabini and I were disagreeing over her choice of a boyfriend. I told her he was a jackass and she didn't like it."

James looked fed up, "Night dad" and he left.

Harry could guess that James was lashing out at Zara because he fancied her and she was going out with someone else. Another love triangle – he had enough to last a lifetime with the Ron – Hermione – Lavender love triangle.

Harry decided to leave James to his drama filled life and go shower, change and met Draco for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Going through some personal stuff, keeping me from writing. Thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eight**

Harry and Draco decided to avoid the great hall and opted to go into Hogsmeade and enjoy a meal together. They picked a secluded booth, they didn't want rumours starting.

They enjoyed a delicious meal and were now finishing off dessert.

"You know I bumped into James on the way back to my room. He was arguing with Zara Zabini, he's jealous because she is seeing someone. For some reason he won't admit he likes her." Harry said, shaking his head slightly.

Draco snorted, "Well he's constantly insulting her for being in Slytherin, I think he can't come to terms with the fact he likes a girl from Slytherin. Way to raise your kid Harry!" Draco joked.

Harry shrugged, "Well I tried my best. But James is a Gryffindor through and through. No doubt about it. Al is a true Slytherin and well, I'm both. So I guess it made it hard to set a standard."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "What makes you think that you're both Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Draco asked, intrigued.

Harry grinned, "Oh I didn't tell you did I? Well the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I said no way am I going in that house, not with that twit Draco Malfoy – thank you very much. So it put me in Gryffindor."

Draco's face was a picture, torn between wanting to remain serious and wanting to laugh.

"You asked the sorting hat to re-think where it placed you, because you didn't want to be with me?" He frowned.

Harry laughed, "No you prat. Not because of you. Just didn't want to be in the same house as Voldemort and all that. I thought I'd turn evil or something – so I said 'not Slytherin' and the hat listened. Can you imagine what would have happened if we shared a dorm room"

Harry was referring to the fighting, hexing and killing of each other. However from the look in Draco's eyes, he was thinking of being alone, with beds, with Harry, for seven years.

"Um Draco? Maybe you shouldn't imagine it" Harry said in a light-hearted manner.

Draco's turned to look at Harry and he smiled. "Too late. You'd look good in a Slytherin tie – and only a tie" he purred.

Harry leaned closer, across the table, "That can be arranged" he seductively replied.

Over the next few weeks Draco and Scorpius spent a lot of time together, talking, righting any misconceptions Scorpius had about him and just being like father and son should. Flying with Harry and Albus when possible and getting to know each other.

Draco thought he'd been rather lucky so far. Someone else's child could have told their parents he was the new potions master and then that parent could have informed Astoria. But so far nothing untoward had happened.

Draco and Scorpius were currently taking a walk around the grounds, "Dad?" Scorpius sounded uncertain.

"Yes" he stopped walking to look over at his son. Whose face was worried and he seemed reluctant to speak.

Draco put a hand on his arm, "Go on Scorpius, it is okay." He reassured.

"Would you consider trying for custody again? It's just the holidays are coming up and mother will not let me spend any of the holidays with you and I want to. It's not fair. You have rights too." He was resolute.

Draco was surprised by the question, "I haven't thought about it, but yes I would love to have at least joint custody. Then Astoria would have to let you see me over the holidays."

Scorpius smiled, "You see I've been thinking about it quite a lot, and I think you should look into doing it soon, before mother discovers you work here and stops all contact. I want a solicitor or whoever to take my opinion into account. I'm old enough now, that the court will ask who I wish to live with….."

Scorpius seemed nervous. He looked up at Draco, "Dad I want to live with you. Do you think, you want that too?"

Draco threw all caution to the wind and enveloped Scorpius into a hug. The first real hug since they reconnected. Draco had been itching to do it for a long time, but it just wasn't in his nature to hug people.

Draco pulled back, huge smile on his face, "I want that more than you'd ever know. I'd love for you to live with me. I won't request full custody, your mother is still your mother and you should make time to visit her, even when you live with me full time."

Scorpius beamed and nodded, "This is so cool, I can't wait to tell Albus. Do you have a house that you live in for school holidays?" he asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes and I cannot wait to redecorate the rooms to suit your needs. Okay well let's get back to the castle you can tell Albus and I will write to a solicitor."

Harry could see that Draco was very happy about something, his smile was huge, his eyes shone and he seemed more alive.

"I would say are you that happy to see me? But I know it is something more." Harry asked as he joined Draco on the sofa in his quarters.

Draco's grin widened, "Scorpius asked if he could come live with me and requested I ask for custody of him."

"Wow that's great" Harry replied as he hugged Draco.

_My second hug today._ Draco thought. Both hugs as equally wanted and received with happiness.

Draco and Harry hadn't had penetrate sex, they had done just about everything else – repeatedly. But not actual sex. Draco liked that they hadn't just jump straight into bed, they were learning each other's bodies, their likes, dislikes and they got to know one another better first. The Christmas holidays were approaching and Draco planned to sleep with Harry over the holidays.

Of course as soon as Draco contacted a solicitor and they interviewed Scorpius. Astoria was issued with a notice, stating that she was summonsed to appear in court for a custody hearing. However she wasn't aware that Draco was a teacher at the school.

That was until it was raised in the court hearing. The court case was pushed through quickly by Draco's solicitor.

Astoria claimed that Draco couldn't be a fit father as he had no job, no house and he was a bad influence. However Draco took the stand, told the judge he worked as the potions master at Hogwarts, he had his own house in Somerset and he had a character reference from Harry Potter – detailing his involvement in the war and the good he did.

Then they played the trump card and Draco's solicitor produced the statement from Scorpius requesting his preference to live with his dad.

Astoria claimed that Draco must have influenced Scorpius, but his solicitor was prepared for that and called Scorpius to the stand. They cast a spell to show that Scorpius was not under any influence of spells or potions.

After confirming his name Draco's solicitor asked, "Scorpius, you currently live with your mother. You were raised to believe that your father had no contact with you, didn't send letters of cards. Is that correct?"

Scorpius didn't want to upset his mother, but she had lied and he wanted to make up for lost time and live with his dad for a bit.

"Yes I have always lived with my mother, until I started Hogwarts. Father had given me a bundle of letters and cards that he had sent to me over the years. They were all dated and had 'return to sender' stamped on from the post office. We also moved and mother never informed father of where we moved. She blocked the floo network and returned all his post. I was raised to believe he didn't want to be a part of my life."

"When did you learn the truth?"

"Father started work at Hogwarts and I slowly discovered the truth and heard his side of events. It is through my enlightenment that I came to the decision that I wanted to spend more time with him, and therefore I wish to live with him full time. We deserve to have the chance to make up for lost time." He sincerely told the court.

After that the judge granted joint custody, it was up to Scorpius which of the two he wanted to spend his time with. He chose his dad, but planned on still seeing his mother often. Scorpius was currently in an office, with his mother, talking to her.

She apologised for keeping him away from his father, but claimed it was for the best. Scorpius didn't press the issue, not wanting to become estranged from her.

Draco didn't want to take Scorpius away from his mother completely and had agreed with Scorpius that he would return home with her at Christmas. Giving him the opportunity to prepare his house for the arrival of Scorpius. It also gave Scorpius the opportunity to pack his personal things that were kept at his mother's. He would come to Draco's about half way through the Christmas break.

Harry was helping Draco tidy the house, organise a few things, such as stocking up on food, making sure he had everything a teenage boy would want and finally they were decorating Scorpius' room.

"What do you think?" Draco asked Harry as he stepped back and surveyed the completed room.

Harry placed his arm around Draco's waist and squeezed it slightly, "I think Scorpius will love it".

Draco had picked some of his favourite poems that Scorpius had written and had them painted onto the walls in elegant script. Not too many, just a few, short ones that were inspirational and brilliant pieces of work. One was above the huge bed and the rest were spread evenly through the room. The room was cream and a pale elegant grey, the writing was black.

Draco turned to Harry and surprised him with an intense and loving kiss, he pulled back still holding Harry's face, "Thank you. For everything." Draco sincerely told Harry as he looked into his eyes.

Harry smiled and blushed, "You're welcome".

That evening was the last evening Draco would have alone without Scorpius and he planned on making the most of his free time with Harry. They ate at a nearby restaurant and consumed a fair amount of wine. They were now back at Draco's and enjoying some more wine, whilst talking – or making out in the living room.

Draco stopped kissing Harry, he had a slight frown on his face, "I just remembered that I was meant to ask you something" he stood and pulled Harry to the decking area out the back.

"What is that? I purchased this house from muggles and I have no idea what that is." He scowled at it.

Harry smiled, "That Draco is a hot tub."

"A what?"

Harry beamed, removed the cover, cast a few spells to clean the water. Then he located the control panel and after some time he managed to get it working.

"You either wear swimwear or go nude, but you sit in it and relax."

Harry grinned and started stripping. Draco stared at him as if he was mad, but also with desire as he watched as more of Harry's body was revealed.

"The muggles must have been rich, this hot tub is huge." Harry said as he started to remove his trousers.

Draco blinked at him, "Potter it's December and freezing. Your stripping outside are you mental?"

Harry laughed, "Yes. But the tub is warm, it is called a 'hot' tub Draco. Trust me its fun. Get in with me and I'll make it worth your while." He seductively said as he removed his boxers, standing fully naked in front of Draco.

Harry kissed Draco quickly on the lips, and climbed into the hot tub. He summoned two glasses and a new bottle of wine. Poured two glasses and sent Draco a look that he hoped was inviting.

Draco mumbled, "Must be mad, it's fucking freezing" as he began to strip.

Harry sat back and enjoyed his vantage point, he could watch as Draco stripped in front of him. Draco carefully joined Harry in the tub and smiled.

"Oh it's nice." He sounded shocked.

Harry chuckled, "Yes. Now I told you I'll make it worth your while"

He conjured some floating candles and cast a spell to turn the wireless up, so they could hear it in the garden. Draco had no neighbours, as the house sat around substantial land that Draco also owned.

Harry turned in his seat and trailed a hand over Draco's chest and shoulders. Draco reached up and removed Harry's glasses, then they kissed passionately. Their hands running all over one another. Harry's hair was wet by now, as Draco had his hands under the water and then he'd run it through Harry's hair. After a few times, his hair had become completely wet.

Harry conjured a lubricant that was suitable for water and began stroking Draco. Whilst he kissed Draco's neck. He cast a spell that helped prepare him, he didn't think he had the patience to wait for Draco to do it.

Draco was sitting on the bench with his knees bent and legs slightly spread, leaning back with his arms outstretched and resting on the edge of the tub. Harry straddled him, facing forward, he continued to kiss Draco's neck as he lowered himself onto Draco's penis, holding on to his shoulders for support. Draco's eyes flew open and Harry managed to look smug as he continued to lower himself fully. He kept his knees bent and feet flat on the bench, using Draco's shoulders for support and leverage. He began to move up and down and back and forth.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry to give him more support. They were kissing as Harry set a steady rhythm, moving slowly and firmly. Harry traced circles over Draco's nipples as he started moving faster.

Draco moaned and raked his fingers down Harry's back, his head tilted back. Harry wanted more of those moans so he increased his pace and bounced on Draco's lap harder and faster.

"Oh fuck Harry" Draco huskily declared.

Harry reached out and grabbed the rim of the hot tub with both hands and Draco grabbed Harry's hips with both of his hands, and Harry began pumping up and down, short and long, slow and fast, until they were both panting and he felt like he was going to explode.

Draco reached between them and started stroking Harry. Harry wasn't prepared for the extra stimulation and after a few strokes, arched his back and cried out as he came.

Draco climaxed not long after and they both continued moving until they had ridden out their orgasms.

Harry stayed seated on Draco, with him still inside of him. He leaned his forehead against Draco's and smiled at him.

Draco returned his smile and said, "Who knew the muggles were so kinky. A hot tub, in the garden for sex. Great!"

Harry laughed, "No the hot tub isn't meant for sex. Not really, but people have sex in them. We'll have to drain the water and clean it. I think there is stuff that cleans it already, but just to be safe."

Draco kissed Harry, and they stayed kissing for a long time. Then Harry climbed off and out of the hot tub. "Want to come towel dry me?" he asked.

Draco laughed and climbed out too.

The next day Harry returned to his house to spend some time with his kids, Ginny was going to drop them off for a few days.

Draco wasn't allowed to get Scorpius from Astoria's she refused him entry to her house. So Draco gave Scorpius his address and waited for him to floo over.

Scorpius stepped out, "Hello Dad. Um mother wouldn't shrink my belongings and I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school yet. So I might have to make a few trips, to carry my stuff through."

Draco rolled his eyes, Astoria was being petty and Scorpius was just going to resent her more for it.

Scorpius had to make a lot of trips and he still hadn't got all his stuff. "I think I'll leave the rest, this constant floo'ing is making me feel sick."

Draco frowned and followed Scorpius through the floo, he yelled at Astoria and shrunk the rest of Scorpius things, picked them up and floo'ed back to his.

Scorpius came soon after and Draco blocked the floo to Astoria. "Thanks dad."

Draco sighed, "Sorry I didn't mean to lose my temper. But when you said you were starting to feel sick, well that wasn't on. Come I'll give you a tour."

Scorpius followed, impressed with the house. "Do you have a house elf? It's very clean."

Draco shook his head, "Nope no elf. Harry helped me get the house ready. I do hope you'll like your room."

He stopped outside of it and indicated for Scorpius to open the door.

Scorpius turned the handle and entered, "Wow dad. Hey that's my poems. Cool!"

Draco stepped into the room, "I hope you don't mind, I really liked these poems. I remembered them of by heart and thought they were worthy of being displayed."

Scorpius turned and caught Draco off guard by hugging him. Draco returned the hug and noted that Scorpius was taller, he must be having a growth spurt.

"Thank you dad. Mother always said that I wasted my time writing poems and that…um never mind" he shifted nervously.

Draco placed a hand in his shoulder, "That what? Scorpius"

He sighed, "I never realised how hateful she could be. She said that if I continued writing poetry I'd turn out gay like you. She hated my poetry said it was something I should hide and be ashamed of."

Draco closed his eyes and took a calming breath, opening his eyes, he looked directly at Scorpius, "Writing poetry doesn't make a person gay. Even if you decided in the future that you were gay, it wouldn't be because of something as small as poetry. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. However even if you're straight, you shouldn't be ashamed of writing such beautiful poems."

"In fact, I believe if you put your mind to it you could become a famous author. You have talent, never be ashamed of that." He firmly told him.

Scorpius smiled and quietly said, "Thank you"

Draco nodded and left Scorpius to settle whilst he made them lunch.

Over lunch Scorpius looked at his dad and asked, "Is there a spare room I can turn into a studio, I paint and draw as well and I'd love to have a place to use for that purpose."

Draco beamed, "I have no idea where you gained you creativity streak from. But it's brilliant. Well there is the annex, the outhouse that is away from the main house and is situated in the garden. The windows are large and you can see the grounds from there. It's just one huge square building, you can have it as a studio."

Scorpius smiled, "Sweet. Can I go set it up? I've finished my lunch." He eagerly asked.

Draco chuckled at Scorpius enthusiasm, "Sure"

Draco fire called Harry and invited him and his children over for dinner. Al stumbled out of the fire place, gave a nervous chuckle, "Bloody floo travel, you'd think I'd be used to it by now" Al cheerfully said.

Draco grinned, _Al was just like Harry in that respect._

James and Lilly came through next, followed by Harry.

James looked to be sulking, "Hello Professor Malfoy" he grumbled.

Draco could imagine for an older student, it would be torture to spend time at a professor's house.

"Pease James call me Draco outside of School." Draco kindly told him.

"Whatever" he mumbled and plonked on the sofa.

Harry shot him a glare, he probably already lectured him on manners. But he was a teenaged boy after all and well you can't expect miracles.

Lilly smiled, "Hello Draco."

Draco smiled, Lilly was always polite and knew how to work every teacher. However he found that she was intelligent enough and seemed to understand potions, so she didn't need to manipulate him.

"Hello Lilly." He looked at Harry and smiled, "Harry"

"Where's Scorpius? He did move in with you right?" Al asked.

Draco smiled, "Yes he did. He's in his 'studio', it's the annexe in the back garden. Feel free to join him."

Al grinned, "Cool his own studio. Now he can really use his skills. He's brilliant, I can't even draw stick men, but he seems to just have a natural talent." After that praise he rushed out to the annexe.

James huffed, "Seeing as I'm stuck here all night, Prof…um Draco, can you help me with the stupid potions assignment. I can't do it." He complained.

Draco grinned, "No such thing as cant James. Come to the kitchen and I can help you through it as I cook."

So Draco and the remaining Potters went to the kitchen. Harry watched Draco and James, Lilly was busy on her mobile phone. Ginny has goy her it for Christmas and she was constantly on the blasted thing. Apparently all her friends had one and they text each other constantly.

Draco sighed, "James. Read that paragraph again and maybe slower, you might actually realise you interrupted it incorrectly the first time."

James frowned, "I've read it more than once and it still sounds like a pile of..."

"James" Harry warned.

James smiled, "Sorry dad. I hate potions."

Draco tried not to snigger, he took the book and read the paragraph out loud, but paused at the correct parts and emphasised certain words.

"Oh. Hang on." He grabbed the book and re-read it himself silently.

"Oh. Stupid book, could have been clearer." He grumbled as he started writing on his parchment.

Harry and Draco shared a look and smiled at one another.

Scorpius and Al returned and they all sat and had a lovely dinner. Now they were eating dessert.

"Scorpius signed a piece of his art for me. So when he becomes a famous artist, I will have a signed original. Smart huh" Al told his dad.

"Yes indeed."

James received an owl and scowled at the letter. Harry raised his eyebrows, "James? Do you want to borrow some parchment and one of Draco's owls to reply?"

"No. I mean no thank you. It's only from Zabini, I'm not replying to her hate mail." He said as he crossed his arms.

Lilly snatched the letter and started reading it, James didn't try and snatch it back.

"Oh James, you're useless." She sighed.

Harry was itching to ask about it, but James explained before he got the question out.

"Bloody Zabini, I can't stop thinking about her. So I assumed she cursed me somehow or slipped me a love potion or something. So I sent her a letter demanding she tell me."

Harry groaned and Draco winced.

Al snickered, "James you plank. Why can't you just admit you have the hots for Zara? You probably hurt he feelings by saying you'd only ever like her if you were cursed to. Did you even wish her merry Christmas in your letter?"

James grunted, "No. Because I don't wish for her to have a merry Christmas, I wish for her to have a um un-merry Christmas."

Draco concealed a laugh, trying to hide his smile. James was just as eloquent with his words, as what Harry was at school.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "James sort it out. If you don't at least be civil to her she going to think you don't actually like her. You know this sound a lot like granddads and grandmas situation."

Harry frowned, _Molly and Arthur had a happy courting process. _ Then Harry realised Lilly was referring to his parents. He had mentioned to them as kids, as much as he could about his parents.

James scoffed, "Yeah but granddad fancied grandma, I don't fancy Zara."

Lilly shook her head, "You do. Why are you so jealous of her prat of a boyfriend?"

He glared at Lilly, "Because he is a prat and only wants to …um" he looked at the adults.

Harry smiled, "Wants to sleep with her" Harry finished.

James shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah But she's great because I know if he tried it on and she wasn't ready, she'll kick him in the nuts." He proudly declared.

Scorpius decided to help out, "Well Al and I heard a bit of gossip in the Slytherin common room before term ended. Want to hear it? It's about Zara."

James sat up straighter, "Yeah I guess" he tried to sound casual but failed.

"Well Zara was telling um what's her name Al?" Scorpius looked to Al.

AL shrugged, "I don't know her first name, I call her 'big nose Bignall' her surname is Bignall."

Scorpius shook his head, "Right. So Zara was talking to Bignall and she said that she only went out with this other guy to make you jealous. But she said you just made her mad at you and she hoped you'd pull your head out of your arse and kiss her already."

James stared at Scorpius, shocked into silence, "Why are you only telling me this now?" he seethed.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, "Thought you could pull your own head out of your ass, I didn't fancy doing it myself." He dryly replied.

Draco snorted and Harry squeezed his thigh under the table, but didn't remove his hand from Draco's leg.

James started biting his bottom lip, deep in thought.

Harry heard Al mumble to Scorpius, "It will take him a while to have a half decent thought. Doesn't happen often – he needs to think hard about pulling his head out of his arse and it may take him forever to figure it out. His head is firmly shoved up his own arse."

Scorpius laughed, "Al. He's your brother."

Al laughed too, "Exactly. It's called brotherly love."

Harry and Draco had a whispered conversation and they decided to tell their kids about their relationship.

Harry cleared his throat, "Right. I…well no we, have an announcement to make" Harry said as he looked at Draco.

Lilly smiled, James frowned and Al and Scorpius didn't seem surprised.

"Well you kids..."

"We're not kid's dad" James whined.

Harry sighed, "You guys…"

Lilly coughed. "What I'm trying to say is you know that I have dated um men in the past. Well …" Harry fidgeted.

Draco spoke up, "What Harry is trying but failing to say, is Harry and I are dating. We're together and we wanted to let you know first." He confidently and clearly told them.

Lilly clapped her hands, "Oh dad that is great news. I always thought you were lonely."

Al smirked, "Knew it. Scorpius owes me some money. We both bet you'd date, but I said that you would be by Christmas."

Scorpius sighed, "So unfair. But as long as you don't kiss in school where all students can see, I don't care."

Harry laughed, "Um I think Headmistress McGonagall would have something to say about that. If we were acting like teenagers in school, in front of students."

James remained silent, but didn't say anything rude or nasty. Harry guessed he needed some time to get used to the idea. As Al put it, it takes James a while to think things over.

Scorpius snickered, "Mother is going to pitch a fit"

Draco nodded.

James spoke up then, "I think our mum will pitch a much bigger fit. She won't even let Scorpius come over our house. How do you think she'll react knowing that dad is buggering Scorpius dad."

Harry scolded James for his language. "She can think what she likes James. I am entitled to have relationships, and with whomever I want them with."

James waved his arms around, "Yeah I know. I'm okay with it. Just I know mum won't be that's all."

"Well when I take you kids back, I'll sit down and have a talk with her. That way you won't have to keep secrets for me." Harry decided.

Harry shrunk Scorpius huge canvas artwork so Al could take it to Harrys. Al had told his dad that he wanted it up in his bedroom at Harry's house, as he was worried if his mum knew Scorpius did it, she would doing something silly. Like destroy it.

Harry kissed Draco goodbye, away from the kids. "Weaslette really hates us Malfoys huh?" Would she really destroy Scorpius art?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't really had a decent conversation with her for ages. It's always about the kids and nothing else really. I'll talk to her later. Thanks for helping James with Potions." Harry kissed him again quickly and then returned to Ginny's with the kids.

James scrambled off, knowing his mother was about to have a screaming match and he didn't want to be there when she got going.

But before he did he asked if he could use the upstairs floo to make a call. He fire called Zara.

Her head appeared, "Oh. Potter. Forgot to use an insult and wanted to deliver it face to face instead of by letter?" she sneered.

He smiled, "No. I pulled my head out of my arse." He grinned at her gobsmacked expression.

"What?" she squeaked out.

"I said I pulled my head out of my arse and when I looked around, I realised something was missing." He confidently said.

"Oh, what would that be?" She nervously asked.

He winked at her, "You"

She shyly smiled, "Yeah."

"Yeah. So can you forgive me?" he pleaded.

She seemed to gain her usual composure, "I won't make it easy for you Potter. You don't just snap your fingers and I throw myself at your feet. I expect gifts, dates and public displays of embarrassment for you. Then I will decide if you're worthy."

He grinned, this was why he liked Zara. She was feisty. "I wouldn't expect any less from you. I'll send the first gift tomorrow. Night Zabini."

She sent him a genuine smile, "Night Potter"

Just as James headed for his room he heard his mum roar, "Malfoy. You've got to be kidding me."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness, xxxwallflowerxxx, iggle731, PikuPow, fan girl 666, sstark2010, mysterywriter125, JN Malfoy, Guest, kuroninja, Draco's Phoenix 99, PuckurtLvr, addictedtocsi777, Phnxgirl, zero-amu, Padfootette, AchillesTheGeek, and hPdC. Cheers readers and reviewers – all of you are great.

Final chapter – it's short and not much plot to it. Just tidying up the James and Zara storyline really, as Scorpius is now living with Draco and Draco and Harry are happily together.

**Final Chapter**

Harry went to Ron and Hermione's after to tell them he was dating Draco, he didn't want them to find out from an enraged Ginny.

Hermione smiled, "I said to Ron that when Mal – Draco started working at Hogwarts, you'd either kill each other or end up together."

Ron sighed, "You could have killed him mate. You had to go choose the 'date him' option." He didn't sound angry, more so just objecting because that was what he thought he should do. Or at least attempt to do.

"So you're okay with it?" he asked his friends.

They nodded, "Why wouldn't we be. You're a grown man Harry, you can choose who you wish to date. You seem happy when you talk about him, so I assume it's going well?" Hermione asked.

He smiled, "Yeah. Great actually. Ginny may turn up here tomorrow and rant and rave at you. Sorry. Anyway I'd better go, the house is a bomb site after the kids left. I need to try and sort it. Thanks for understanding guys."

The start of term was hectic but it felt good to be back. Zara Zabini was currently testing how much James wanted to date her. She made him wear a sign that read: I James Potter no longer have my head up my own arse!

He had the sign on a piece of string around his neck. He wore it the first week of term. Draco asked him to remove it when in his class, but he refused.

"Can't sir. She'll have my balls. This is staying on all week, I don't even take it off when I sleep." He said, showing off. His way of dealing with embarrassment was to act confident and joke his way through it.

"Very well. I wouldn't want to be responsible for a student losing his balls – to a Slytherin no less. Continue with your reading." Draco coolly replied.

She also gave James the Slytherin common room password to him and he had to spend his evenings sat amongst the Slytherin's. Alone. The first night he marched into the common room, took a seat in the middle of the room, he wasn't going to hide in the corner and started his homework, ignoring the death stares he was getting. A few seventh years came over and threatened him and told him to get out.

"No can do Uncle Fester and Lurch. Miss Zabini had asked me to tolerate the Slytherin common room, guess she thought I'd chicken out. Anyway I'm here until she tells me to get lost. I wouldn't hex me if I were you, I have a nifty little thing on my person that rebounds any spells sent my way." With that he started his homework.

Lurch tried to use physical force to escort him out, but he was stung the moment he touched James. "Ah see Lurch I did warn you, this nifty gadget also stings anyone who tries to touch me. Cool huh!"

"Why do you keep calling me Lurch? And him Uncle Fester?" the tall seventh year asked.

James smiled, "Why you haven't seen the film 'The Addams Family', well I guess not. Let's just say you look like the characters in that film."

"Oh. So we look like famous actors. Cool." Lurch said.

James laughed, "Sure"

On the third night Zara joined James at the table, "I'm surprised you have made it to the third night" she told him.

He gave her a cheeky grin, "Just my charm. Even a den full of snakes can't help become charmed. Just called me Medusa"

She laughed, "Prat. Medusa was a woman. She had snakes on her head instead of hair and when she looked at you, you turned to stone."

"Oh. Well then just call me James." He replied with a funny smile.

"Slytherin isn't that bad?" she asked.

"No not really. Once they stopped trying to hex me and use brute force, most have actually been alright. Al said I was a dickhead and Scorpius said it was stupid Gryffindor bravery." He still sounded too happy.

Zara shook her head, "So you won't mind eating your meals at the Slytherin table then" she brightly told him.

He groaned, "Sure. I would love to. But I might have to check my food for poison."

She smiled, "Did you get me a present today?" she asked. She wasn't really materialistic and most of James' presents weren't expensive, they were silly things.

But she liked them and had a box that she kept all the knickknacks regarding her and James.

He nodded, "Yep. I'm sticking with the handmade theme this week. So my skilled and lovely hands have made you, your very own friendship bracelet. It is Slytherin colours and your favourite colour – purple. I didn't make it using my wand. I used my hands and it took me forever – Aunt Hermione had to teach me. Anyway it's a symbol of our friendship and you can think of me whenever you look at it." He finished, a little bit nervous.

After all she was a pureblood and this was a muggle idea.

She beamed at him though and grabbed the bracelet. "You made this by hand? That's lovely. That you took your time to do that. Thank you Potter – um sorry James. Will you tie it up for me?"

She held out her wrist and James tied it on. "You're welcome. Next week the gifts will be purchased and more expensive. I wanted to make the gifts in the first week to show you that I wasn't trying to buy you and that I would sacrifice my time to make you something."

She smiled at him, knowing she would do anything for this idiot boy, but she would wait until he finished his tasks she had set him.

"I've had a few other girls tell me that I should think myself lucky that you want me. That I should just be a good girl and give you whatever you wish. I think that's stupid, what do you think?" she knew James had many admirers.

James shrugged, "I don't want an airheaded girl who giggles at my jokes when they aren't funny. You wouldn't, you'd call me a twat and say that it wasn't funny – I like that. I don't want fake I want real. I want a girlfriend who isn't afraid to speak her mind – and well we all know you like to speak yours. Never stop!" he joked.

She kicked him under the table, but also reached for his hand and held it at the same time.

"Good. Then you're free to return to Gryffindor tower. See you at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Night Potter." She squeezed his hand and let go.

He stood, pulled he ponytail gently, "Night Zabini" and he left with a huge smile on his face. _That went well._

Harry was having a chat about the uproar that James being in the Slytherin common room had caused, with Draco at breakfast.

"I know I had a few complaints. But apparently he just does his homework, hasn't caused trouble and Zara gave him the password and invited him. So he hasn't forced entry so I can't discipline him. Brave though. I'm surprised he hasn't ended up in the hospital wing." Draco coolly told Harry.

Harry laughed, "Yes brave but idiotic. But that's James for you. Oh he's gone and made it worse, he's eating at the Slytherin table." Harry said as he pointed to James.

Draco looked up and smiled, "He really wants to date Zara Zabini then! Even if he passes all her tests, he has her father Blaise to get through. I don't envy him at all."

Harry turned to look at him, "You're saying Blaise wouldn't approve?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Harry, please think about it. Blaise chose his wife because she was from a respectable pureblood family. Zara is a pureblood and she wants to date James, not a pureblood. And a Potter/Weasley I'm not sure he would take to it."

Harry bristled, "Well tough shit. Zara can date whoever she wishes. Blaise better not make it difficult for them."

Draco placed a hand on Harry's leg under the table, "I'm sure it will be fine. Zara isn't one to listen to someone when she doesn't agree with. She's stubborn, determined and will go against her dad if she likes James enough."

Harry relaxed slightly, but then groaned "Argh I hope I don't have to have the awful sex talk with him"

Draco laughed, "I'm sure he is well aware of sex and the basic concept by now. Maybe just give him the spells for protection but he'll be all right he's smart enough."

Harry groaned again. "At least you only have to do it once. I have three bloody kids."

Draco looked smug, "I don't even have to do it once. Scorpius has already informed me he is well aware of 'sex' and that I shouldn't embarrass us by attempting to explain it."

A month into term and James was officially dating Zara. Harry had to break them apart a few times in the corridor and in empty classrooms. Harry really regretted giving James the invisibility cloak. Al got the map, but he shared it with his siblings.

"James this is the third time this week. I suggest you find a more secluded area to kiss Miss Zabini in." Harry scolded.

Zara looked embarrassed, James looked smug.

"Sure dad. Sorry." He said too cheerfully.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should ask Al for the map, and then I won't have to stumble across you two all the time."

James laughed, "Dad. Are you suggesting a way for me to bend the rules?"

Harry shook his head, "I wish to save my eyes. I have had enough of seeing my eldest son making out with his girlfriend."

Zara blushed and James chuckled, "Okay I'll ask Al for it."

Harry hoped Al would be a bit more discreet when he finally starts dating. Harry suspected that Al preferred boys to girls, but he wasn't 100% sure. He may be close to Scorpius, but Harry was close to Ron and he never fancied him.

He hoped Lilly wasn't interested in the opposite sex yet, he really really hoped that.

Things with Draco were going great. More than great brilliant, he had never felt this way, not even with Ginny. Harry was extremely happy with his life at the moment. He was sure Draco was too. Finally having his son in his life had done Draco wonders.

Ginny had eventually accepted Harry's relationship, knowing she didn't really have a say in the matter. Also no one around her listened to her ranting and she soon grew tired of being ignored. So she wasn't overly happy, but she accepted it.

Astoria had found out about their relationship somehow and had blabbed to the newspaper, but Harry didn't care. He preferred for it to be out in the open. He didn't care what people would say or do, he was happy and that was all that mattered.

-The End-


End file.
